Mérlin, não pode ser ele!
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Como sempre acontece após uma guerra, as pessoas sentem a necessidade de viverem intensamente, fazendo de tudo pra ser feliz, o que inclui necessariamente, o amor. É justamente com esse objetivo que todos os adolescentes de Hogwarts voltam para a escola.
1. Fora de Controle

**Título:** _Merlín... Não Pode Ser Ele!_

**Autoria:** Lílian Granger Potter e Mione-Potter-love

**Aviso:** Shipper surpresa...; pode vir a conter spolier EdP - é certo;

**Tipo:** Romance/Humor

**Sinopse:** Como sempre acontece após uma guerra, as pessoas sentem a necessidade de viverem intensamente, fazendo de tudo pra ser feliz, o que inclui necessariamente, o amor. É justamente com esse objetivo que todos os adolescentes de Hogwarts voltam para a escola este ano, mas como fazer para achar o amor verdadeiro e evitar brigas pelo mesmo cara ou pela mesma garota?  
Essa é uma resposta que só Hermione Granger poderia dar, agora seus efeitos podem ser devastadores!

_Eis uma tentativa de comédia romântica de MionePotterlove e Lílian Granger Potter, esperamos que divirtam-se com esta fic tanto quanto nós!_

**Pequena observação: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não nos pertencem... **  
&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo Um - Fora de controle **

A guerra, que levara todo o ano anterior, terminara com diversas baixas para ambos os lados. Dentre os mais queridos, Remo Lupin, Hagrid e Percy; este havia sido de grande valia no fim, ajudando a Ordem da Fênix a ter influência sobre o ministro da magia.  
Agora, o que todos queriam era recomeçar suas vidas e, para Harry Potter e seus amigos, não havia lugar melhor que Hogwarts. 

Estavam ainda na primeira semana de aulas e por isso o sol quente de verão ainda aparecia e fazia os alunos se espalharem pelos jardins de Hogwarts, para aproveitar ao máximo aquele primeiro fim de semana na escola.  
Hermione estava sentada com seus livros à sombra de uma árvore. Tentava fazer as lições que haviam sido passadas nas primeiras aulas, quando passos apressados e o som de uma discussão chegaram aos seus ouvidos, anunciando problemas, porque Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown só traziam aborrecimentos à morena nos últimos tempos.

-Hermione, não nos diga que está fazendo lição? - Parvati perguntou assustada, vendo os livros e o pergaminho rabiscado que a morena segurava.

-Qual o problema nisso? Aliás, vocês deviam estar fazendo o mesmo! - retrucou em seu tom severo, deixando, inconscientemente, o distintivo de monitora-chefe mais visível.

-Acorda, Mione! A guerra acabou e levou com ela aqueles tempos sombrios e tristes. Olhe só a sua volta e veja como as pessoas estão rindo e se divertindo! - Lilá falou se sentando em frente à Hermione, sendo acompanhada por Parvati. - Você devia esquecer um pouco os estudos e aproveitar o tempo para rever os amigos, pôr a conversa em dia e, é claro, paquerar bastante.

-Aliás, é justamente sobre isso que viemos falar com você! - Parvati acrescentou ficando novamente ansiosa, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos, entediada.

-O que é agora? Porque não sei em que posso ajudá-las! – a morena fala tentando se manter paciente.

-É que estamos fazendo uma lista com os mais gatos de Hogwarts, mas surgiu uma discussão entre as garotas que estão fazendo. E por isso viemos falar com você, que é a garota mais imparcial da escola! - Pavarti expõe quase atropelando as palavras.

-Vocês devem ter enlouquecido, mas tudo bem, falem logo que grande dúvida é essa – contrapõe Hermione com um leve tom sarcástico.

-O primeiro lugar está dando uma confusão enorme, porque o mesmo número de garotas defende os dois candidatos e ninguém quer ceder! - Lilá fala passando a mão pela cabeça, como se aquilo já estivesse lhe afetando.

-Falem logo quem são os dois coitados - Hermione pede querendo se livrar logo daquilo.

-O Draco e o Harry! - Pavarti anuncia quase que em tom solene, enquanto Lilá suspirou e, discretamente, se abanou.

-Por Mérlin! Não dá pra comparar o Harry com o Draco! - Hermione diz como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Claro que não! Vê se dá pra comparar aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados e aquele sorrisinho cafajeste ou aqueles músculos definidos, com o tipo magricela meio nerd do Harry! - Lilá retruca se derretendo toda, enquanto Parvati faz uma careta de desaprovação.

-Você pirou de vez Lilá?! – critica a amiga. – Onde está o 'magricela'?! Você não percebeu o que os anos de quadribol fizeram ao nosso capitão? Por Circe! – comenta com um sorriso meia boca. – Além do mais, não tem como comparar aqueles olhos verdes dele! Você já olhou dentro deles? Eu quase me perdi ali dentro... – suspirou. - Ele é tão meigo e ai meu Deus! Aqueles cabelos arrepiados... Ele fica com um ar tão... tão SEXY! - ela deu um gritinho. - Fora o sorriso, de transformar qualquer perna em gelatina – Parvati continuou enumerando enquanto Lilá negava veementemente com a cabeça. - E charmoso... e TUDO de BOM... Quero dizer, você viu aquele tórax dele?! _Eu vi_ - a garota loira a olhou em confusão. "Como você pode ter visto?" Estava escrito em seu olhar, Parvati lhe ofereceu um sorriso malicioso. - Ok, eu confesso... Eu dei uma espiadinha no último treino de quadribol... Mais precisamente no término, quando os jogadores vão ao banheiro, e eu posso lhe garantir que o abdômen do rapaz é uma tábua! E aquela bundinha? Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de apertar! - Parvati segurou exageradamente o peito, fingindo arfar numa desesperada busca por ar.

Lilá continuou impassível enquanto observava a amiga, ainda que estivesse demasiadamente ofendida por não ter sido comunicada sobre a visita clandestina ao vestiário masculino... Não se daria por vencida tão fácil, era claro que Draco Malfoy era incomparavelmente mais _Tudo De Bom_ que Harry Potter!  
Hermione, entretanto - tentando parecer alheia à discussão das colegas. -, há essa hora estava olhando para o chão a procura de um buraquinho, por menor que fosse, numa tentativa frustrada de achar uma escapatória para a vergonha que aquelas duas estavam lhe causando, alguns alunos já as olhavam curiosos.

-Parvy menos! Ok?! O Draco é tudo isso e muito mais... Quero dizer, aquele ar 'Bad Boy' dele é... 

Parvati virou os olhos e teimosamente retrucou interrompendo a amiga: - Você não sabe de nada, Lil. Você _não_ estava no banheiro masculino do último treino! E--

Hermione, ao notar que não havia _mesmo_ um buraco onde se esconder, decide acabar com aquilo antes que Lilá resolvesse equilibrar os elogios pro lado do Malfoy. - Já chega, eu entendi a divergência... eu acho - interrompeu a discussão e depois termina a frase com um sussurro. - Porque, exatamente, vocês querem fazer essa lista? - indagou tentando chegar à essência do problema.

-Nós queríamos dividir os garotos em grupos pra que pudéssemos 'atacar' sem criar conflitos entre as garotas - Pavarti explica e a monitora-chefe tem que parar pra tentar processar tal informação absurda.

-Vocês estão tão desesperadas assim? - Hermione perguntou incrédula.

-Só não queremos criar uma guerra, porque é óbvio que está todo mundo querendo um amor pra aproveitar a vida que ganhamos! - Lilá se defende dignamente.

-Por que não fazem de um jeito mais racional? Como um teste desses que vocês vêem nas revistas, para ver qual o cara que mais se encaixa com vocês? - Hermione questiona tentando racionalizar a questão.

-Ok, você arruma os testes e a gente distribui pras garotas e arranja um jeito dos meninos responderem! - Lilá decide ficando empolgada, adorava fazer os testes das revistas.

-Por que eu? Vocês enlouqueceram?! Eu tenho outras coisas a fazer! - replica arrependida de ter dado a idéia.

-Mas precisamos de um juiz imparcial e confiável para julgar os pares! - Parvati contesta como se aquilo fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

-Eu vou pensar no assunto e amanhã eu falo para vocês, tudo bem? - Hermione fala tentando fugir daquela armadilha em que se jogou.

-Tudo bem, mas que não passe de amanhã! - Parvati aceita e Lilá reforça antes de saírem aos cochichos e risinhos, provavelmente querendo divulgar a grande novidade pra toda a escola.   
**--------&--------**

-Tempo esgotado - Lilá gritou, seguida de perto por Parvati, jogando-se na cama de Hermione; esta abriu os olhos de imediato, aturdida.

-Mas o que...? – a morena sentou-se na cama atordoada e sonolenta, sendo observada, sob risadinhas, pelas outras duas garotas. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

-Hora de acordar bela adormecida!

-Além do mais, seu tempo acabou.

-O que? Que tempo? – Hermione indagou ainda sonolenta.

-Herms, por favor, não diga que esqueceu da nossa conversa de ontem pela tarde?

A morena as encarou. – Ah, **aquilo**.

Parvati e Lilá se entreolharam sorrindo. – Então... Qual é a resposta? 

-Por Mérlin, meninas! Não poderiam esperar até a hora do café? Estive acordada até tarde ontem à noite para – as outras lhe observaram com interesse. – Revisar a nova matéria de feitiços e – Parvati girou os olhos e passou a cantarolar de modo inaudível ainda olhando Hermione, Lilá passou a estudar suas unhas, ambas ignorando completamente o discurso sobre os estudos noturnos que se sucedeu da monitora.

-Ok, Hermi. Nós já entendemos que você pouco dormiu a noite passada, e sinto em lhe informar, mas isso não é um problema nosso. Dissemos para você não ficar de paranóia sobre os estudos, mas você escuta? Bom, pode-se ver que não, não é mesmo? Agora responda de uma vez por todas, irá fazer este serviço por nós?! Por Favor!

-Eu não deveria... Quero dizer, vocês não têm um pingo de considera...— mas Lilá e Parvati já havia pulado sobre ela para abraçá-la, impedindo-a de falar.

-E o que pretende fazer? – Lilá indagou assim que se afastaram de Hermione, sob a ameaça de ficarem de detenção pelo resto do ano letivo.

-Estive pensando... O que acham de, ao invés de utilizarmos um questionário para saber quem é o par ideal de quem, utilizássemos este mesmo questionário para uma espécie de correio em toda Hogwarts? De modo que você escolheria, depois de testar sua afinidade com todos os garotos do colégio, quem lhe conviesse? Bom, mais ou menos isso, quero dizer. A correspondência, a principio, seria anônima. De modo que você poderia estar se correspondendo com qualquer um... O questionário seria utilizado mais para ajudar na busca por pessoas que tenham seu mesmo gosto, estilo, ou que goste de pessoas como você.

-Genial! 

-Gostei, mas como faremos? – Lilá indagou. - Quero dizer, não é preciso de autorização para isso?

-De fato – Hermione retrucou pensativa.

-Tenho certeza que Hermione poderá arrumar isso com a diretora - Parvati sorriu triunfante, orgulhosa de sua idéia.

-O que? Mas por que **eu**?! Não acham que estão querendo demais, não?

–Isso mesmo! – Lilá a ignorou de pronto enquanto dirigia-se a Parvati. - Todo mundo sabe que ela te adora, Herms! – acrescentou, voltando-se para Hermione. 

-Eu não vou fazer isso! Não vou! Não mesmo... Não adianta – se negou de imediato sob olhar implorante das colegas.  
**--------&--------**

-Picolé de limão - resmungou a senha e as gárgulas se afastaram. Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta, esperando resposta. 

-Senhorita Granger? O que aconteceu, algum problema? – a diretora indagou franzindo o cenho ao abrir a porta.

-_Não necessariamente_ - murmurou para si mesma, sem acreditar que, no final das contas, havia sido ludibriada por aquelas duas desmioladas. Suspirou profundamente. – Não, professora. Nenhum problema. Eu só... Bom...

A expressão de Minerva se suavizou. – Sente-se querida – indicou um lugar de fronte ao qual ela mesma estava, agora, sentada.

Hermione assentiu, obedecendo. – Bem, diretora, serei breve... Não quero lhe tomar tempo.

-Sou toda ouvidos – contrapôs entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa, enquanto estudava com curiosidade a aluna.

-Eu... – ela expirou. – Estou aqui para lhe pedir autorização para que possa organizar um evento em Hogwarts.

-Evento? – Minerva ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sim. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown me deram à idéia de – Minerva não pôde esconder sua surpresa e Hermione corou furiosamente. Compreendia o choque de sua ex-professora. "Desde quando aceitava conselhos daquelas duas?" Deveria estar a se perguntar. "Será que perdera o juízo completamente?! Estaria eu exigindo demais dos monitores?" Poderia também estar passando por sua cabeça. – Garanto a senhora que não é nada demais – Minerva a encarou com desconfiança. – De todo modo, a idéia é que façamos uma espécie de correio em Hogwarts. 

-Senhorita Granger, acho desnecessário lhe lembrar que temos um correio em Hogwarts.

-Estou ciente disto, professora – retrucou calmamente. – Mas estava me referindo a uma outra espécie de correio; este seria apenas entre os alunos – a morena ponderou por um instante antes de acrescentar: - Para uma integração mais visível entre as casas.

A diretora assentiu, a idéia lhe parecia boa. Mas sentia como se sua aluna estivesse lhe escondendo algo. Além do mais, não lhe parecia bom algo que tenha vindo da mente de Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil... - Entre os "alunos"? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha novamente, Hermione desviou o olhar. A morena, depois de alguns segundos, voltou-se para a senhora e lhe esclareceu tudo.

-E acha que eu devo admitir este correio aqui, Hermione? Responda-me com sinceridade - Hermione a olhou por um minuto interminável, mas optou pelo silêncio. Minerva pareceu satisfeita com o silêncio da morena. – Se encontrar algum adulto que possa se responsabilizar por esse 'correio' junto a você, tem minha permissão. 

Hermione assentiu e se levantou rapidamente, já não agüentava mais permanecer ali, sob o olhar atento de Minerva. Sentia-se como se tivesse ficado louca repentinamente, como se o que era errado houvesse se tornado certo ao ter entrado naquela sala para defender as idéias de Parvati e Lilá. – Obrigada diretora – disse antes de se retirar às pressas.

-O que ela disse? – perguntou uma ansiosa Lilá.

-Permitiu... – as outras duas deram gritinhos. - _Contanto_ que eu encontre um adulto que se responsabilize pela idéia.

Ao ouvirem isto, Lilá e Parvati murcharam. – Isso nunca vai dar certo! Quem seria suficientemente maluco para aceitar uma responsabilidade tão grande? – indagou uma desanimada Parvati.

Lilá e Hermione se entreolharam. Sim. Havia alguém.   
**--------&--------**

-Entre! – veio o grito como resposta às batidas na porta. Hermione respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala da diretora de sua casa, já totalmente arrependida da idéia que tivera... – Mione! Que bom vê-la, sente-se – disse alegremente apontando para cadeira de fronte a sua mesa. - Oh Mérlin! Finalmente alguém se compadeceu de mim! Finalmente uma visita... Estava completamente entediada e enfadada nesta reclusão forçada. Não sei de nada que ocorre nesse castelo! Por Deus, como Minerva pode ser tão cruel comigo? – suspirou. - Quando disse que eu deveria me dar ao respeito, não pensei que ela me quisesse como uma morta viva! Estou tão arrependida... Quero dizer... Não de verdade, obviamente – Tonks girou os olhos. – Estou dizendo que é de certo muito desconcertante estar aqui, sempre só... Se não fosse pela companhia do professor Brian. Que, muito compadecido do meu estado, _coisa que você, mocinha, deveria estar também, assim como os ingratos Harry, Ronald e Ginevra_, vez ou outra me faz companhia. Mas como não quero e, você sabe, nem gosto de atrapalhá-lo ou explorá-lo... - Hermione se esforçou para não rir com a ironia do comentário da metamorfomaga. Seria muito perigoso naquele estado em que se encontrava, Tonks estava simplesmente muito "sensível". A morena não queria acabar como o último aluno que fora a sua sala (o sonserino passara as últimas duas semanas na ala-hospitalar e, desde então, ninguém mais visitava a querida professora Tonks... Para o desgosto da mesma). De qualquer modo, era fato que a mulher explorava até dizer basta a boa vontade daquele pobre homem. – Não posso afinal sempre dispor de sua companhia, embora realmente agradável, ainda que ele seja por demais calado e tímido... – a aluna ergueu a sobrancelha de modo sarcástico "Calado e tímido apenas com você", mas Tonks não percebeu. - Às vezes, me parece tão provinciano... Não que seja um defeito, acredito apenas que--

-Er... Professora? – Hermione a interrompeu, pensando que não fora de todo descortês o fazendo. Conhecia de boa data a pré-disposição de Tonks para falar... Se a deixasse livre, a mulher estaria muito satisfeita em prosseguir com seu monólogo.

-Vamos lá Hermione – Tonks gesticulou, rolando os olhos. – Sem formalidades. Diga-me, o que lhe trás aqui? Algum problema? Alguma dúvida sobre o trabalho que passei? Algum boato quente correndo o colégio, de certo arranjou um namorado? – Hermione lhe ofereceu um olhar de censura e a mulher riu com leviandade. – Vamos lá, diga-me.

Hermione olhou além de Tonks um momento, observando os quadros e enfeites da parede atrás da professora, pensando se estaria a ponto de cometer uma loucura. "Por certo" – veio à resposta como um sussurro. – a morena anelou resignada.  
Ainda que fosse uma loucura, a única pessoa adulta – ainda que estivesse longe de 'responsável'. E esse era o ponto que a levara a acreditar que Tonks de pronto aceitaria sua proposta. – que poderia admitir essa idéia – "patética. Demasiadamente patética" ponderou consigo, cheia de amargura por se deixar levar por Parvati e Lilá. – era Tonks. Sabia muito bem disso, havia ponderado horas sobre o assunto, chegando à mesma conclusão: a ex-auror era a única professora daquele castelo que consentiria com tal sandice.  
Não é que a idéia fosse ruim – era sua afinal. -, mas só de pensar nas segundas (terceiras e quartas) intenções de Lilá e Parvati, sentia-se que, naquela área, era apenas um joguete. E tinha fortes inclinações para acreditar que aquilo não poderia prestar.  
Com um expirar pesado, Hermione finalmente tornou a falar. - Bom, eu preciso de sua ajuda... – Tonks bateu palmas, empolgada. E a incitou a continuar. "Sei que irei me arrepender disso. Sei que irei me arrepender amargamente disso. Sei que irei..." Hermione repetia consigo mentalmente, rezando, ao mesmo tempo, para que a auror não houvesse, de repente, aprendido legimência.

–Bem, é que... Estive, por esses dias, discutindo com Parvati e Lilá – "E como me arrependo de tê-lo feito!" – sobre como as casas ainda estão afastadas... Ainda que sempre a diretora insista na união e confraternização das mesmas... – "Vá direto ao assunto, Hermione! Tonks não precisa ser enrolada, ela certamente se alegrará de tê-la pedido este favor" ela ouviu distintamente, e cheia de horror, a voz de Lilá. Mas admitiu seu conselho. – A questão é, Tonks: Você quer se comprometer a ser responsável pela nossa idéia? 

-Que idéia? –perguntou completamente confusa, mas curiosa pela hesitação de Hermione.

E então Hermione relatou o plano sobre uma espécie de correio em Hogwarts onde, às cegas - por tanto, sem distinção alguma. - os alunos se corresponderiam. Se conviesse, poderiam deixar de se corresponder e se conheceriam "a cores". Contou como pretendia organizar as escolhas das pessoas que iriam se corresponder, para que estas, ao menos, tivessem um pouco de afinidade entre si. E que, por tanto, obtivessem relativo sucesso nas novas e supostas 'amizades'.  
Não foi preciso muito esforço de Hermione para que Tonks se empolgasse com a idéia e, animadamente, se comprometesse de bom grado à responsabilidade.

-Então? Quando começamos? – indagou muito animada. - Pode ser agora mesmo se quiser, o que mais tenho nos fins de semana é tempo – Hermione deu de ombros e Tonks, tomando como um sinal afirmativo, se prestou a pegar pergaminho, penas e tinteiro. – Vamos lá – e então ela escreveu no topo do pergaminho em branco "Questionário de afinidade", sublinhando a frase logo depois.

Ponderando um pouco, Hermione sugeriu. – 'Que estilo de livros você mais gosta?', o que acha? Tendo como opções: Romance, Drama, Suspense, Ficção...

-Ok. Deixe-me acrescentar apenas mais um – Hermione franziu a testa. – "Não gosto de ler" – Tonks disse enquanto escrevia, por isso não pôde reparar na careta que a jovem fizera.

A grifinória franziu a testa enquanto observava o pergaminho. - Para as meninas... O que você mais admira nos rapazes – Tonks assentiu enquanto escrevia com rapidez. – Postura... Olhar...

-Bumbum! – a mulher retrucou com um sorriso malicioso que fez Hermione corar furiosamente. – Músculos.

-Sorriso...

-Tamanho do cofre em gringotes... – a metamorfa arriscou pensativa.

-Por Mérlin! Não, Tonks!

-Por que? Tenho certeza que muitas garotas escolheriam esta opção.

-Certamente não o fariam – Hermione contrapôs secamente. – Isso é tão frívolo e mesquinho! Não o ponha. 

-Tudo bem, _chefe_ – a morena lhe ofereceu um olhar duro, Tonks fez questão de ignorá-la. – Então colocaremos a mesma pergunta para os rapazes. Espere um minuto... E colocarei ao invés de "músculos", "seios" – Hermione cruzou os braços indignada, mas nada disse. – E mais uma coisa: "Qual é o seu forte", distinguindo rapazes e moças, obviamente.

Hermione deu de ombros. – O que acha de: Qual o programa ideal pra uma noite de verão? Tendo como opções: Boate – "Você freqüenta boates?" Tonks indagou surpresa e, como se não houvesse sido interrompida, continuou. – Festa de amigos, Festa em casa... 

-Banho de piscina e afins a dois... – Tonks complementou. – E, o que não pode faltar: - disse com um sorriso torto ainda fitando o pergaminho a sua frente. - "Um armário de vassouras já estaria de bom tamanho".

-Tonks!

A mulher a encarou sem perder o sorriso. – Vamos Herms! Divirta-se comigo – a morena desviou o olhar, demonstrando enfado. – Colocarei o desdobramento desta pergunta, está bem? "Qual o programa pra uma noite de inverno" – Hermione assentiu. - Que tal: "Que tipo de festa você prefere?"

-Tudo bem, quais opções?

-Festa em família; festa com amigos numa boate ou lugar dançante; Festa com pessoas importantes – a aluna tornou a assentir.

-Acrescente apenas: "Não freqüento/ gosto de festas"

-Que tipo de _aberração_ é essa? 'Não freqüento festas'? – Tonks indagou olhando escandalizada Hermione, que virou os olhos. – Ok! Entendi – a professora resmungou antes de colocar, por fim, a sugestão da aluna. – Que tal: "Na sua opinião, o que não pode faltar em um bom encontro?"

-Proposições?

-Beijos, obviamente;

Hermione mordeu a língua para não fazer nenhum comentário acerca da resposta da metamorfa. - Um papo legal; um bom roteiro...

-"Seu par ter boa aparência" – a morena bufou, mas Tonks fingiu não ouvi-la. – E, por fim, não menos importante, no entanto: "Outras pessoas que possam te socorrer quando ficar sem jeito ou quiser pular fora". 

-Gostei dessa.

A mulher sorriu. – Mais uma questão: "Quanto tempo o relacionamento deve ter antes de irem pra cama?", como alternativas: No primeiro encontro se o (a) cara/ garota for gato (a); Depois de uma semana; Depois de estarem namorando firme; Só depois do casamento; e 'prefiro transas casuais'.

-_Por Deus, Tonks! O que você acha que somos? Maníacos sexuais?_

Fora a vez de Tonks virar os olhos. – Apenas eu farei o questionário? – Hermione se indignou, mas nada disse.

Um minuto depois, Hermione tornou a falar. - O que acha de: "Qual desses programas (entretenimentos) mais te agrada?" Tendo como respostas: Quadribol, visitar museus e afins; Compras; festas;

-Bom, mas ainda assim deveríamos colocar outra proposição: "Qualquer um em que você possa se exibir". O que me diz?

-Muito conveniente para certos alunos.

-"Casamento pra você é?" – Tonks disse alto enquanto escrevia. - Prisão perpétua com direito a carrasco (sogra); um acesso de loucura; excesso de álcool no sangue. Deixe-me ver...

-Um ato de amor...

-Que gracinha! – Tonks exclamou quando Hermione disse a proposição. - Você ainda é ligada em contos de fadas... - a morena corou furiosamente, baixando a vista.

Pigarreando, Hermione acrescentou: - Um belo jeito de ficar rico sem fazer esforço. 

-Você está chegando lá – comentou a ex-auror. – E tenho mais um a escrever: "Uma forma de exibir o quão poderosa (o) você é com um (a) lindo (a) esposo (a)"

Elas permaneceram um minuto em silêncio, procurando idéias. Tonks estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção de sua aluna. – O que acha de "Geralmente, nos deveres escolares você", como respostas: Faz de última hora; ameaça um 'Nerd' para que ele faça o trabalho por você; copia de um amigo seu; pede 'ajuda' àquele (a) monitor gato (a) que você está afim; ou inventa uma desculpa para o professor.

-Mas eu não me encaixo em nenhum dessas opções! – Hermione reclamou.

-Ah! Marca que você ameaça um 'Nerd' – Tonks retrucou dando de ombros. – É quase a mesma coisa. Você apenas ameaça a si mesma. Mione, querida, você leva a vida muito a sério... – disse a olhando quase penalizada.

-E é por isso que ainda estou viva – retrucou asperamente. 

Tonks girou os olhos. – Continuemos...

Elas se entretiveram por um bom tempo elaborando perguntas. E, no fim, o questionário ficara assim:

**Questionário de Afinidade**

1- **Que estilo de livros você mais gosta?**  
(A) Romance  
(B) Drama  
(C) Suspense  
(D) Ficção  
(E) Não gosto de ler

2- **(Para as garotas) O que você mais admira nos rapazes?**  
(A) Postura  
(B) Olhar  
(C) Bumbum  
(D) Músculos  
(E) Sorriso

2- **(Para os rapazes) O que você mais admira nas garotas?**  
(A) Seios  
(B) Pernas  
(C) Sorriso  
(D) Bumbum  
(E) Atitude

3- **(Garotas) Qual é o seu forte?**  
(A) Seios  
(B) Pernas  
(C) Sorriso  
(D) Bumbum  
(E) Atitude

3- **(Rapazes) Qual é o seu forte?**  
(A) Postura  
(B) Olhar  
(C) Bumbum  
(D) Músculos  
(E) Sorriso

4- **Qual o programa ideal pra uma noite de verão?**  
(A) Boate  
(B) Festa de amigos  
(C) Festa em casa  
(D) Banho de piscina (e afins) a dois  
(E) Um armário de vassouras já estaria de bom tamanho

5- **Qual o programa perfeito pra uma noite de inverno?**  
(A) Boate  
(B) Festa em casa  
(C) Festa de amigos  
(D) Tomar chocolate quente em frente a uma lareira com o namorado (a)  
(E) Um armário de vassouras já estaria de bom tamanho

6- **Você se auto-intitula:**  
(A) Descolada (o)  
(B) Sofisticada (o)  
(C) Tímida (o)  
(D) Extravagante  
(E) Desencanada (o)

7- **Que tipo de festa você prefere?**  
(A) Festa em família  
(B) Festa com amigos numa boate ou lugar dançante  
(C) Festa com pessoas importantes  
(D) Não freqüento/ gosto de festas; Tenho fobia de lugar cheio.  
(E) Outras

8- **Tem alguma mania?**  
(A) Mania de organização/ limpeza   
(B) Falar de boca cheia  
(C) Se meter na conversa alheia  
(D) Ouvir a conversa dos outros  
(E) Outros

9- **Se está apaixonada (o), você:**  
(A) Vai à luta  
(B) Espera ele (a) dar algum sinal  
(C) Nunca toma iniciativa  
(D) Utiliza à tática "Ignorar e desprezar"

10- **Das respostas abaixo, qual é seu maior medo?**  
(A) Ficar pobre  
(B) Acordar de manhã com uma ressaca, não lembrar de nada e ter um (a) cara/ garota feio (a) ao seu lado...   
(C) Perder em alguma matéria - ser reprovado  
(D) Morrer virgem

11– **Qual desses programas (entretenimentos) mais te agrada?**  
(A) Quadribol  
(B) Visitar museus e afins  
(C) Compras  
(D) Festa  
(E) Qualquer um em que você possa se exibir

12- **Qual é o seu maior desejo?**  
(A) Ficar rico e famoso;  
(B) Ter uma grande família  
(C) Obter sucesso profissional  
(D) Conquistar a pessoa amada

13- **O que te agrada mais (chama tua atenção) em uma pessoa?**  
(A) Popularidade   
(B) Estilo  
(C) Inteligência  
(D) Aparência   
(E) Humor  
(F) Perspicácia

14- **Em qual dessas características você se sobressai?**  
(A) Sou popular  
(B) Sou 'estiloso'  
(C) Sou inteligente  
(D) Sou lindo  
(E) Sou engraçado  
(F) Sou perspicaz

15- **Em sua opinião, o que não pode faltar em um bom encontro?**  
(A) Beijos  
(B) Um papo legal  
(C) Um bom roteiro  
(D) Seu par ter boa aparência  
(E) Outras pessoas que possam te socorrer quando ficar sem jeito ou quiser pular fora

16- **Dentre as características abaixo, qual é seu maior defeito?**  
(A) Timidez  
(B) Perfeccionismo  
(C) Não ser educado  
(D) Não ser engraçado  
(E) Ser Possessivo  
(F) Não gostar de convívio social   
(G) Intromissão  
(H) Agressividade  
(I) Não tenho defeitos

17- **Dentre as características abaixo, quais os defeitos que você não suporta em alguém?**  
(A) Timidez  
(B) Perfeccionismo  
(C) Não ser educado  
(D) Não ser engraçado  
(E) Ser Possessivo  
(F) Não gostar de convívio social  
(G) Intromissão  
(H) Agressividade

18- **Qual desses animais de estimação prefere?**  
(A) Cachorro  
(B) Gato  
(C) Sapo  
(D) Cobra  
(E) Lagarto  
(F) Não gosto de animais

19– **Quanto tempo o relacionamento deve ter antes de irem pra cama?**  
(A) No primeiro encontro se o (a) cara/ garota for gato (a)  
(B) Depois de uma semana  
(C) Depois de estarem namorando firme  
(D) Só depois do casamento  
(E) Prefiro transas casuais

20- **(Garotas) Qual o presente perfeito?**  
(A) Perfume  
(B) Jóias  
(C) Flores   
(D) Um bichinho  
(E) Uma viagem  
(F) Um livro  
(G) Algo muito caro  
(H) Um ursinho de pelúcia

20- **(Garotos) Qual o presente perfeito?**  
(A) Ingressos pro jogo do seu time   
(B) Flores  
(C) Uma viagem  
(D) Só a presença dela já seria um presente  
(E) Um livro  
(F) Favores sexuais  
(G) Algo muito caro  
(H) Uma mascote

21- **Para você casamento é:**  
(A) Prisão perpétua com direito a carrasco (sogra)  
(B) Um acesso de loucura  
(C) Excesso de álcool no sangue  
(D) Um ato de amor  
(E) Um belo jeito de ficar rico sem ter esforço  
(F) Uma forma de exibir o quão poderosa (o) você é com um (a) lindo (a) esposo (a)

22- **Geralmente, nos deveres escolares você:**  
(A) Faz de última hora  
(B) Ameaça um 'Nerd' para que ele faça o trabalho por você  
(C) Copia de um amigo seu  
(D) Pede 'ajuda' àquele (a) monitor gato (a) que você está afim  
(E) Inventa uma desculpa para o professor.

23-** O que você não suporta em uma pessoa?**  
(A) Que se faça de vítima (bancar o coitado)  
(B) Ser esnobe  
(C) Ser infantil  
(D) Falsidade  
(E) Mediocridade  
(F) Cinismo  
(G) Hipocrisia 

24- **Filhos (bebês) em sua opinião são:**   
(A) Nunca  
(B) Quero ter uma penca  
(C) Levantar de madrugada para dar mamadeira  
(D) Fraldas sujas  
(E) Perda de privacidade  
(F) Amor incondicional  
(G) Dor de cabeça para o resto da vida  
(I) Relação custo/ beneficio... Sem o beneficio;

25- **Sinceridade/ Honestidade?**  
(A) Só quando me convém  
(B) Sempre quando possível  
(C) O que é isso?!  
(D) Uma virtude que um dia – talvez - possuirei  
(E) Coisa de otário 

26- **Qual é a base, em sua opinião, de um relacionamento duradouro?**  
(A) Amor  
(B) Comodidade  
(C) Respeito  
(D) Conhecer bem o (a) companheiro (a)  
(E) Se entender na cama  
**--------&--------**

N/A: Oi, é a Lílian! Nós escrevemos juntas todos os caps, então esse cap foi um pouquinho de cada e acreditem, demos várias gargalhadas pensando nas perguntas mais loucas possíveis pra este questionário!

N/A²: Os shippers serão surpresa justamente porque esse é o primeiro barato da fic, então vocês vão se surpreender junto com os personagens! Quando todos descobrirem quem são seus pares nós mudamos a classificação dos shippers rsrsrs

N/A³: Aqui é a Mione... Espero que curtam e comentem claro. Desculpem os erros, certo?


	2. Aberta a Temporada de Caça

**Capítulo dois - Aberta a Temporada de Caça**

Todos estavam conversando animadamente quando Tonks chamou a atenção pra si, obtendo a atenção dos alunos em pouco tempo.  
-Bom dia a todos! - falou com um grande sorriso e animação, fazendo todos se perguntarem qual a grande novidade que viria. - Hoje eu estou aqui para anunciar um grande evento elaborado pela nossa querida monitora-chefe, Hermione Granger e cujo eu sou a professora responsável.

Franzindo a testa os alunos dispensaram a atenção desejada à professora, imaginando o que, em nome de todos os bruxos, viria desta vez da cabeça da severa monitora-chefe, Hermione "Minerva Mcgonagall júnior" Granger.  
Certamente algo politicamente correto. E, todos concordavam, tediosamente produtivo... Talvez um protesto a favor da libertação da Lula Gigante... ou, quem sabe, uma passeata em favor dos direitos dos elfos e centauros... Ainda havia a opção da greve de fome, mas esta foi descartada ao passo que perceberam que Hermione não usaria algo tão drástico tão imediatamente. Ela, primeiramente, elaboraria um plano para que tudo estivesse correto, sem falhas... Aquela garota poderia ser completamente paranóica quanto à organização dos eventos.

-O evento é bem simples, será feito um correio anônimo e amoroso envolvendo os alunos acima do terceiro ano! Antes que haja protestos, o limite de idade foi imposto pela nossa querida diretora - Tonks se defende dos prováveis protestos femininos, dispensando um sorriso a Minerva, que não lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

Como a ex-auror imaginou, protestos, a princípio bastante tímidos, foram ouvidos por todo salão. Ainda que, por todo salão outra expressão era compartilhada pelos alunos: choque. Haviam ouvido bem? Hermione Granger propôs um correio amoroso no colégio?  
De repente, uma explosão de vozes assomou o lugar. Havia ela, a monitora Granger, bebido algum tipo de poção suspeita? Ou fora atingida por um balaço? Aquilo não poderia estar certo, **com certeza** Tonks se equivocara ao mencionar seu nome.  
Alunos da casa da grifinória, que conheciam mais que bem o temperamento e as atitudes de Hermione, eram os mais chocados enquanto a fitavam – ou melhor, fitavam a mais recente edição do "Profeta diário", sob o qual a jovem escondia seu rosto. Fingindo lê-lo. - À exceção de Parvati e Lilá; estas sorriam cheias de satisfação.  
Hermione sentia seu rosto queimar enquanto respirava profundamente tentando se acalmar. Ela odiava ser o centro das atenções, ainda mais quando o assunto em questão fazia as pessoas a sua volta a encararem como se fosse algum tipo de animal de aparência grotesca.  
Ela estava ciente que seus amigos a olhavam e, pelo modo que - ao baixar um pouco o jornal para olhar a sua situação. Talvez disposta a encontrar o caminho mais rápido até a saída do local. - Harry lhe dirigiu o olhar, queriam respostas, ainda que não a obrigasse a apresentá-las. Poderia perceber que ele lhe dava todo o tempo que precisava para se recompor.  
Um tempo que realmente precisava, visto que algumas alunas do segundo ano – se não estava enganada. – vinham ao seu encontro naquele momento. Buscando autocontrole dentro de si, ela inspirou e expirou profundamente seguidas vezes antes de se atrever a abaixar sua proteção, isto é, seu jornal. Tonks, alegremente alheia à situação de Hermione, continuava seu discurso:  
-Então, como eu dizia, esse correio foi elaborado pela Hermione e, por isso, é muito racional e prático, além de infalível! Há dois pequenos questionários que estarão disponíveis no salão principal - um para os garotos e outro para as garotas. - vocês irão respondê-los sinceramente e postá-lo via correio coruja pra diretoria, onde o envelope será recolhido e a coruja retornará ao remetente com um número. Por isso, não ponham seus nomes nos questionários. Os envelopes vermelhos são para as meninas e os azuis pros meninos.  
"Foi preparada uma caixa mágica, onde os envelopes, já numerado, serão colocados e o conteúdo analisado, depois será feita a correspondência deste número com os números dos questionários do sexo oposto. Em dois dias cada um receberá uma carta com todos os números com os quais você teve alto grau de compatibilidade e com os quais teria chance de começar um bem sucedido namoro!"

Hermione já não agüentava mais ser atravessada por todos aqueles olhares... Uns incrédulos - na verdade, a maioria deles eram incrédulos. -, outros raivosos (dos pingos-de-gente que foram proibidos de participar), ainda havia os irônicos, que, geralmente, era acompanhados pelo olhar interpretado, mais ou menos, por Hermione assim: "Hmm, Granger... Pondo as manguinhas de fora? Quem diria, hein?! A mais severa dos monitores, armando um 'correio amoroso'... Muito me surpreende! O que foi? Está tão desesperada assim?" – sob estes olhares Hermione quase rangia os dentes.  
Parvati e Lilá, no entanto, estavam alvoroçadas vindo ao seu encontro com sorrisos largos. Elas empurraram sem cerimônia as garotas do segundo ano que Hermione, repetidamente, explicava que não fora responsável pela restrição.

-Ei, Herms! Não posso acreditar que escondeu essa parte da gente! Que surpresa mais linda...

-Estamos tão felizes! Você é um gênio, Hermione – acrescentou Lilá. E sem mais, ambas abraçaram a morena.

-Soltem-me agora, antes que eu as azare – sibilou entre dentes. - A culpa de tudo isso é de vocês! Como eu pude lhes dar ouvidos?! – a morena quase gritou, perdendo a compostura enquanto Parvati e Lilá, lhe soltando, ainda sorriam com alegria observando Tonks instruir os alunos.

-Vocês, ao escreverem, preencherão o remetente com teu número e o destinatário com o número da outra pessoa – Tonks continuou, visivelmente ignorando o burburinho que, agora, os alunos faziam. - Verificaremos as cartas magicamente, pra descartar as que marcarem encontros ou revelarem os nomes verdadeiros – Tonks dirigiu um rápido olhar à mesa da grifinória, mais precisamente para Hermione, que ainda tentava inutilmente se esconder atrás do seu exemplar do "Profeta Diário". - Também por idéia da Hermione, faremos um baile no Dia das Bruxas, após o jantar, ele será a fantasia pra que vocês possam se aproximar ainda sem saber quem são, pois todos usarão máscaras que cobrirão os rostos e que serão entregues antes pela direção, com exceção daqueles cujas fantasias cobrirem todo o rosto.  
"Agora, eu desejo sorte a todos e que a corrida pelo par perfeito comece! Ah, vocês só poderão escolher um par pro baile! - Tonks fala animada, como se ela mesma fosse participar, e talvez se não fosse professora participaria",

Quando o discurso de Tonks acabou, Hermione se deu conta de que não deveria ter saído da cama. Todos haviam se voltado para ela, como insetos ao observar a luz... Ela fitou seu mingau enjoada e o empurrou, acabara de perder todo o apetite.  
Assim que o fez, voltou-se para Harry e Rony. – A idéia não foi... _exatamente_ minha – afirmou apenas para que eles ouvissem.

-Isso torna tudo claro para mim – Rony retrucou voltando-se para sua comida outra vez parecendo mais aliviado. – Quero dizer, um correio amoroso, em Hogwarts, e sendo idéia sua?! – continuou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Com certeza havia algo errado – a morena tentou não ficar ofendida com as palavras do amigo e se voltou para o moreno a sua frente, esperando um comentário, que não tardou a vir.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso estranho enquanto indagava: - Como você caiu nessa armadilha? – Hermione suspirou encolhendo os ombros e antes que pudesse falar algo, pessoas se postaram a sua volta, todas cheias de indagações.  
Hermione estava amaldiçoando Parvati e Lilá há quase uma hora, já esgotara todas as maldições que conhecia em sua língua e agora procurava algumas em línguas mais antigas.  
Era inacreditável o modo como aquele "Evento" havia tomado toda a escola, não havia um estudante que não comentava sobre o "Correio Amoroso" em todo o castelo, incluindo os que ficaram fora pelo limite de idade. Aliás, eram as meninas do terceiro e segundo ano as quem mais abordavam Hermione, que já não encontrava sossego nem na biblioteca, já que diversos alunos lhe procuravam com dúvidas sobre as cartas, a festa e principalmente reclamações sobre a proibição da diretora, o que rendeu a Hermione uma azaração anônima que fez seus pergaminhos "criarem vida" e dançarem loucamente sobre a mesa.  
Decidida a encontrar um lugar silencioso, onde poderia se livrar das perguntas, principalmente as inconvenientes, Hermione seguiu a passos rápidos e da forma mais discreta possível aos jardins, onde poderia encontrar algum sossego.  
Chegando ao jardim caminhou cautelosamente até ver Harry e Rony perto do lago da Lula Gigante. Sorriu ao imaginar que perto dos amigos estaria segura. Afinal uma das melhores vantagens em se ter como amigos, rapazes altos e fortes, no caso de Harry muito poderosos, era a de que eles poderiam afastar qualquer um que a viesse perturbar. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até os amigos, no entanto, ao perceber que o clima entre eles não era dos melhores, apenas se sentou em silêncio ao lado de Harry.  
Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente observando o lago enquanto Rony continuava a falar, nenhum dos dois havia notado a presença de Hermione. - Eu não sei como ela consegue, Harry - disse num suspiro. - Quero dizer, ela é tão forte. Já teria enlouquecido se estivesse em seu lugar, em seu estado – murmurou atirando uma pedra no lago.

Harry deu um sorriso forçado. - Não Ron. Você não o teria. E, em parte, acho que consigo entender de onde Tonks tira força. E é do seu próprio estado.

O ruivo o encarou descrente. - Como pode dizer isso? Ela está grávida, Harry! Grávida! De um homem bom que por culpa daquele maldito v-vol-voldemort - gaguejou ainda que continuasse aumentando seu tom de voz. - Está morto! – Rony cerrou os punhos com força enquanto Harry permanecia impassível como se já não sentisse nada, como se já não _pudesse_ o fazer. – Você, mais que ninguém, deveria entender o que é isso. Todos agora têm marcas, e estas, não podem ser apagadas - Harry o fitou seriamente. 

-Entenda o que quero dizer, Ron. Como você mesmo falou, eu, mais do que qualquer outro, posso entender isso. E é por esse motivo que lhe digo: sim, a Tonks é uma mulher extraordinariamente forte. Mas o que não a faz enlouquecer, não é sua força de vontade, sua perseverança ou sua irreverência... E sim a criança que ela tem dentro de si. Já percebeu que ela, a criança, é o presente mais fabuloso e cheio de amor que Lupin poderia ter-lhe deixado? É uma parte dele... – retrucou com uma calma que até mesmo Hermione achou incompatível com Harry Potter.

-Você fala com tanta eloqüência, como se não estivesse sentindo nada...

-Não fala assim. E não me julgue, Ron. – o moreno redargüiu secamente. – Sabe muito bem tudo o que Remo significava, significa, para mim. Não fale como se eu estivesse petrificando ou aniquilando meus sentimentos. Não pode entender toda a dor... Toda a dor que sofri com essas perdas.

-Diz isso como se fosse o único que perdeu entes queridos – Rony contrapôs com enfado.

-Diz isso como se fosse o único que perdeu entes queridos – Rony contrapôs com enfado. -Você não tem idéia de como minha mãe está arrasada com a perda de Percy, justamente quando ele havia se reconciliado com todos. - Rony fala virando um pouco o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que começaram a se acumular em seus olhos.  
-Você fala de mim, mas também não o vi chorando! Apenas tenta engolir o choro e impedir as lágrimas, quando não pode evitar ficar emocionado como agora. -Harry contrapõe duramente, afinal o amigo estava reagindo quase que da mesma forma que ele.

-Os dois estão errados! -Hermione fala decidida a acabar com a discussão. Os dois a olham com certa surpresa por ela estar ali, mas se mantêm calados. -Eu sei que não adianta passarmos a vida chorando, mas não custa nada aproveitar momentos como esses pra desabafar, afinal estamos todos juntos e podemos dar forças uns aos outros. Nenhum de nós vai julgar o outro, quando nos conhecemos tão bem a ponto de saber o quanto está guerra nos feriu.

-Você sugere que fiquemos abraçados aqui, chorando como tolos? -Rony aponta ao redor, como se mostrasse o quanto estavam desprotegidos dos olhos alheios.

-Não, sugiro que vençamos juntos o medo que até hoje nos fez passar longe da cabana do Hagrid. – Hermione contrapôs sentindo um nó na garganta, ir até a casa do amigo seria um golpe muito duro pros três. -Precisamos fazer isso por ele, vocês não acham? -Hermione pergunta se pondo de pé e esperando que os outros a seguissem.

Os outros dois se levantaram e depois de uma rápida troca de olhares, caminharam em silêncio até a cabana, que ainda possuía alguns pertences do meio-gigante. Desabafaram e choraram tudo o que acumularam desde a guerra, saindo de lá apenas depois do jantar.  
Seguindo Harry e Rony apressados pro campo de quadribol onde teriam testes pro time e Hermione pro seu quarto, onde tentaria descansar depois do estresse emocional que tivera.  
&&&&&&&&&&  
Hermione estava lendo calmamente quando uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou na cama a seu lado. Surpresa, Hermione pega a carta e logo depois vê a coruja voar apressada, deveria estar indo caçar.  
_Querida, Mione___

_Como sei que você provavelmente estava muito ocupada pra se lembrar disso, estou lhe enviando o envelope e o questionário, afinal não pega bem você, que é a idealizadora do projeto, não participar, não é?___

_Da sua amiga, Tonks _  
-Pelo visto eu não vou ter escapatória, Bichento. Acha que eu consigo um namorado? -Hermione fala com o gato que estava deitado a seu lado. Bichento apenas a olha com uma expressão que lhe pareceu desaprovadora, talvez ele tivesse ciumes da dona.

Rony havia pedido que Harry o encontrasse nos vestiário depois dos testes, e no momento os dois entrvam no gabinete do capitão.

-Então, o que voce queria discutir? É alguma tatica nova? -Harry pergunta sentando-se em sua cadeira, enquanto Rony se sentava a sua frente.

-Não, é que eu achei que aqui teriamos mais privacidade... quer dizer, lá no dormitório tem sempre vários garotos e o salão comunal ta sempre cheio. -Rony fala mechendo no seu bolso e tirando dois envelopes azuis.  
-Voce nao está pensando em participar desse correio, nao é? -Harry pergunta incrédulo, ficando ainda mais estático ao ver que Rony jogara um envelope pra ele.  
-Ei, é um projeto da mione, temos que dar um incentivo pra ela! -Rony fala com a sua melhor cara de santo.  
-O F.A.L.E. também era e nao lembro de te ver tão empolgado! -HArry retruca sarcástico.  
-Não complica, Harry! Vamos marcar logo e ver o que dá, não custa nada, não é? - Rony fala pegando uma pena das que havia perto de um tinteiro, que ele pôs entre os dois.

Harry encarou o pergaminho tenso e fitou hesitante a primeira pergunta. - Que estilo de livros você mais gosta? - leu em voz alta, fazendo Rony encarar o pergaminho como se quisesse confirmar se era mesmo aquilo.

-Essa pergunta só pode ter sido feita pela Mione! Onde já se viu por algo assim num formulário pra achar uma garota? - protesta contrariado marcando "Não gosto de ler".

Harry apenas sorriu com o comentário, enquanto lia as opções e marcava 'ficção'.

Hermione, que pensava em todos os livros que já lera, toma a difícil decisão de marcar "ficção", pois em toda boa história de ficção ela encontrava um pouco de todos os estilos.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha ao observar o questionário. Suspirou resignado ao ler novamente a primeira questão, se as perguntas continuassem assim dormiria antes mesmo de chegar a metade das questões. E nem queria imaginar como seriam suas correspondentes (**se**, obviamente, ele sobrevivesse a este tédio)...

-Ok. Vamos lá... Questão dois: O que você mais admira nas garotas? - Rony pigarreou, imaginando que tipo de respostas Hermione teria colocado naquele bendito pergaminho. – Já até imagino o que ela deve ter posto: "Perseverança"; "disciplina"... "Polidez", "Boa argumentação" – falou girando os olhos. Harry riu.

Então o ruivo voltou-se para o pergaminho ainda com um sorriso torto. - 'A': Seios - ele elevou a vista para Harry em choque. - Quem você disse que escreveu o questionário com a Hermione?

-Eu não disse...

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Rony continuou: - 'B' Pernas; 'C' Sorriso; 'D' Bumbum; 'E' Atitude - ele encarou com malicia o moreno a sua frente. - Só podemos escolher uma opção? Quero dizer... As garotas têm diversas _coisas_ que eu admiro, não só admiro para ser sincero.

-Espero que esta não seja a deixa para que me conte as partes que você admira e 'não só isso' - Harry retrucou sarcasticamente, e Rony se fingiu de ofendido.

-Eu acho que vou de 'comissão de frente' - Rony disse depois de ponderar por um instante. - E você?

-Atitude – Harry retrucou simplesmente.

-Você observa a _atitude_, meu querido Mérlin, Harry! Tantas... Mas _tantas_! Coisas para você olhar, e você me vem com esse decepcionante 'atitude'?

-Afinal quem está fazendo o questionário? - Harry replicou carranqueando.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou - o ruivo retrucou encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione olhava fixamente o pergaminho e se sentia perdida no meio das opções. "Certo, vamos analisar cada opção racionalmente" Pensou respirando fundo e iniciando da primeira. "Postura - certamente um homem maduro, que sabe se 'apresentar'... que tenha presença, é alguém potencialmente interessante..." Analisa a primeira opção, mas sem saber ao certo o que pensar. "Olhar – olhares rendem sempre bons jogos, também é pelo olhar que conhecemos as pessoas, tem olhares que realmente nos prendem... " Hermione começou a ponderar tentadoramente sobre esta opção, mas ao lembrar de duas orbes verdes esmeralda, balança a cabeça velozmente querendo tirar aquilo da cabeça e elimina a opção. "Bumbum... – não sem comentários!" Passa pela opção rapidamente e corando, logo pulando pra próxima. "Músculos..." Se remexe desconfortável na cama, suspirando fundo "Não sei porque fui pedir ajuda a Tonks" Reflete pulando pra próxima. "Sorriso - certamente um belo sorriso chama atenção..." Essa opção faz lembrar dos pais e de como eles prezam um belo sorriso. "Sem dúvida certos sorrisos são capazes de derreter até o maior e frio iceberg..." Termina aquele pensamento em dúvida sobre aquela opção e a primeira, mas por fim acaba marcando a primeira.

-Qual o seu forte? - Hermione lê a pergunta em voz alta, mordiscando a pena nervosamente.

Rony encarou Harry e as opções por um momento e numa atitude "corajosa" fala o que marcaria em voz alta. - Músculos! - disse com um sorriso confiante, já imaginando quantas não ganharia com o argumento. - Ei, o que foi? - Perguntou depois de Harry lhe dar um tapa na mão, impedindo-o de marcar.

-Você tem que ser sincero ao marcar as questões! - falou como se fosse óbvio, sustentando um sorriso divertido, enquanto Rony voltava a encarar o pergaminho emburrado.

-Ok, então vai sorriso... As garotas também gostam disso, não é? - Rony pergunta, mas ao não obter resposta, procurar Harry com o olhar, achando-o em frente a um grande espelho que havia na sala. Em seu quarto, Hermione também se observava no espelho, olhando-se criticamente.

-Sorriso... certamente poderia ser, mas não sorrindo muito - Harry pondera fitando-se.

-Meus pais elogiam muito meu sorriso, mas não é como se eu pudesse considerar a opinião deles válida, até porque eu sou tão tímida que só ia conseguir sorrir de nervoso na frente de um garoto! - Hermione pensa desanimada.

-Bumbum... Definitivamente não! - a morena fala depois de olhar o seu, que parecia muito 'modesto' perante aos das outras garotas.

-Até que eu não estou mal nessa área, o que você acha Rony? - Harry pergunta olhando pro seu bumbum, um pouco otimista.

Rony lançou um olhar estranho para Harry, do tipo "'tá me estranhando?" - Cara, no dia que eu reparar em bumbum de homem você me interna no mesmo andar do Lockhart! – respondeu o ruivo numa careta e Harry resolve pular pra outra.

-Músculos... É, até que eu me desenvolvi bastante no treinamento pra guerra, mas não sou do tipo que usa roupa justa, também não sou muito 'grande' - Harry fala se olhando após levantar a camisa e ver músculos definidos, porém não tão chamativos, na opinião dele.

"Seios... essa definitivamente não! Eu sou praticamente uma tábua!" Pondera quase deprimida ao olhar pra baixo. - Pernas... Não posso dizer que andar pra cima e pra baixo na escola com um monte de livros pesado não tenha ajudado, mas ainda assim não acho tão bom assim. – ela fala um pouco mais otimista.

"Olhar... Já me disseram que meus olhos de verde tão intenso são bonitos, mas com esses óculos na frente fica difícil!" Harry pensa fazendo uma careta pros óculos que, pela primeira vez, o incomodavam.

-Atitude... é, essa é boa, afinal não depende do _meu corpo_. – A morena, ainda diante do espelho, comenta fazendo uma careta de desaprovação pro seu reflexo. -Além do que, ninguém pode dizer que eu não tenha atitude, apesar da falta de iniciativa com garotos. - fala com certa ressalva, mas decide por marcar aquela.

-Postura... Definitivamente eu tenho postura, afinal eu tenho iniciativa, sou sério quando preciso, mas também sei relaxar, a senhora Weasley também me elogiou de terno, disse que fico elegante, isso é parte de postura, não é? - questiona ao amigo que o olhava como se Harry de repente ficasse verde e de sua testa surgissem anteninhas. Sem ouvir resposta de Rony, resolve voltar à cadeira e marcar aquela mesmo.

-Qual o programa ideal pra uma noite de verão? - Rony leu em voz alta. - Boate; Festa de amigos; Festa em casa; Banho de piscina (e afins) a dois; Um armário de vassouras já estaria de bom tamanho...? - Harry e Rony se entreolharam. O ruivo sorria com graça, Harry parecia espantado.

-Eu fico com a letra 'E', e você? Capitão Potter? - Rony disse num sorriso sacana, fazendo Harry virar os olhos.

Harry franziu a testa sob o tom matreiro do amigo e, sem nada dizer, marcou sua proposição. - "D"? - Rony comentou assim que conseguiu olhar o papel que o moreno tinha em mãos. - Hmm, espero que não esteja pensando num encontro desse tipo com a _minha irmazinha_ - disse desconfiado.

O moreno corou. - Francamente, Rony! - disse reprovador. - Você sabe muito bem que entre a Gina e eu não há mais nada - retrucou duro. - E seu estivesse afim? O que você tem que ver com isso? Pelo menos é mais sutil que um armário de vassouras! - Contrapôs em tom de deboche.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. "'Um armário de vassouras já estaria de bom tamanho'? Pelo amor de Merlim! Quem marcaria algo do tipo?" Questionou mentalmente.  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de passar os olhos em cada proposição (exceto a "E"), e decidiu, ainda que um tanto quanto incerta, pela letra "D". Era o mais próximo de um 'casal' e 'romântico' que ela pôde encontrar.

"Querida, você me surpreende a cada dia!" Hermione se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz. Olhou a volta para confirmar que estava sozinha e suspirou aliviada por perceber que era apenas sua imaginação e que Tonks **não** estava realmente ali... "Quero dizer, banho de piscina e **afins **a **dois **?" Continuou a voz em tom malicioso.

"Francamente, eu devo estar ficando louca! Será que me pegaram para bode expiatório? Nem mesmo em meu quarto você me deixa em paz, Tonks?" Questionou desanimada.

"Oh benzinho, não fique assim... Não está mais aqui quem falou, Ok?"

Hermione respirou fundo antes de ler a outra questão. "Agora numa noite de inverno... bem o clima é bem diferente, mas ainda sim é melhor a dois!" Pensa não ressentindo em marcar a opção 'D', já quase podendo sentir braços protetores e quentes lhe envolvendo com firmeza, enquanto sentia o gosto do chocolate em seus lábios.

-Vou de 'D' de novo, é bem romântico - Harry diz com um sorriso que, pra Rony, foi indecifrável.

-Cara... Às vezes, você me assusta! - comenta enquanto volta a marcar sobre o armário de vassouras.

A monitora-chefe ergueu a sobrancelha sob a pergunta oito. – "Você se auto-intitula"? – ela deu uma risada irônica ao ler a letra "B", sofisticada. – Definitivamente não. Prefiro mil vezes simplicidade e praticidade. Extravagante está fora de questão... Assim como 'Descolada', _eu não sou descolada_. Sobra-me então "desencanada" e "tímida". Bom, eu não _consigo_ ser desencanada. Estou mais para o estilo "psicologicamente problemática" de tão estressada e alvoroçada que posso ser... – objetou pensativa. Por fim, marcou a opção "C", tímida.

Ron deu de ombros enquanto marcava a "E", desencanado. E Harry, ao ponderar por um instante marcou "C".

-Hmm, 'que tipo de festa você prefere'? – o ruivo indagou.

-Fico com a "A" – Harry retrucou. – E você?

-"B", obviamente. Estou por aqui de festa em família.

Hermione optara por "d"; Não freqüento/ gosto de festas. O que, ela pensou, não surpreenderia nem um pouco sua professora de transfiguração, Tonks. "Não a decepcionarei" pensou pungente.

-"Tem alguma mania?" – Harry franziu a testa. – Nenhuma destas opções se encaixam ao meu perfil.

-Percebi – Ron redargüiu num sorriso torto. – Faltou "Bancar o herói desbravador a qualquer hora".

O capitão do time de quadribol grifinório rolou os olhos sob as risadas do amigo e marcou a opção "E", outros. – Você, definitivamente, deve marcar "B", ainda que a letra "C" e "D" também sejam sua praia – replicou com acidez. Ron fechou a cara, ainda que houvesse marcado "B".

Hermione, por sua vez, marcou "A", mania de organização. Era o que mais parecia com consigo, refletiu.

-Quando está apaixonado, você... – Ron leu.

-Se estou apaixonada... Decididamente não vou a luta, isso é mais coisa da Gina... Esperar um sinal me lembra o Harry... Desprezo é bem do Malfoy, então me resta... Nunca tomo iniciativa! - Hermione fala pensativa.

-Essa não é muito difícil, eu vou a luta e pronto! - Rony expõe confiante, mas depois fica sério ao ver Harry lendo as alternativas. - Ah que isso cara, é lógico que você tem que marcar a "B", só vai pra frente quando elas dizem algo como "Eu te amo, Harry!" E pulam no seu pescoço! – Harry corou furiosamente, mas acabou por marcar 'B'.

Harry pigarreou: - Das respostas abaixo, qual é seu maior medo? "A": Ficar pobre; "B": Acordar de manhã com uma ressaca, não lembrar de nada e ter uma garota feia ao seu lado... "C" Perder em alguma matéria (ser reprovado) - o rapaz sorriu levemente, lembrando-se de uma certa morena de olhos castanhos. - "D" Morrer virgem - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, certamente _isto_ não era coisa da Hermione.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha sob a pergunta da questão 10. - Meu maior medo? "'Ficar pobre'?" Acho que isso não pode ser considerado meu medo, visto que: _eu sou pobre_ - disse virando os olhos. – De todo jeito: letra "B", é óbvio! - pronunciou encolhendo os ombros. - Seria realmente, _realmente mesmo_, assustador acordar com uma Pansy 'buldogue' Parkinson ao lado - o ruivo estremeceu fazendo uma careta.

Harry franziu a testa, não havia nenhuma alternativa que lhe fizesse temer... Ainda que lhe parecesse muito desagradável acordar ao lado de alguém que você sequer tem idéia do que fez ao longo da noite. De alguém que sequer tinha noção de como e do porquê fora 'bater' em sua cama. Ao seu lado. Embora esse não fosse mesmo seu maior medo, mas na falta de uma opção "perder os amigos, por culpa de algum comensal da morte remanescente", decidiu por marcar também a letra "B".

Hermione olhou para o pergaminho com a sobrancelha erguida. "Francamente. Isso é idiota, isso é demasiadamente idiota...", sem ponderar muito, marcou a letra "C". Não que fosse seu pior medo, ainda que se preocupasse bastante a sobre o assunto algumas vezes tinha pesadelos com o bicho-papão da prova final de DCAT no terceiro ano...  
Mas não era, nem de longe, seu maior medo. Entretanto, as outras alternativas não lhe ajudavam muito... "Morrer virgem?! Por Merlim" E eu _nunca_" ela olhou o pergaminho para se certificar "'Acordaria de manhã com uma ressaca, não lembrando de nada e ter um cara feio ao seu lado...' Porque eu simplesmente **NUNCA** ficaria de porre!"  
E "'Ficar pobre'? Isso não é uma doença... Talvez para Draco 'soberbo' Malfoy. Não me parece nada aterrador"

-Qual desses programas mais te agrada... - Rony lê a pergunta normalmente e assim que vê a primeira opção, ele e Harry se entreolham e respondem em coro: "Quadribol". Enquanto isso, Hermione nem lê as outras opções, havia acrescentado museus e afins só pra ela, pois Tonks nunca poria tal opção.

-Qual é o seu maior desejo? - Hermione repetiu em voz alta, franzindo o cenho. - "Ser rica e famosa"? - ela torceu o nariz, via como Harry sofria por causa de sua fama. "Além do mais, não é essencial". - "Ter uma grande família" - ela deu um sorriso. Certamente desejava ter uma família... E numerosa. Nunca gostara de ter sido filha única. Ainda que a opção do "sucesso profissional" fosse realmente interessante... Ela suspirou quando observou a letra 'D'. "Para meu maior desejo ser 'conquistar a pessoa amada' eu deveria _ter_ uma pessoa a quem amasse..." Ponderou por um instante e percebeu que, mesmo que desejasse muito o sucesso profissional (e sempre o faria), seu maior sonho era ser demasiadamente feliz, ter filhos, uma grande família. E, por fim marcou a opção "B".

Rony nem sequer ponderou, quando bateu o olhar na letra 'A', a marcou sorridente. - Lógico que é a "A", o que mais se pode querer da vida?! Além do mais - ele disse, parecendo ponderar. - Ser rico e famoso, me traria todo o resto. Quero dizer, eu com certeza poderia conquistar o amor da minha vida... E até quem não o é, sendo podre de rico! - disse rindo-se.

Harry não compartilhou da risada do amigo. - Não é tão divertido quando se está nesse lugar que tanto deseja, Ron - retrucou enquanto marcava a letra "B". - Será que você não aprendeu nada convivendo todo esse tempo comigo?

-Tipo o quê? Como ser um idiota dispensando todas aquelas gatas no baile de inverno do quarto ano? Ou bancar o herói destemido? – indagou em remoque. - Pelo amor de Deus Harry, do que está reclamando? Você tem milhares de garotas aos seus pés...

Harry o olhou com remorso. - Pode até ser, mas nenhuma delas sequer sabe quem é realmente Harry Potter. Elas pensam que sou valente, e inteligente... E doce e um perfeito gentleman... Quando eu _sequer_ sei agir sem ruborizar quando estou diante delas! – suspirou frustrado. - Você me conhece, Ron... Eu NÃO sou um Deus! Eu NÃO sou perfeito. E muito mesmo um gentleman. Pelo-amor-de-Merlim, olha pra mim! Sou só o Harry. Além do mais, muitas só desejam meu dinheiro e uma pontinha da minha fama. Exibindo o troféu 'Potter' por onde passam.

-Quer trocar comigo? - Rony indagou sarcasticamente. - Eu fico com seu dinheiro e fama e te dou minha família.

-Ron! 

O ruivo riu, encolhendo os ombros. - É brincadeira, amigo.

Harry virou os olhos. - "O que te agrada mais (chama tua atenção) em uma pessoa?" E "Em qual dessas características você se sobressai?" - indagou querendo cortar de vez o assunto. Rony deu de ombros, voltando-se para seu questionário para observar as opções.

-Bem, eu vou de "E" em ambas. Quero dizer, o que não me faltar é o humor. E, de qualquer modo acho que me relaciono melhor com garotas que tem senso de humor e não levam a vida tão a sério. Veja o exemplo de Hermione... A gente não consegue se entender de jeito algum! Estou te dizendo, aquela garota tem problemas... E eu e você sabemos qual é: Ela é completamente paranóica, se irrita à toa... Eu mal posso brincar com ela, que já fica estressadinha!

Harry riu. - Não é exatamente ser 'paranóica' que é o problema dela. É você. Todo mundo sabe disso, Ron. Você adora provocá-la, e você e eu sabemos o porquê, não é? - Harry indaga erguendo a sobrancelha, Rony corou.  
- De qualquer modo eu marcarei "C", inteligente, na 13 e na 14 eu ponho... "C" também. –Harry continua, desistindo da conversa ao ver o silêncio do amigo.

-Você não disse que não podia mentir nesse questionário? - Ron chasqueou.

-O que?! Você não acha que eu seria demasiadamente "narcisista" se marcasse a "Sou lindo"? - Harry brincou.

O ruivo o olhou da cabeça aos pés. - E você precisaria de um analista se marcasse esta - disse ainda rindo-se. - Quero dizer, não é bom se iludir.

Harry se fingiu de ofendido. - Pois não é o que as garotas dizem, até a Mione me acha 'gostável'.

Hermione, em seu quarto, sequer ponderou, marcara "c" para as duas questões.

-O que não pode faltar num encontro... - Hermione olha a pergunta mordendo o lábio, não era bem um assunto de seu domínio. - beijos... Isso não é necessário num encontro... Um papo legal é sem dúvida essencial - apesar de gostar da opção continua passando os olhos pelas outras. - Opa, essa de outras pessoas também é boa, afinal a maioria dos encontros dão errado! – a garota pondera e marca a última opção.

Rony passou os olhos pelas opções em silêncio assim como Harry, decidindo rapidamente sua escolha. – Com certeza a "A", afinal pra que eu ia ter um encontro com uma garota que eu não quisesse beijar?! - Indagou como se fosse óbvio.

-Pois eu já prefiro a "E", a gente sempre pode se enganar com as aparências, afinal se ela não for legal ou algo do tipo, é sempre bom ter um "salva-vidas" por perto! - Harry fala marcando a última e deixando Rony meio na dúvida, mas por fim não decidindo mudar de opção.

"Meu maior defeito..." Hermione pondera lendo o pergaminho. "Tenho alguns, mas apesar de humor não ser meu forte, acho que seria um exagero marcar... perfeccionismo não é exatamente um defeito... Acho que sendo este um questionário de um correio amoroso, devo marcar a 'A'... Afinal, 'timidez' e relacionamentos não combinam" Raciocina marcando a primeira.

-Ok, Harry me diz meu maior defeito e eu digo o seu, afinal os outros sempre vêem melhor nosso defeitos, não é? - Rony propõe e assusta Harry com a coerência do raciocínio do amigo.

-É uma ótima idéia! Você, sem dúvida nenhuma, deve marcar a 'C' enquanto não aprender a comer direito! - Harry fala tentando ficar sério e Rony apesar de não gostar, acaba aceitando a opinião do amigo.

-Ok, agora quanto a você, nem preciso dizer que é a 'A', já que pra você se mexer a garota tem que praticamente pular no seu colo! - Rony retruca fazendo Harry corar.

-Dentre as características abaixo, quais os defeitos que você não suporta em alguém? - Rony leu. - Bom, eu acredito que 'não ser engraçada' seja um grande defeito - disse marcando a letra "d".

Harry deu de ombros, não achava aquilo um grande defeito, mas não queria discutir com Rony sobre quem entendia mais de qualidades. Coisa que, certamente, Rony ficaria inclinado a fazer. O moreno virou os olhos e marcou a letra de "e", 'ser possessiva'. - Ainda não consigo acreditar que a Cho sentiu ciúmes de Hermione. "Da _Hermione_! Por Merlin!".

-Bom, a Hermione parecia, parece, quero dizer, viver atrelada ao seu pescoço... Quase como uma parte sua. Não me admira que a Cho tenha tido ciúmes.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Ron! Hermione é minha amiga. E se fosse assim, a Cho mais teria que ter ciúmes de _você_! Afinal você _dorme_ comigo.

-Durmo com você uma vírgula! - Retrucou alarmado, fazendo Harry gargalhar. - Só dividimos o mesmo quarto. O mesmo quarto, tá legal?!

Hermione estreitou a vista para a questão e, ponderando um pouco, marcou a letra "c", não ser educado. "Ainda sinto calafrios toda vez que vejo Ron comer. Se é que se pode chamar de 'comer', não me admira que sinta tanta fome e 'coma' tanto, mais deixa cair comida do que a engole!" Pensou fazendo uma careta.

-Qual desses animais de estimação prefere? – Harry contestou.

-Animal de estimação... - Rony fala pensativo e lendo as opções.

-Eu, apesar de adorar a Edwiges, adoraria um cachorro pra brincar! - Harry fala marcando a opção enquanto se lembrava de almofadinhas.

-É, até que cachorro é legal, até porque ele podia por o Bichento pra correr! -Rony fala com um sorriso maldoso, lembrando de como Bichento corria atrás de Perebas e imaginando como Hermione se sentiria na posição dele.

Já Hermione ao ler a questão vinte apenas olha pro lado, onde Bichento estava deitado, enroscado perto de si e faz um carinho atrás de suas orelhas antes de marcar a opção 'B'.

-Quanto tempo o relacionamento deve ter antes de irem pra cama? – Hermione leu a questão corando um pouco. "O que a professora McGonagall pensaria se lesse isso? Provavelmente perderia meu distintivo!" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando retirar dela os maus pensamentos.

-A letra "A" é claro! - Rony marcar olhando pra Harry, que parece inseguro, mas depois marca a "C". – "C"? Harry, você tem certeza que é homem? Porque isso é resposta de garotas! - fala indignado com a resposta do amigo, que chega a engasgar com a reação do amigo.

-Também não é assim! Eu só não acho legal dar intimidade a alguém que eu não tenho certeza se realmente gosto! - se justifica meio que atropelando as palavras e sem olhar pra Rony.

-Cara... Você 'tá realmente me assustando! Isso foi o que a Lilá me disse sobre sexo! - Rony recrimina fazendo uma careta digna de um feijãozinho de todos os sabores com gosto de vômito.

-Você tentou... er... _você sabe_, com a Lilá? - Harry pergunta pasmado. O outro rapaz não respondeu, apenas sorriu de modo enigmático antes de ir pra outra questão.

-A primeira e a última nem merecem comentários! - Hermione fala já imaginando que seriam as preferidas dos meninos. - A segunda também não é boa, afinal uma semana não é o suficiente pra se conhecer alguém... a "D" é um exagero, tudo bem que é legal, mas não deve ser uma regra, então sem dúvidas a "C". - Marca a opção corando levemente ao imaginar o que diriam se a vissem marcando aquela opção ao invés da "D".

Harry se voltou para seu pergaminho outra vez, resolvendo ignorar o goleiro de seu time. - Qual o presente perfeito? - falou em voz alta, tratando de parar de corar.

-Que homem, em nome de Merlim, gostaria de ganhar flores? O Neville?! Pelo-amor-de-Deus! - Rony falou balançando a cabeça enquanto relia as opções.

-Visto que ele tem adoração por Herbologia, não seria um presente ruim - Harry disse encolhendo os ombros. Rony olhou incrédulo para o amigo antes de marcar a letra "A", Ingressos pro jogo do seu time.

-Bom, eu fico com a "D", Só a presença dela já seria um presente - Harry disse marcando. Ron o encarou chocado.

-Você 'tá falando sério?! – o moreno assentiu. - Harry, amigão, você _realmente_ precisa de um analista.

-O quê?! Por que?

-Que homem, em sã consciência, marcaria isso? - indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Você está me escondendo alguma coisa... O que é? Está apaixonado é? Não andou ingerindo nenhum bombom de uma admiradora secreta, certo?

-Não...

-Harry fale para mim, eu posso pedir ajuda ao professor de poções... Posso agendar uma consulta no St. Mungos para você. Se quiser eu até mesmo posso te acompanhar... Meu pai conhece muitos medi-bruxos, e tem um amigo dele que cuida desses problemas... Você sabe, _psicológicos_... Ninguém iria saber, eu prometo pra você! Seria tudo muito sigiloso!

O moreno virou os olhos. - Só porque eu não concordo com sua opinião, não significa que eu esteja errado. Ou que eu tenha algum problema, Ron.

O ruivo encolheu os ombros. – Mas se você mudar de idéia... – Harry lançou um olhar de aviso ao amigo e este se calou.

Hermione ponderou por um instante. "Uma viajem seria bom, mas, definitivamente, nada mais me encantaria que um bom livro" disse num pequeno sorriso, marcando a letra "F".

"Pra você casamento é... Não tem o que pensar!" Hermione lê a pergunta e vai direto na letra "D", um ato de amor.

-Cara essas opções estão o máximo! Olha só essa: Prisão perpétua com direito a carrasco (sogra)... - Rony diz e dá uma pausa pra um acesso de riso que Harry acompanha. - Certamente é uma ótima opção! Mas também têm as debaixo. "Um acesso de loucura" ou "um excesso de álcool", 'tá difícil de escolher! - Rony comenta de modo divertido, encenando um ataque de desespero.

-Pois eu ainda acho um ato de amor, não me casaria por nenhum outro motivo! - Harry fala já marcando a letra "D", ao que Rony o olha descrente.

-Eu desisto de comentar suas respostas, você é um caso perdido!

Hermione torceu o nariz ao ler: - Geralmente, nos deveres escolares você... - Sentia-se ultrajada ao ter que marcar uma daquelas opções. Olhando com desgosto para a folha, ela acaba por marcar "B", opção que Tonks lhe indicara; ameaça um 'Nerd' para que ele faça o trabalho por você.

Rony começou a gargalhar quando leu a pergunta. E Harry o fitou com a sobrancelha erguida. - O que você acha que a Hermione marcou? – o ruivo indagou ainda rindo-se. - "Copia de um amigo seu"? Ela cairia dura antes de isso acontecer! Visto que seus amigos somos nós! Imagine ela copiando as nossas respostas?! Já que, sem ela, não haveria respostas!

Harry deu uma risada enquanto marcava "A", faz de última hora.

-"Pede 'ajuda' àquele monitor gato que você está afim", você consegue imaginar a Hermione pedindo ajuda?! - Rony indagou. - E que monitor gato?! A não ser eu, é claro... Mas bem, você sabe, eu não sou lá um crânio. Hermione _nunca_ pediria a minha ajuda.

-Ela _nunca_ te consideraria gato, isso sim - Harry contrapôs rindo-se. Ofendido, o ruivo deu de ombros e marcou a letra "c", copia de um amigo.

Ao lerem a pergunta 22, nem pensaram muito e marcaram a letra "G", afinal não havia nada pior do que pensar uma coisa e fingir outra, nem precisavam comentar.

-Filhos (bebês) em sua opinião são - Harry leu e sorriu, marcando a opção "b", 'quero ter uma penca'. E viu que Rony também marcou "b". - Pensei que quisesse ser filho único...

Rony deu de ombros. - Quando se tem uma família enorme, acostuma-se rápido demais. Não consigo me ver com uma família pequena. Do tipo eu, minha esposa, e um filho.

-Isto se você conseguir uma esposa, Ron. Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, mas você é muito... Como eu posso dizer... Muito mais sapo do que um príncipe encantado – disse brejeiro depois de fingir ponderar um pouco.

–Ah, cala essa boca, Potter! - Ron atirou a blusa do uniforme, imunda, no amigo.

Hermione pensou por um instante, mas, por fim, marcou a letra "D", amor incondicional. Era assim que acreditava ser o sentimento dos pais para com seus filhos. Era aquilo que, para ela, expressava exatamente a sensação de ter um filho ou vários. Não importava. Ela apenas sabia que tendo apenas um ou tendo uma dúzia, os amaria... Incondicionalmente.

-Sinceridade/Honestidade... não tem o que pensar, 'B'. – Hermione marca de pronto, assim que lê a pergunta.

-Porque essa resposta? – Harry pergunta após marcar a letra 'B' e ver Rony marcar a 'A'. - Porque na maior parte das vezes ser honesto não vale a pena! –fala com um sorriso que os gêmeos sempre exibiam quando iam aprontar alguma.

-Qual é a base, na sua opinião, de um relacionamento duradouro? - Hermione releu a pergunta. - Bom, eu acredito que um pouco de cada coisa que se encontra aqui formam uma boa base. Mas creio que amar, ainda que seja essencial não seja uma base tão solidão, amor sem respeito, se torna algum ruim e pode certamente machucar alguém, ou pior, aquele que amamos... – ponderando um pouco, marcou a letra "c".

Confuso quando as alternativas, Harry suspirou. - O que você acha, Rony? Quero dizer... Todas parecem fragmentos de um relacionamento... O que eu deveria marcar?

-Você pensa demais Harry, é a letra "E" e acabou. - Rony contrapôs ignorando a argumentação do amigo.

-Obrigado por nada, Rony. E francamente, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão pervertido. Você não pensa em outra coisa não?!

-Quadribol?!

Virando os olhos, Harry se voltou para seu pergaminho e optou pela questão 'c', lhe parecia a mais certa, de todo modo.

(continua)

**N/A: Olá! Aqui é a Mione. , bom, queria agradecer pelos comentários... Fico feliz que tenham gostado e estejam se divertido. Espero que curtam o capítulo e, obviamente, comentem muito XD XP!****  
****Ah! Desculpem os erros... ******

**N/A²: Oi, é a Lílian! Adorei os comentários que recebemos, espero que todos continuem comentando muito! A pequena enquete deste cap é: Quais os shippers da fic?****  
**


	3. Detenção

**Capítulo 3 – Detenção **

Rony sorria animadamente enquanto saía pelo retrato da mulher gorda, seguido por Harry. Hermione, para variar, havia lhes avisado que precisaria ir à biblioteca e, por isso, naquela manhã lhes encontraria diretamente no salão principal.

-Por que tanta animação, Rony? Por acaso hoje é dia de sobremesa extra?

-Que engraçado – retrucou o ruivo com ironia. – Apenas estou feliz.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente. – Por que motivo, exatamente? Por termos dois tempos de poções hoje?

Rony fez uma careta. – Obviamente que não. Estava pensando que hoje receberemos o número de nossas correspondentes – Rony disse enquanto observava um grupo de sextanista.

-Ah isso – Harry retrucou observando também o grupinho; este lhe lançava olhares e risadinhas e, atrevidamente, mandavam beijinhos enquanto davam mais risadinhas. Harry lhes ofereceu um sorriso tímido enquanto continuava a andar, tratando de não corar quando ouvira uma das meninas gritar um "gostoso".

Rony virou os olhos. – Por Merlin, Harry! Estamos falando de garotas, muitas garotas! – exclamou ainda olhando de canto de olho as garotas que passavam demoradamente por eles. – Qual é, não me diga que não está animado por saber se há alguma que seja compatível contigo? – o moreno deu de ombros, fazendo o ruivo bufar. – Qual é o seu problema?

-Do que está falando? – indagou com o cenho franzido, voltando-se para o amigo.

-Eu até entendo que seja tímido e que você pareça um pateta perto de qualquer ser do sexo oposto, mas – Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar ofendido.

-Eu não ajo como um pateta!

Rony sorriu ironicamente. – Prove.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha ao observar o modo desafiador e altivo como seu amigo se portava e então sorriu maldosamente, Rony iria se arrepender de ter lhe desafiado.  
Antes de qualquer um, o ruivo deveria saber que Harry Potter não gostava de ser provocado. Decidido a fazer o amigo cair do salto de soberba e fazê-lo perder aquele seu sorrisinho cínico, Harry se voltou para um certo grupo de garotas da lufa-lufa que estava passando por eles entre cochichos e risadinhas.

Com um sorriso torto, Harry passou a mão nos cabelos e, sem ter o olhar direcionado a uma garota em especial, lhes ofereceu uma piscadela... Rony resmungou um "isso não é justo" quando viu as garotas corarem e darem mais risadinhas enquanto acenavam encantadas para Harry.

O moreno sorri divertido ao observar o olhar de Rony. - É o 'gene' Potter - retrucou em motejo. – Cortesia de James Potter.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo, mas Harry apenas sorriu misteriosamente. Ele não contaria que havia, há anos atrás, entrado nos pensamentos de Severo Snape. Eles seguiram em silêncio todo o resto do caminho.

O salão principal estava anormalmente silencioso, parecia que todos estavam ansiosos esperando o correio coruja que ao entrar, causou um enorme furor em todas as quatro mesas.  
As corujas quase tinham as patas arrancadas com a ansiedade das meninas, que não escondiam a empolgação com o correio amoroso. Já os meninos preferiam fingir que não estavam empolgados, mas rasgavam os envelopes assim que os pegavam das pobres aves.  
Hermione já "lera" por diversas vezes o mesmo parágrafo, Parvati e Lilá comiam uma torrada atrás da outra de tanto nervosismo, ao contrário de Rony, que estranhamente se entupia de suco de abóbora, mas não comia quase nada, enquanto Harry parecia ser o único alheio aquilo tudo, seguindo seu café da manhã normalmente.  
Quando as corujas chegaram todos abriram seus envelopes e esboçavam as mais diversas reações, Parvati e Lilá mostravam as suas umas pras outras, assim como a maioria que estava no salão; Rony lia e relia sua carta com uma expressão completamente abobalhada e Harry e Hermione liam suas cartas com expressões indefiníveis.

Lilá e Parvati logo olharam pros outros e estufando o peito e ajeitando os cabelos disseram em uníssono:  
-Dez números! -falam mal se contando de alegria.

-Não que eu duvidasse que teríamos muitos pretendentes, mas era melhor esperar para ter certeza, não é? - Parvati disse exultante.

-Mas e vocês, quantos números receberam? - Lilá pergunta curiosíssima.

-Eu não acredito! Vinte! Eu recebi vinte números e vocês? - Gina chega eufórica, fazendo Parvati e Lilá ficarem entre envergonhadas e mortas de inveja.

-Oito? O "grande" Harry Potter só recebeu oito? - Rony pergunta entre risos.

-Qual o problema Rony? Você recebeu quantos, _garanhão_? -Gina retruca irônica.

-T-R-I-N-T-A! Podem ver aqui, o senhor Ronald Weasley é o grande recordista! -Rony fala cheio de si, exibindo a enorme lista e deixando todos boquiabertos.

-Realmente, são trinta! - Parvati fala completamente incrédula, afinal como poderia Harry ter oito e Rony trinta, quase quatro vezes mais.

-Pois é, parece que o velho charme Weasley é muito mais eficaz que qualquer gene Potter. Aliás, Harry, sem saberem que você é o menino que sobreviveu fica bem difícil, não é? - Rony fala se sentindo o galã de Hogwarts.

-E por ser muito mais difícil é que fica interessante - Harry retrucou com um brilho diferente no olhar, como se através daquele correio, realmente pudesse achar a garota certa; uma que realmente gostaria do Harry e não do Escolhido.

-Bom, mas e você Hermione, quantos números recebeu? - Gina pergunta querendo tirar o foco do irmão, antes que o ego dele os expulsasse do salão principal.

-Uns poucos, nada demais. - Hermione diz dobrando a carta e já a guardando, mas Rony, que estava a seu lado, rapidamente retira a carta da mão dela, que protesta indignada.

-Dois! Como você só conseguiu receber dois números? - Rony indagou assustado e mostrando a carta dela pros outros.

-Provavelmente com resposta do tipo: Não gosto de festas, Museus e afins e principalmente Sexo só depois do casamento! - Lilá fala em tom debochado e todos riem, se vendo obrigados a concordar.

Hermione, no entanto, apenas cora ao lembrar de suas respostas, não sabia se era pior virar chacota por aquilo ou pela verdade. Recuperando sua carta e a guardando de modo digno, apenas disse que tinha de ir à biblioteca antes da aula e que os encontrava em sala.  
------------------------

-Luna, você não pode mandar uma carta dessas para um garoto, tem que ser mais misteriosa, o fazer querer te conhecer e, principalmente, não mencione o Pasquim e nenhuma reportagem! - Gina falou pondo fogo no pergaminho que a loira lhe havia entregado.

-E porque eu não posso falar do Pasquim e das reportagens dele? - perguntou com um tom de indignação na voz.

-Porque é dar muita bandeira, vão logo notar que é você! Lembre que é contra as regras dar pistas. E falar sobre a revista do teu pai é muita bandeira, não?! - Gina retruca em tom cúmplice e Luna a olha como se ela tivesse toda razão.

-Então como eu escrevo? – a loira indagou confusa e perdida.

Antes que Gina pudesse lhe responder, alguém o fez... Cheio de ironia e maldade:  
-Por que está se preocupando com isso, Lovegood? Muito me impressiona que tenha alguém para quem escrever. - riu divertido observando o olhar incrédulo que Gina lhe lançava. - O que é Weasley? Alguém tem de ser verdadeiro por aqui! - ele deu de ombros enquanto tornou a fitar Luna. - Eu sinto em lhe informar, _benzinho_ - continuou cinicamente. -, mas não é como se você precisasse se preocupar muito com essas cartas e os seus supostos pretendentes... Assim que eles descobrirem que é você, sendo isto cedo ou tarde, eles irão pular fora. É tão difícil para você entender que não lidamos bem com malucos?

Gina observou a amiga nervosamente; esta, incrivelmente, parecia não ter ouvido nada do que Draco Malfoy lhe dissera, enquanto o observava com um misto de curiosidade e desprezo muito atípico de seu feitio.

-Ouvindo conversas alheias? – a loira indagou, num tom que beirava a diversão, franzindo o cenho.

Ao contrário de Luna, que parecia demasiadamente alheia às ofensas do loiro, Gina sentia seu rosto queimar de raiva. Quem era ele para tratar uma garota daquele modo? Ainda que Luna não demonstrasse, aquilo certamente a magoava. Como poderia não machucar?!  
Gina nunca fora mesmo como sua amiga, ficando tranqüila e levando na brincadeira as maldades ditas por idiotas... Não conseguia estar calma enquanto era ofendida ou quando um amigo seu o era. E a atitude de Luna não ajudava em nada, ela nem reagiu... Antes que pudesse se controlar – e nem se esforçou para fazê-lo. – Estava tomando suas dores.

Cerrando os punhos, Gina se levantou, fitando-o com os olhos faiscando. – Quem pensa que é?! Eu não lembro de termos pedido sua opinião, Malfoy. E, que fique bem claro para você – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, num sorriso que não chegou nunca a atingir seus olhos. –, Seria a última pessoa a quem pediríamos uma opinião.

–Não preciso de sua permissão para dar uma opinião. Não posso fazer nada se ofende-se com ela - Draco sorriu com sarcasmo dando de ombros. - Não é problema meu se você é, como posso dizer? "Sensível" para ouvir verdades.

-Suas verdades, quer dizer – a ruiva contrapôs secamente. – Você se acha no direito de humilhar os outros, sabe Deus o porquê; sempre achando-se o superior... Como se realmente tivesse sangue azul, **mas deixe-me lhe contar um segredo...** – ela sorriu com ironia. - Você nunca percebeu que é e sempre será, ainda que tenha se acovardado na última hora e voltado correndo para os braços do seu padrinho – disse em tom macio, fazendo alusão à guerra onde Draco "se voltou contra" Voldemort, pedindo ajuda à Severo Snape. -, que ainda tem o mesmo sangue-ruim do seu pai. E não, _amorzinho_, não estou falando do tipo que você considera ser "sangue ruim", aquele que despreza. Você é pior, já que o que considera "sangue ruim", na verdade, são pessoas muito, mas muito acima do que um dia poderia ter a pretensão de tentar ser, Malfoy – o rapaz enrijeceu o maxilar, mas Gina continuou. – Quer saber? Eu deveria ter pena de você... Oh sim! Pena. É apenas um iludido, quero dizer, no seu mundinho medíocre você sempre foi tratado como um principezinho, não é? Deve ter sido um baque grande descobrir que pouca gente aqui se importa com essa sua suposta posição que, seus pais, creio, incutiram em sua cabecinha fraca... – ela inclinou a cabeça para frente, aproximando seu rosto do dele e sorriu como se ponderasse ao encarar seus olhos. – Engraçado... Você ainda pensa que é insubstituível... Desculpa! Você é dispensável, amor – a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha sob o ar grave de Draco. – Estas são minhas verdades. É sempre bom ter uma segunda opinião, ainda que esta não seja tão favorável. Desce do palco, Malfoy. Você não é nada - Gina lhe ofereceu uma piscadela sorrindo levemente sob o ligeiro corar do rosto do rapaz.

Draco ergueu a mão e a lançou contra seu rosto. A garota sequer se moveu ao indagar:  
-Perdeu a compostura, garotão? – Gina observou sua mão parar no ar de imediato, enquanto ele respirava agitadamente, abaixando-a lentamente.

O loiro a encarou. – Isso não muda o fato de a Di lua ser o que é e do que irão pensar quando descobrirem quem ela é. Ou de você ser tão ou mais desprezível que eu, Weasley.

-Preste atenção, garoto – apontou ameaçadoramente para o rosto dele. – Não mexa com amigos meus. _Você não pode comigo_.

O rapaz riu desdenhosamente. – Isto é uma ameaça, pobretona?

-Tire a prova – redargüiu num sorriso impertinente, erguendo a sobrancelha.

O sorriso superior de Draco se perdeu quando voltou seu olhar, sério, para ela. – Cuidado, Weasley. Você não me conhece...

-A recíproca é verdadeira, benzinho – respondeu num gracejo. – Já está avisado, Malfoy. Agora faça o favor de desaparecer da nossa frente, não é como se você fosse uma companhia agradável.

-E quem me fará sair? – ele riu quando a viu sacar sua varinha, mas fez o mesmo, apontando para o rosto dela, assim como Gina o fazia.

Luna, que até o momento não havia se manifestado, decidiu agir antes que aqueles dois fossem bater na ala-hospitalar. – Parem já! – ela murmurou alarmada enquanto olhava para os lados com medo que fossem pegos, os outros dois não lhe deram atenção. – O que têm na cabeça!? Guardem as varinhas agora! - sibilou reprovadora. Gina a olhou antes de, relutante, obedecer.

-Eu não vou obedecer você, Di Lua.

-Ah vai sim. Assim como vai sair dessa biblioteca - redargüiu secamente. -Ou eu mesma transfiguro você malfoy. E eu te prometo - Luna já pressionava sua varinha contra o peito do rapaz -, que de um modo que nem mesmo a diretora ou qualquer outra pessoa, será capaz de reverter. Verá que não estou na Corvinal à toa

-Eu pago pra ver.

Luna ergueu a sobrancelha altiva. - Como quiser, Draco.

-Abaixe já esta varinha, Malfoy! - Rony chegara e já apontava a varinha para o loiro. -Quem você acha que é para ameaçar minha irmã? - pergunta furioso.

Draco dispensou apenas um segundo olhando Rony enquanto volta-se para Luna e Gina. – A "dinastia" Weasley nunca acaba? Às vezes me esqueço que seus pais só sabem fazer uma coisa: filhos. Convenhamos - ele riu maliciosamente. - Se seu pai se ocupasse e empenhasse tanto no trabalho como quanto em fazer filhos, eu te garanto Weasley, vocês seriam ricos!

Rony franziu o cenho, seu rosto ganhando cor enquanto cerrava com força os punhos e dentes, então, antes que Draco pudesse rir mais de sua própria piada o ruivo lhe dispensou um soco bem no rosto, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que era um bruxo. Draco cambaleou desnorteado e deu vários passos para trás com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, ele não observou o sorriso sacana de Gina quando esta estendeu a perna para o lado, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair no chão.  
Rony gargalhou, felicitando a irmã pela perspicácia. Mas antes que pudesse rir ainda mais, um Draco irritadiço atirou seu corpo contra o de Rony com toda a força. Caíram com um baque surdo e, no caso do ruivo, doloroso... A palavra de ordem era "vingança". Com um sorriso maldoso, o loiro imobilizou Rony sob si e passou, cheio de satisfação, a lhe desferir socos em qualquer parte (visível ou não) que seus punhos pudessem alcançar.  
Gina, ao ouvir mais um dos gemidos de Ron - que não conseguia se livrar do rapaz sobre si. -, decidiu que já era hora de intervir, suas esperança de que Rony iria se sobrepor à força de Draco esmorecendo a cada soco que chegava com violência no corpo dele.

Tomando impulso e respirando fundo, a garota esqueceu que estava numa biblioteca e não numa luta livre e se atirou sobre Draco, prendendo com os dois braços seu pescoço com toda a força que tinha. - Hey! Esse saco de pancadas é meu! E só meu! Larga ele! Larga! Droga! – ela exclamou irritada, tentando apertar mais o "abraço" que dava em Draco. - Seu maldito! Você o está machucando!

Draco parou um instante de bater em Rony, a "pentelha" Weasley o estava sufocando. Com ambas as mãos, ele retirou as dela de seu pescoço e a emburrou, afastando-a de si. Gina bateu fortemente as costas na estante, o que fez com que diversos livros caíssem e um particularmente grosso batesse em sua cabeça. Imediatamente um líquido quente e viscoso pareceu escorrer por seu couro cabeludo e, como se não fosse o suficiente, viu que o maldito livro era Hogwarts uma história, uma pequena ironia talvez.  
Luna estava cansada de apenas ficar observando tudo, tinha de fazer alguma coisa antes que Draco matasse Ronald a socos. Bufou frustrada, como era possível que agissem como bárbaros? Determinada, ela apontou a varinha para Draco, disposta a acabar com aquela loucura. Ele nunca soube o que lhe atingira, pois, de repente, e sem que Draco nem ao menos ouvisse Luna pronunciar qualquer encantamento, uma corrente forte de ar o atingiu e no segundo depois ele tornara-se um pequeno porquinho, cor de rosa e com alguns pêlos loiros na cabeça.  
Infelizmente, a bibliotecária vira o momento da transfiguração. Gina já estava às lágrimas de tanto rir - e, ela pensou, que realmente preferia Draco assim. Calado e cor de rosa... – quando notou a presença de uma mau-humorada madame Pince.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Luna pegou o "porquinho" no colo e sorriu inocentemente. – Trabalho de trato das criaturas mágicas.

A mulher estreitou a vista para o porquinho, este não parecia nada à-vontade entre os braços de Luna, lhe apontou a varinha e, ao observar o nervosismo de Gina e o desaparecer do sorriso de um Rony muito vermelho e suado, murmurou asperamente. – _Finite encantatem _– o feitiço atingiu o porco, mas nada aconteceu. Nem Gina ou Rony escondeu a surpresa enquanto madame Pince olhava de Luna para o porquinho em desconcerto. Ela poderia jurar que havia um rapaz a mais ali.

-Madame Pince, eu lhe disse. Estou fazendo uma pesquisa, para saber se...

-Eu vi um rapaz aqui – a interrompeu. – Onde ele está?

-Por que deveríamos saber? – Rony indagou dando de ombros. 

-Você estava apontando sua varinha para ele, srta Lovegood.

-Ah! Esse rapaz... Bom, com certeza deve estar na biblioteca.

-Não têm nada para me contar? – Ela observou atentamente os três. De Rony e seu rosto vermelho e suado, depois Luna que ainda insistia em rir inocentemente, à Gina, com uma pequena mancha escura na blusa que usava.

-O que quer dizer? – Luna indagou franzindo o cenho.

-Vocês, por acaso, não viram nada de anormal, não é? Srta. Lovegood?

-O que está insinuando? – Gina indagou parecendo ofendida.

-Nada – retrucou observando o chão a procura de uma pista. - Mas acredito que estão encrencados... _accio varinha_ - ela examinou a varinha em mãos, era a de Draco. - Os quatro – acrescentou com os olhos cintilando.

-A senhora não pode provar nada com uma varinha que pode, e muito bem, ter sido de um aluno desatento.

-É o que veremos, meus _queridos_ - então a mulher lhes deu as costas. – O que estão esperando? Vamos, todos para a diretoria. E é claro, senhor Weasley – disse em tom de enfado -, que o porco também deve ir.  
------------------------

Gina saiu da sala da diretora pisando duro, ainda acompanhada por Luna, Rony e Draco. Ela lançou um olhar atravessado para o loiro, que o retribuiu em desafio. "Ele já deixara de ser um porco, infelizmente" ela bufou desejando que Luna pudesse ter feito um feitiço irreversível. "Ele ficara muito mais gracioso como um porquinho cor-de-rosa no fim das contas..." Pensou sorrindo desdenhosa.

-Pra onde você vai, Gina? – Luna indagou franzindo o cenho, observando-a seguir na direção oposta ao "trio".

A ruiva deu de ombros. – Por aí...

-Cuidado para não se perder, Weasley... Esse castelo pode ser bem perigoso – Draco falou com um brilho malicioso no olhar enquanto sorria de modo indecifrável.

A ruiva o ignorou, voltando-se para Luna e Rony. – Nos falamos logo mais. E, se isto não acontecer... Ainda teremos de nos encontrar na maldita detenção – Draco pôde sentir que a ruiva o encarava e quando se voltou para trás viu Gina lhe dispensar um olhar fulminante, ele riu com sarcasmo e voltou a andar, afastando-se rapidamente do grupo. Logo, Luna e Rony seguiram o mesmo caminho, separando-se mais tarde, cada um indo ao encontro de seu salão comunal.

Gina desceu mais uma leva de escadas, andando sem pressa pelo corredor. Não tinha idéia de onde seus pés estavam a levando, mas apenas saber que estava longe do "cretino do Malfoy" sentia até mesmo seu humor voltar a si. Ela entrou num corredor à esquerda do qual estava e trombou com alguém. O que não foi nada suave.

-Desculpe... Eu não – ela dizia desconcertada, erguendo a vista.

–Tudo bem - o rapaz a sua frente sorriu abertamente. - Vou sobreviver – ela sorriu de volta, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Mas... Você se machucou? – indagou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Não se preocupe. Como sempre dizem, vaso ruim não quebra – contrapôs ajeitando a saia.

Ele a encarou divertido e retrucou marotamente: - Eu não diria que você é um vaso ruim.

Gina voltou seu olhar para o rapaz, com interesse. Era de altura mediana, mas ainda assim, mais alto que ela. Tinhas os cabelos lisos de uma tonalidade que se aproximava do loiro e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados lhe sorriam quase inocentemente. _Quase_. – Você é jogador de quadribol, não é? - indagou após passear distraidamente os olhos por seu corpo. Lembrava-se vagamente de alguém com aquele porte _interessante_ estar no treino de quadribol do time da corvinal que espiara na semana passada.

Ele assentiu, sua mão passando instintivamente sobre o cabelo. - E o jogador tem nome? – perguntou sorrindo marota.

O rapaz corou levemente antes de lhe responder. - Thiago Summer.

-Eu sou Gina. Gina Weasley – retrucou estendendo a mão, que o rapaz aceitou, mas não a apertou, levou até seus lábios e a beijou suave e sedutoramente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. – E é um prazer conhecê-lo, Thiago... – murmurou fitando-o.

-É todo meu. Gina.

-Tenho de ir – ela falou encolhendo os ombros, como se não quisesse realmente o fazer.

-A gente se esbarra outro dia desses – o rapaz disse assim que ela alcançou certa distância.

Gina olhou para trás com o seu melhor sorriso e lhe ofereceu uma piscadela. – Talvez - disse ainda por cima do ombro, sorrindo torto. E logo sumiu de vista.

-Eu vi a Gina primeiro, corvinal - fala um rapaz de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. - Te aconselho a nunca mais dar em cima da minha ruivinha, senão um balaço vai acabar com a sua cara de Nerd - disse quase em um rosnado, olhando o corvinal de forma ameaçadora.

-Tira suas mãos imundas do meu irmão! - ordena um sonserino mais alto que os outros dois, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

Aproveitando a distração do grifinório, Thiago o empurra com força, fazendo-o recuar dois passos para se equilibrar, enquanto isso o sonserino se aproximava. - Tudo bem, Raphael, esse idiota é só um coitado que vai perder a garota para mim - o corvinal fala risonho e arranca umas risadas do irmão.

-Eu vou mostrar a você quem é o idiota, nerd estúpido! - esbraveja sacando sua varinha e apontando pro corvinal.

-Estúpidos são os grifinórios, que acham que podem vencer qualquer um, quando na verdade os sonserinos são os mais poderosos. - Raphael comenta desdenhoso, também sacando sua varinha junto com o irmão.

-Não se meta, eu quero mostrar a este metidinho o que um _nerd _pode fazer - Thiago fala confiante e apontando a varinha para o grifinório, que espertamente apontava para o meio dos dois, podendo atingir um ou outro rapidamente.

-Ninguém vai mostrar nada a ninguém! - Harry se aproxima da confusão, encarando todos duramente. - O que está pensando que está fazendo, John? Quer desfalcar o time? - Harry indaga usando sua moral de capitão.

-Desculpe capitão, mas é que esse cara estava mexendo com a minha garota - John se defende, virando-se para Harry e baixando a varinha, mas sem perder contato visual com Thiago.

-Sua garota? Você por acaso já avisou isso a ela? Porque do jeito que ela me olhou, não parecia ter namorado, não. - Thiago zomba sorrindo marotamente, fazendo o irmão sorrir orgulhoso e olhar para o grifinório com desdém.

-Escutem aqui, Summer's - Harry fala se virando para os dois irmãos e, discretamente, ajeita sua veste para deixar o distintivo de capitão a mostra. -Se eu souber que tentaram algo contra meu batedor, eu falo com os capitães de vocês e com a Monitora-chefe Granger, que não gosta de quadribol, de modo a suspendê-los por uns jogos. E se eu pegar você em confusão eu mesmo te suspendo. - Harry avisa primeiro aos irmãos e depois ao seu próprio companheiro de casa.

Sem esperar resposta, Harry conduz John para o corredor que dava para as escadas e, ao se distanciar dos irmãos, ele vira o rapaz para si e o olha com a autoridade de capitão e com uma postura que lembrava a John, que estava a frente de Harry Potter.

-Escute, John, eu já tive muitos problemas na escola e fui suspenso de jogos, mas acredite, garotas não valem o risco! - Harry diz em um tom que lembrava Olívio Wood. - Uma coisa é você arranjar confusão para defender algo ou alguém importante, outra muito diferente é se comportar como um garotinho e ficar batendo boca por aí. Se você está com problemas com a sua garota, acerte-se com ela e logo, porque quero todos os meus jogadores concentrados para essa temporada, entendeu?

-Sim, senhor capitão. Eu prometo que não vou mais me meter em confusões desse tipo. - John garante a Harry antes de sair para ir à biblioteca.

------------------------

Rony e Gina caminhavam para a sala de Hermione, que aplicaria a detenção, quando encontraram Draco e Luna alcançando a porta. Evitando provocações, os quatro se dirigiram a porta, que Luna abriu. Ao entrar, viram Hermione sobre um banquinho, parecendo procurar algo no alto da estante.

Draco, que observava atento e curioso a morena, percebeu o desequilíbrio e, usando de seus reflexos de apanhador, a amparou seguramente em seus braços. - Devia tomar mais cuidado, _Granger_. - lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, dando uma entonação ao seu nome que a fez perder o ar, nunca pensou que seu nome pudesse soar tão... sexy.

-Er... Obrigada - Hermione falou totalmente sem jeito, pulando do colo dele e se afastando; mexendo nas vestes como se quisesse lhes deixar retas, mas querendo apenas se acalmar.

-Então, Mione, você vai pegar leve com a gente, não é? Afinal somos seus amigos! -Gina apela para o lado emotivo de Hermione, que respira fundo antes de entrar no personagem de monitora-chefe.

-Não, sinto muito, mas como monitora-chefe, não posso pegar leve! Inclusive a professora McGonagall me pediu que fosse rigorosa pelo modo que se portaram e o local - Hermione replica seriamente, organizando algo na mesa e depois se voltando para o quarteto; todos estavam emburrados. - Me sigam e em silêncio - pede e segue a frente impassível.

Hermione os guiou até os jardins, mais precisamente às estufas, onde havia diversos vasos vazios, ferramentas de plantio e adubo em sacos fechados.

-Nesta detenção, Gina e Luna irão pegar os vasos e prepará-los para que Draco e Rony peguem as plantas do jardim e as depositem neles, depois os levando para a estufa – a morena os instrui e eles se entreolham irritados.

-E que plantas são essas? - Draco indagou desconfiado.

-São **cactus urticarius**. Elas têm espinhos que causam uma dor aguda, queimação, irritação e, em seguida, inflamam o local atingido. Então, depois que vocês dois terminarem, Gina e Luna irão espremer os locais inflamados e depois usarei um ungüento especial para curar os locais atingidos - Hermione fala calmamente, deixando Rony pálido e Draco raivoso, além de uma Gina com ânsia de vômito.

-Ah, não! Eu não vou tirar pus de ninguém! – a ruiva reclama contraindo o rosto numa careta de quem estava prestes a vomitar.

-Se não quer tirar o pus, pode envasar as plantas - Hermione sugere se segurando para não rir da cara da amiga, que parecia estar entre a cruz e a espada.

-Bom, eu não me importaria em trocar de lugar com você, Weasley - Draco diz com fingida inocência.

-Nós não temos a noite toda, meninas, então comecem com os vasos. Rapazes, sugiro que já comecem a cavar em volta, senão nós não acabamos hoje! – a morena comenta olhando o relógio e fazendo todos se mexerem, mesmo a contra-gosto.

Depois de horas de suor, muita força e várias "picadas", Rony e Draco acabaram o trabalho exaustos, suados e com muita dor. Havia bolsas de pus nas mãos, nos pulsos, nos braços e até no tronco.

-Meninas, é a vez de vocês. Eu vou preparar as poções para que vocês possam fazer os curativos após extraírem o pus - Hermione declara em tom prático, já pegando os ingredientes. - Ah! Coletem o pus que extraírem e ponham nesse depósito, isso será importante pro preparo de poções - acrescentou entregando-lhes alguns depósitos.

-Hei! Então essa besteira toda de botar as plantas nos vasos era para pegar nosso pus? - Draco brada furioso, mas rapidamente volta a se sentar, visto que estava todo dolorido e sem forças pelo esforço.

-Não acredito que fez isso conosco, Hermione! - Rony diz desapontado.

-Pensem que se conseguirem encher todos esses depósitos terão o dia livre amanhã! Consegui negociar uma folguinha das aulas, dependendo dos seus empenhos -Hermione fala sorridente. Provavelmente feliz, pensando nas várias poções que fariam com todo aquele material.

-Pelo menos vou ter um dia livre amanhã! Nada de Snape! - Rony comenta tentando achar algo bom naquilo tudo.

-Onde está doendo mais, Rony? - Luna pergunta atenciosa e se aproximando, já com um dos depósitos.

-Hei, eu vou cuidar do Rony, afinal ele é meu irmão! - Gina afirma rapidamente, já que não desejava ter que cuidar de Draco...

-Mas eu cheguei primeiro! - Luna protestou, fuzilando a ruiva com os olhos.

-Calma, meninas, não precisam brigar por mim! - Rony fala sorridente, enquanto Draco praguejava irritado.

-Rony, escolhe logo quem você quer, porque não temos a noite toda - Hermione intervém para acabar com a discussão.

-Nesse caso, eu fico com a Luna. Conheço bem a mão pesada da Gina - Rony decide, sem nem olhar para irmã, que certamente o estava amaldiçoando naquele momento.

Gina praguejou em voz baixa enquanto se dirigia a Draco. Luna, supostamente sua amiga, ia lhe pagar muito caro por ter lhe feito isso. Ela lançou um rápido olhar para trás, suspirou pesadamente, Luna estava toda alegre por estar apenas tocando Rony... Será que estava sendo egoísta? A ruiva voltou seu olhar para Draco, "Bom, pior que o que aconteceu na biblioteca não pode ficar".

O rapaz estendeu a mão para ela, temeroso. Se Rony estava certo, aquilo seria um martírio. Assim que Gina tocou a palma de sua mão - sem nenhuma delicadeza. -, mais precisamente quando sentiu uma dor lacerante em toda a extensão da mão que ela apertava, soube que aquilo seria longo e doloroso.  
Draco engoliu mais um gemido ao observar o sorrisinho cínico que a ruiva lhe dispensava. Ela era tão irritante, prepotente e odiosa... Como _tantas_ pessoas poderiam dizer que "gostam, admiram e respeitam" aquela ruivinha impertinente?

-Pelo amor de Mérlim, Weasley! – Draco gritou retirando a mão das dela, quando ela usou suas unhas afiadas, como se estivesse a espremer espinhas. – Será que não sabe o significado de "delicadeza" não?! Isso dói, sabia?

-Ah é? Eu nem senti... – comentou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Deixa de ser mole, Malfoy – falou puxando a mão dele de volta para seu colo. – E não se move! – o loiro abriu a boca, certamente para protestar com indignação. - Se não quer sentir mais dor, é claro – acrescentou e isso o fez guardar silêncio, virando os olhos.

Draco gemeu de dor pela enésima vez só naquele ferimento, Gina já estava nervosa de ouvi-lo se queixar tanto, será que tinha uma mão tão pesada assim? – Por favor, Weasley – o loiro arfou, afastando as mãos dela. – Me dá um tempo, isso queima – falou numa careta tocando o ombro.

Gina o observou de lado, aquele machucado era a coisa mais feia e nojenta que tivera que espremer até aquele momento. Ela estremeceu levemente e respirou fundo contendo o embrulho no estomago que sentia desde que começara aquela atividade.  
Sabia que Draco estava sofrendo, assim como seu irmão – que, apesar de estar se queixando muito menos, ainda arfara e gemera diversas vezes enquanto Luna se desculpava incontáveis vezes. -, e que estava numa situação pior que a dela, mas não deixava de ser asqueroso fazer aquilo.

-Acho que o descanso foi o suficiente.

-Será suficiente quando nunca mais precisar de você e essas suas mãos que mais parecem balaços para tocar minha pele! - Gina girou os olhos e, pegando gaze, depositou um líquido nela e se voltou para Draco passando devagar a gaze em seu ombro ferido, o que causou alivio imediato. – O que é isso? A dor diminuiu consideravelmente... Porque não passou antes?! – indagou secamente.

-Porque eu tenho um prazer sádico ao vê-lo se queixar – ela redargüiu com ironia.

-Vindo de você, não me surpreende – contrapôs em igual tom.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar assassino e esfregou com força a gaze no ombro dele, fazendo-o praguejar em voz alta. Ela riu. – Isto só deve ser usado depois de termos extraído todo pus, idiota.

-Maldita seja, Weasley! Precisava esfregar essa porcaria?!

Ela fingiu ponderar. – Ainda não tenho certeza, mas por via das dúvidas...

Rony observou Draco gritar a plenos pulmões enquanto Gina sorria satisfeita sob um olhar que brilhava em malícia. Por um breve instante sentiu pena do louro... Mas o sentimento passou tão rápido quando veio. Graças a Circe havia escolhido Luna.

Assim que Gina se dirigiu para Draco, Luna pegou uma das mãos de Rony e viu o enorme inchaço na palma da mão, possuindo uma série de pontos brancos, que indicavam diversas perfurações no local. Com a máxima suavidade e precisão, pressionou um a um os pontos, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo e dando um tempo quando ele parecia estar sentindo muita dor.

-Uau! Não imaginei que fosse tão cuidadosa e tão carinhosa. - Rony disse contente, ouvindo um grito abafado de Draco; este sofria nas mãos de Gina.

-É que não acho que mereça sentir dor, como aquele lá - Luna contrapôs com um discreto sorriso.

Por mais que tentasse ser gentil e tomar cuidado, a loira não conseguia evitar que Rony abafasse gemidos e contraísse os músculos ao senti-la pressionar os ferimentos. Então começou a conversar com ele sobre a edição do Pasquim daquela semana, tentando mantê-lo entretido e distraído.

-Gina, me deixe passar o ungüento nele, vá ajudar Luna com Rony, porque naquela velocidade não terminam hoje - Hermione manda, já chegando com a poção e as ataduras para o curativo.

-E porque eu não passo isso e você vai ajudá-la? - Gina pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida e Draco fecha a cara em desgosto.

-Porque eu estou muito bem assim! - Rony fala não gostando da idéia de Gina ou mais alguém ir lhe tirar o pus.

-Eu estou aplicando a detenção e não pretendo passar a noite aqui! Gina vá logo. - Hermione termina a discussão em tom autoritário e se ajoelhando a frente de Draco.

Devagar, a morena pegou a mão três vezes maior e mais inchada de Draco e apoiou em sua perna com a palma para cima. Com dois dedos pegou uma pequena quantidade do ungüento e passou na palma da mão, onde estavam os ferimentos.

-Não dói? -pergunta surpreso ao constatar que apenas sentia algo gelado e que lhe provocava até uma sensação prazerosa de alívio.

-Quando tomo cuidado não, mas se você quiser que doa... - Hermione fala com um suave sorriso maroto.

-Não, pode continuar do jeito que está! - Draco se corrige rapidamente, sentindo um arrepio ao ouvir Rony gritar.

-Gina, você é uma garota ou um trasgo?! – o ruivo indaga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Ronald, você realmente quer que eu me aborreça? - Gina retruca entre dentes, fazendo Rony engolir em seco e aceitar seu "cruel destino".

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione já havia passado o ungüento e feito os curativos necessários, enquanto Luna e Gina já estavam para acabar com Rony.

-Espere, Granger - Draco chama um pouco desconfortável, mas se sentindo bem melhor do que quando estava com Gina. - A Weasley deixou de limpar um ferimento, no meu peito, a sua direita - Hermione cora ao ouvir aquilo, mas logo começa a se mexer para terminar com o tratamento.

Devagar, talvez um pouco hesitante, Hermione puxa a camisa branca de mangas que Draco vestia, já que ele e Rony haviam tirado o restante das roupas pelo esforço. As pontas dos dedos dela, tocavam suavemente a pele dele, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio por todo corpo e, o fato dela estar tirando a camisa tão lentamente, o estava fazendo reparar na morena a sua frente, a qual sem dúvidas, era muito mais bonita e interessante que ele imaginava.

Ignorando as reações do sonserino e o jeito como ele a observava, Hermione retirou com cuidado a camisa, parcialmente grudada na região ferida, levantando-a até os ombros dele e a prendendo embaixo dos braços. Não pôde deixar de reparar em como ele estava em forma, mas rapidamente desviou a atenção e pegou sua varinha, descrevendo um círculo em torno de onde o pus era visível. O que aconteceu depois, surpreendeu Draco, que esperava sentir dor e, no entanto,apenas viu o pus saltar no deposito sem lhe provocar sensação alguma.

-Eu não acredito nisso! - fala irritado, lembrando da dor que sentira nas mãos de Gina. - Se havia um modo de tirar essa coisa sem provocar dor, porque você não disse a elas? - protesta indignado e chamando a atenção de Rony.

-Eu não acredito que toda aquela dor foi em vão! - Rony fala irritado, elas haviam acabado de limpar seus ferimentos.

-Em primeiro lugar, esse não é um feitiço fácil e na verdade nem é ensinado em Hogwarts. Segundo, detenção não é para ser agradável, é para fazer vocês aprenderem a nunca mais fazer besteira. - explica calmamente, enquanto termina o curativo em Draco e abaixa a camisa dele.

-Parabéns, você conseguiu se sair pior que a Umbridge! - Rony comenta sarcástico com raiva dela, que agora se dirigia até ele com o ungüento.

-Umbridge machucava e marcava de propósito, já eu, lembro muito bem de ter avisado aos dois dos espinhos, não tenho culpa de serem descuidados e sem coordenação! - Hermione fala mantendo-se impassível e começando a passar o ungüento no braço dele, juntamente com Gina e Luna.  
---------------------

(continua)

-------------------


	4. Conseqüências

**Capítulo 4 – Conseqüências**

"_Cara destinatária 2256,__  
__Estou escrevendo, obviamente, porque __**você**__ se encaixou no meu perfil e porque quero te conhecer (isso ficou claro, não é? Não estaria escrevendo se não quisesse). Esclarecido este ponto, o que eu poderia falar... Bom, eu gosto de quadribol e também sou excepcional jogando. Todas dizem isso. __  
__Eu sou do tipo atlético, sabe?! Sou dinâmico, sou alguém interessante, sou comunicativo... Claro que me guio apenas pelo que me dizem. Sou muito considerado por todos. Também dizem que sou inteligente e cativante, mas eu não gosto de me vangloriar, eu sou apenas muito esforçado... E tenho um dom natural de encantar as pessoas.__  
__Mas deixemos, por hora, de falar de mim. Quero saber de você, quero conhecê-la profundamente... Quero dizer, não sou alguém superficial, eu gosto de saber o que as pessoas têm a dizer e respeito como elas são e suas opiniões ainda que eu sabia que estou certo. Do que você gosta? Eu não dispenso uma boa partida de Snap explosivo, eu sou excepcional em Snap explosivo.__  
__E qual é sua matéria favorita? Eu acho bem ultrajante termos apenas algumas horas de aulas de vôo enquanto temos __**dezenas**__ de DCAT, quem se importa com a maldita defesa se nem existe mais você-sabe-quem? É um desperdiçar de tempo, você não acha?__  
__Bom, despeço-me agora. Ainda tenho que mandar cartas para as outras dez candidatas a aspirantes de acompanhante do meu baile.__  
__Usuário 3235" _

* * *

Hermione sorriu levemente ao encontrar os amigos já à mesa no salão principal. Ela não havia entendido, antes, o porquê deles não a terem esperado, mas agora tudo ficara mais claro: Rony. Ele sempre estava faminto, de toda forma.

-Bom dia, rapazes – disse, sentando-se a frente deles. Rony a ignorou enquanto enfiava com raiva e dificuldade, visto que sua mão direita estava enfaixada, mais uma colherada de seu mingau goela abaixo. Harry apenas lhe dispensou um olhar antes de voltar-se ao seu prato, sem nada dizer. Estranhada, a garota passou a se servir.

Harry riu com ganas ao observar a colher que Rony segurava torpemente com sua mão ferida cair em seu prato e espalhar mingau por toda parte, sujando-o. Enfadado, Rony empurrou o prato para longe, lançando um olhar de aviso à Harry.

-Não é engraçado, Harry! Estou debilitado. E esta coisa – apontou para mão enfaixada. - me impede de fazer uma das coisas que mais gosto – reclamou.

O moreno se forçou a não rir enquanto via Rony puxar para si, cheio de vontade, uma omelete. – Calma Rony, parece que está esfomeado.

O ruivo não se importou enquanto tentava cortar a omelete, o que estava se tornando um insucesso, visto que mais havia omelete fora do prato que qualquer outra coisa.

-Hum, quer que eu corte pra você? – a morena indagou incerta, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter uma risada. Vendo-o ainda lutar com a omelete.

O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar assassino antes de voltar-se para o prato. – Posso... fazer... isto... sozinho – disse de maneira entrecortada e seca.

Rony olhou desanimado para a omelete depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de sua parte, onde finalmente o garfo voou de sua mão. Harry não conseguiu prender o riso quando viu o garfo bater na cabeça de um Simas distraído.

Hermione ria de maneira condescendente pegando o prato do amigo. – Eu corto – Rony segurou o prato com as duas mãos, impedindo-a de levá-lo. - Ora vamos, Ron! Deixe-me cortá-lo, você não pode o fazer. Suas mãos estão enfaixadas!

O ruivo lhe ofereceu um sorriso cínico. - O que foi? Morde e depois quer soprar? Porque se não fosse a sua grande atuação como monitora-chefe, eu não precisaria de ajuda.

A morena o fitou por um par de segundos antes de retrucar, reprovadora: - Foi você quem procurou e provocou a detenção, se engalfinhando com Malfoy feito duas crianças na biblioteca.

Harry finalmente se pronunciou. Olhando seriamente para a amiga, ele lhe mostrou a marca que as detenções com Umbridge, em seu quinto ano, lhe deixaram. - E o que te faz pensar que poderia revidar desta forma? Acha que sua autoridade de monitora lhe permite machucar e marcar as pessoas? – indagou em tom baixo, apenas o suficiente para que a morena pudesse lhe ouvir, fitando-a com decepção. – Sempre achei que, mais do que qualquer outro, você entenderia o significado de "ferir", parece que estive enganado – murmurou voltando-se para Rony e pegando seu prato, passando a cortá-lo.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto o ouvia com atenção. - Está sendo injusto – falou não conseguindo esconder a magoa. – Não pode dizer isso, Harry. Não sou uma pessoa injusta. Você Sabe!

-E se não fosse – Rony contrapôs sarcasticamente, feliz por, agora, poder comer sem maiores dificuldades a omelete que Harry cortara.

-Além do mais – a morena fez questão de ignorá-lo. – Amanhã os ferimentos já estarão sarados e eu posso afirmar que não haverá nenhuma marca.  
-Isto não muda o fato de nem ao menos ter hesitado em feri-lo.

-Estava cumprindo ordens! Não pode entender isso?

Harry a encarou por cima das lentes de seus óculos. – Diga-me Hermione? Quantas vezes você quebrou as regras do castelo e mais umas quantas do mundo bruxo para me ajudar?

-Você não pode comparar esta ocasião com as outras. Aquilo era a sua vida! Rony não corria perigo. Nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo.

-Já não tenho tanta certeza assim – o ruivo contrapôs com a boca cheia.

A morena esperou que Harry se pronunciasse, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Ela suspirou. Achava que, ao menos, Harry pudesse entendê-la.

----------------

No frio e escuro salão comunal da Sonserina, uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros cuidadosamente penteados e olhos verdes, se aproxima a passos firmes de outras duas, que liam um artigo em uma revista de moda bruxa.

-O que houve, Beatriz? – pergunta uma das garotas ao ver a expressão de desagrado na amiga. Ela possuía cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos escuros.

-Ouvi Pansy comentando com as amigas que viu Raphael brigando com um grifinório por causa de uma garota! – respondeu fazendo uma careta de desagrado.

-O que prova mais uma vez que eu estou certa em dizer que se você não se mexer, não vai conseguir nada com ele! – a outra garota fala em tom superior como se fosse mais esperta que as amigas. Esta possuía cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos cor de mel.

-July, você quer que eu faça o que? Me aproxime dele e diga: "Oi, eu estou a fim de você a algum tempo, então o que acha de sairmos juntos algum dia?" . – Beatriz fala com enfado, depois mudando o tom para afetado como se estivesse "jogando charme" para alguém imaginário.

-Tirando os exageros, foi exatamente o que eu fiz ontem, quando fui falar com Draco. – July retrucou sem conseguir suprimir um risinho vitorioso.

-Você está brincando, não está? Quer dizer, você realmente não se declarou para Draco Malfoy, certo? – a loira pergunta incrédula, enquanto Beatriz olhava July com um misto de espanto e admiração.

-E porque eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Polyana? – July fala erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas sem perder o ar confiante. – Ele não me tomou em seus braços ou coisa assim, mas sorriu charmosamente e disse que iria pensar com carinho em mim, mas que no momento ele precisava ir a uma detenção – agora seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e seus lábios sorriam abertamente.

-Eu não acredito que você o convidou para sair! Você é completamente louca! –Polyana exclamou pasma com a atitude da amiga.

-Eu não cheguei a convidá-lo para sair, mas disse que era apaixonada por ele! –responde com ar sonhador.

-De toda forma eu não teria coragem para isso! – Beatriz disse amuada, se encolhendo no sofá negro como se quisesse se esconder.

-Não fique assim, nós te ajudamos a pensar em algo bem legal para falar! – July propõe animada e Polyana concorda.

No lado oposto do salão comunal, Draco desistia de fazer sua lição de herbologia. Com as mãos enfaixadas era praticamente impossível conseguir escrever com uma pena. Pensou com raiva na monitora culpada por ele estar daquele jeito, mas esse sentimento logo mudou ao ter a mente tomada de assalto pelas lembranças dela "cuidando" dele na noite passada. O toque dela era delicado e sua pele parecia macia e suave como seda, também pôde sentir o delicado perfume floral que vinha de seus cabelos que, ele não sabia desde quando, não eram mais lanzudos e sim formados por cachos bem definidos.

-_"Pare com isso Malfoy! No que acha que está pensando? Ela é só uma sangue-ruim metida a sabe-tudo!" _– se recrimina internamente, apesar de não mais acreditar tão veementemente nos conceitos de linhagem e pureza, já que havia trocado de lado e ajudado a Ordem durante a guerra. -_ "Claro que ela não fede a livro velho, como eu imaginava, também tem belas pernas, mas isso não quer dizer nada! Tem muitas garotas iguais e até melhores que ela." _- novamente viu sua mente vagar por lembranças, desta vez a viu cair em seus braços e reparou nas coxas levemente expostas por um pequeno recuo da saia do uniforme.

Antes que iniciasse outro questionamento mental, seus olhos pousaram em uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos sentada perto da lareira. Observando atentamente seus traços, identificou uma semelhança no mínimo interessante, desta com certa monitora-chefe. Com os olhos fixos na "presa" andou confiante até ela, lembrando-se de certa declaração que ouvira no dia anterior.

-Ei, garota. –Draco fala com seu sorrisinho de canto e fixando seus olhos cinzentos nela, como se pudesse a engolir. – Amanhã a noite, às 21 horas na torre sul, antiga sala de astronomia. – ele a intima, sem dar-lhe chance de recusa e depois se aproxima do ouvido dela. – Esteja com os cabelos cacheados e sem maquiagem, também quero que vá com o uniforme da Grifinória. – sussurra maliciosamente, tomando o cuidado de passar seus lábios pelo lóbulo de sua orelha. Sem dizer mais nada, Draco se afasta na direção de seu dormitório.

-Respira, July! – Beatriz lembra à amiga com sarcasmo, que desde que viu o loiro de seus sonhos se aproximar, pareceu prender o ar, além de manter os olhos fixos a sua frente.

-Ele me convidou para sair! Draco Malfoy quer ter um encontro comigo! – fala baixo, como se houvesse esquecido de como se fala.

-Temos que nos preparar para isso! Amanha a noite, temos que lhe deixar simplesmente maravilhosa! – Polyana proclama e as outras duas concordam com sorrisos marotos, como se estivessem planejando alguma travessura.

-----------------

Para variar só um pouco, depois de muito pensar, chegou à conclusão de que fora injusto.

Sabia que precisava mais que um "desculpe" desta vez. Ele passou quase a tarde inteira criando coragem e quando a adquiriu, passou mais algumas horas pensando no melhor modo de se desculpar e não ser ignorado.

-Desculpe Herms - ele disse. Hermione não respondeu, sequer levantou os olhos para olhá-lo. Harry suspirou. Por que ela precisava ser tão orgulhosa? Ele ignorou o fato de que estivera fazendo algo similar há horas atrás.

O moreno aproximou-se e postou a sua frente uma flor branca, um lírio. Um gesto simbólico de que queria paz. Estava cansado de não falar com ela... Ele observou que Hermione continuava impassível, supostamente lendo seu livro.

-Pesquisei um feitiço para que ela não murchasse - ele disse com as mãos no bolso. Chateado por ela parecer não ter demonstrado uma mínima consideração.

Harry estava a ponto de se afastar quando, finalmente, a morena deixou de folhear seu livro, ela pegou o lírio cuidadosamente e o observou. - Você realmente executou o feitiço?

Harry cruzou os braços, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Sim, Hermione, eu o fiz. E até passei horas na biblioteca em busca desse feitiço. Depois de tudo, não foi difícil executá-lo - retrucou olhando para o lírio que Hermione segurava com tanto cuidado, como se ela pudesse se quebrar a qualquer momento. - Mas, honestamente, esperava que você ao menos dissesse: "Obrigada".

-Apesar de não ser alguém emocional ou que goste de... flores - Harry virou os olhos.

-Eu sei exatamente do que você gosta Hermione, também tenho certeza que "flores" não estão incluídas na sua listinha, mas na falta da primeira edição do exemplar "Hogwarts, uma história" - ele disse com sarcasmo. – E acreditando que você _definitivamente _não aceitaria "jóias" ou a minha firebolt - foi a vez de Hermione virar os olhos, ainda que ambos estivessem sorrindo. - Decidi ser mais 'singelo' lhe oferecendo uma flor branca, como se esta significasse um desejo de paz da minha parte - sorriu. - É realmente ruim não falar contigo, Mione - acrescentou deslizando delicadamente o dedo polegar sobre a bochecha da garota.

-Como se você fosse me dar sua _preciosa _firebolt - contrapôs erguendo a sobrancelha, cheia de remoque.

-Obviamente que daria, nossa amizade é mais preciosa.

A morena abriu a boca um instante, fingindo estar em choque e, sorrindo, acrescentou. - Ok, pode parar de se esforçar, já está perdoado.

-Ufa! – disse ele falsamente, soltando o ar que fingiu estar contento esse tempo todo, como se estivesse se esforçando. – Agora que já estou perdoado, eu me retiro. Estou morto de cansaço.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Esqueceu que temos exercícios de Transfiguração para fazer?

O moreno lhe dispensou um olhar peculiar. – Herms, por Mérlin! É apenas para semana que vem! – retrucou dirigindo-se às escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

-Parece Rony quando fala desse modo – ela alfinetou e depois acrescentou seriamente:  
–Não vou ajudá-lo desta vez, quando estivermos na véspera de entregar o trabalho.

Harry voltou-se para ela e lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho maroto. – Não minta tão descaradamente, Mione – disse referindo-se ao fato dela ter dito que não iria lhe ajudar, quando ambos sabiam que não era, nem de longe, verdade. A morena suspirou resignada, olhando-o quase com enfado. – Além do mais, você não resiste quando lhe dispenso meu 'olhar 43' – falou afetando piscadelas sedutoras. Hermione lhe atirou uma almofada, mas errou uns bons dois metros. – Céus Herms! Você é horrível nisso – zombou. Erguendo a sobrancelha, a morena lhe apontou a varinha. Rindo-se, Harry subiu as escadas com velocidade. No topo, ele tornou-o a encará-la. – Tenha uma boa noite, morena.

Hermione sorriu, assentindo. – Você também, _moreno_.

* * *

_Olá querido,_

_Eu estou aqui para te falar um pouquinho mais de mim. Sou uma gatinha muito manhosa, que adora um carinho, flores, bichinhos de pelúcia e que sonha com um namorado bem fofo e gentil, adoro conhecer pessoas e estou sempre aberta a novas amizades. Sou uma garota dinâmica e alegre, Meu passatempo favorito é fazer compras e, é claro, estaria sempre pensando em ficar cada dia mais linda pro meu gatinho, que sinceramente espero que seja você!_

_Agora algumas perguntinhas: Qual seu passatempo favorito? O que gosta de fazer com sua namorada (quando está namorando)? Qual a sua idéia de um dia dos namorados perfeito?_

_Mil beijinhos da sua gatinha! _

* * *

**N/A: Oi, aqui é a Lílian! Sei que já faz tempo desde que aparecemos por aqui, mas vários desencontros e uma leve dificuldade em fazer essas cartinhas nos atrasaram um pouco. Essas cartas são apenas um exemplo das cartas que vão circular por Hogwarts, não são de ninguém em especial, pelo menos ainda. **

**N/A²: Quanto ao Shipper, ele ainda é surpresa, portanto não se descabelem porque acham que é D/Hr, H/Hr ou R/Hr, nada está evidenciado, mas continuem palpitando.**


	5. Corujas assassinas

**Capítulo 5 – Corujas assassinas**

-Então eu saí do... Harry, você está me escutando?

O moreno encarou Rony franzindo a testa. – O que disse?

-Não, não está – falou revirando os olhos. – Onde está com a cabeça? - Harry deu de ombros, olhando para os lados. – Está a procura de alguém, é? – indagou maldosamente.

Harry ignorou prontamente o tom malicioso. – Na verdade, é, estou sim – então sorriu acenando para algo atrás de Ron. – E ela está vindo aí.

Desconfiado, o ruivo olhou para trás para ver Hermione com as mãos cheias de livros e sorrindo. Weasley encarou Harry com enfado. – _O que está fazendo?_ - indagou silenciosamente. – Pensei que havíamos _deixado de falar_ com aquela _carrasca_.

Harry virou os olhos. – Pare com isso, Ron. Hermione só achou que estava cumprindo seu dever – redargüiu. – Ela queria dar uma lição em vocês e acabou exagerando, talvez por medo de dar uma detenção mais leve e não aquietar vocês ou ainda abrir uma porta para que alguém a acusasse de pegar leve com os amigos. Mas independente disso, tenho certeza de que ela nunca mais dará uma detenção assim para ninguém. - Harry fala de modo diplomático, não queria tomar partido naquela briga.

-Você pode acreditar nessa conversa se quiser, mas eu to fora! -rosnou indignado sem se importar com o fato de Hermione estar ouvindo. -Se quer ficar com ela, problema é seu, mas eu não vou ficar na presença desta carrasca, aprendiz de Snape! -Rony cospe as palavras enquanto se afasta a passos duros.

Harry suspirou olhando para Hermione; esta ainda fitava as costas de Ron. – Er... Ele ainda está um pouco bravo contigo.

-Percebi – ela disse tratando de parecer indiferente. Harry sabia, entretanto, que não era nem de longe assim.

-Venha. Vamos comer alguma coisa – ela apenas assentiu, sendo guiada pelo ombro por Harry.

------------------------  
Foi como se o teto magicamente enfeitiçado tivesse se tornado negro repentinamente. Alguns alunos e até certos professores, ficaram predispostos a correr ao encontro da saída... Visto que, como um enxame de abelhas assassinas, as corujas adentraram o salão principal, para a entrega matinal dos jornais, cartas, materiais de todos os tipos e especificidades... E das cartinhas do correio amoroso.

Então quando as corujas se dirigiam aos seus destinatários, o salão principal, literalmente, virou uma baderna. Eram garotas dando gritinhos excitados ou gritando às amigas apenas para mostrar quantos bilhetinhos havia recebido... Garotos gabando-se pelas cartas que recebiam ou, se fosse o caso de já estarem apaixonados, tratando de ver quantos correspondentes sua amada tinha. Mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo, ultrapassou a cota de Ron.

Enquanto o ruivo tratava de comer o quanto podia da deliciosa comida que os elfos-domésticos preparavam sempre com tanto esmero, três corujas pousaram a sua frente.  
Então, estufando o peito e sorrindo com satisfação para todos os cantos, Ron Weasley deixou por um momento a comida negligenciada e passou a retirar o recado da primeira coruja... Foi decepcionante quando percebeu que aquela letra era familiar, familiar _demais_, com horror ele abriu a carta e suspirou em alivio, era de sua mãe. Nada que ver com o correio.  
Então ele murchou, só havia então recebido duas miseras cartas?

Impacientes as duas outras corujas, esquecidas sem querer por Ron, começaram a piar com indignação, estendendo cada qual sua pata, como se quisessem dizer que ainda tinham trabalho por demais.

-Ok! Ok! Não precisa ficar assim – Ron resmungou, puxando para si uma das corujas.

Então mais três corujas pousaram a sua frente e empurraram a coruja da qual o ruivo acabara de pegar a carta. Que pisou exacerbava alçando vôo, Ron poderia jurar que ela havia fuzilado com o olhar as outras três corujas. Então a coruja que chegara primeiro bateu as asas com força e se interpolou entre as outras três que haviam expulsado anteriormente sua, por assim dizer, amiga. E piando mais alto e furiosamente estendeu outra vez a pata direita a Ron, nesse momento mais sete corujas pousaram sobre a mesa da grifinória, derrubando vários pratos, copos e jarras quando iam ao encontro do ruivo; este já se encontrava atordoado com toda "gritaria" daqueles animaizinhos aparentemente dóceis.  
Ron só saiu do estupor quando foi bicado dolorosamente na mão, por uma das corujas mais impaciente. Cansada, obviamente, de vê-lo parado, sem nada fazer quanto seu _comboio_. Ele estendeu a mão para uma das corujas e teve de proteger a cabeça quando uma outra, que se encontrava a sua frente, guinchou e partiu para cima dele, bicando qualquer parte que encontrava. Aparentemente, ele se deu conta, deveria pegar os recados por ordem de chegada.

Cuidadosamente, ele apontou para uma coruja e quando as outras começaram a gritar ameaçadoramente, o rapaz, mais que rapidamente, mudou o sentido da mão, estendendo-a para outra coruja. Paz. Ele suspirou aliviado ao perceber que, pelo menos desta vez, não seria mordiscado. Mas quando outras nove corujas, desembestadas, pousaram na mesa da grifinória carregando tudo consigo as coisas complicaram, elas, que eram maiores, estavam a cortar caminho entre as outras (que haviam chegado primeiro) ao encontro de Ron.  
Nada satisfeitas, as corujas menores bloquearam o caminho daquelas nove e uma "batalha de penas" parecia estar prestes a ser iniciada. Ron estava preparado para intervir quando mais sete apareceram e se jogaram sobre ele. O rapaz ruivo tinha a visível intenção de sair correndo do salão, entretanto, só teve tempo se levantar. As corujas o haviam cercado...  
As outras que estavam entretidas sobre a mesa guinchando, talvez para ver quem o fazia mais alto e deste modo, merecia o mérito de ser a primeira a entregar sua correspondência ao rapaz sardento ficaram visivelmente abaladas ao perceber que mais sete outras corujas estavam ao redor de Ron e o pior: ele estava estendendo a mão para retirar um bilhete de uma delas!

Quase em um grito de guerra, e era tão assustador quando, elas foram ao encontro do rapaz, cheias de intenções. Quando Ron viu aquele enxame atrás de si, com os olhinhos fixos nele, nem pesou duas vezes, esquecendo-se de tudo, saiu correndo ao encontro das portas de carvalho do salão principal.

No momento, o lugar em peso havia caído em um silêncio quase fúnebre sendo apenas cortado pelos gritos desesperados de Ron e os gritos das revoltadas corujas... Todos observavam em choque o ataque das _corujas assassinas_, até que gargalhadas tomaram todo o salão, até McGonagall ria da triste situação do jovem Weasley.  
------------------------

Esperando ser atendida, Hermione observou por um instante a porta a sua frente com impaciência, imaginando o que de tão importante Tonks teria para falar com ela que não poderia esperar sua ronda acabar. Amuada, bateu na porta mais uma vez e esperou alguns segundos, continuava sem resposta. Virando os olhos, a garota abriu a porta.  
Não reagiu ao momento, franziu a testa confusa ainda assimilando a cena intrigante. Tonks encontrava-se sentada em sua confortável poltrona, atrás de sua mesa com os costumeiros pergaminhos espalhados, penas, tinteiros abertos... Na sua "desordem organizada" como a mesma dizia - Hermione não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta. - Tinha os olhos brilhantes e ambas mãos prendendo com afinco a mão de Brian O'Donnel, professor de DCAT, sobre seu ventre. Este parecia fascinado.

Constrangida, a morena pigarreou para que tomassem conhecimento de sua presença. O professor O'Donnel olhou aturdido para trás, fitando uma Hermione de sobrancelha erguida, numa postura quase inquiridora e curiosa.  
Hermione precisou prender o riso quando viu o homem, corando furiosamente, retirar a mão do corpo de Tonks. Mas Tonks ainda sorria e agora batia palmas feliz. - Herms! Que bom que você chegou. Senta aí - ela disse com seu típico ar descontraído.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando. Eu bati na porta e ninguém atendeu, então... -Hermione começou em tom de desculpa, mas logo Tonks a interrompeu.

-Não atrapalhou nada! Agora me diga o que as meninas e os meninos estão achando do correio! Rony e Harry já te falaram sobre as cartas que receberam? - Tonks ignorou a presença do colega, que percebendo o assunto de "meninas" resolveu se retirar em silêncio.

-Rony deve demorar uns dois dias para conseguir ler e responder todas aquelas cartas, coitado! - Hermione não pôde evitar rir, o ataque das corujas ao amigo havia ficado famoso na escola.

-Harry ainda não tinha lido, acho que deve esperar para ler hoje à noite. - Hermione completa, antes que Tonks resolvesse comentar algo. - Quanto às meninas, você já sabe, estão todas excitadíssimas, trocando cartas e comparando seus correspondentes. Lila e Pavarti acharam o mesmo correspondente ao ver que haviam recebido cartas iguais.

Tonks assentiu num sorriso. – Você não esperava que um rapaz iria perder seu tempo escrevendo cartas diferentes para cada uma de suas correspondentes, esperava? – então, se acomodar em sua cadeira, adquiriu um ar de curiosidade, fitando por um instante a jovem. - E aí? Me diz... Como são _seus_ pretendentes? Algum deles tem propensão e requisitos para conseguir o papel de seu príncipe encantado? - Hermione virou os olhos.

-Eu não tenho esse tipo de pretensão e com certeza não imagino que um cara sem imaginação para escrever mais de duas linhas, ou um bastante pretensioso e um tanto esnobe, tenham potencial nem para estar trocando cartas comigo. Acho que devemos ter errado em alguma coisa quando formulamos esse correio - fala um tanto pensativa, sob o olhar incrédulo de Tonks.

-Ora, Mione, você não pode esperar que alguém que escreve uma carta para uma pessoa que não tem idéia de quem seja, ainda com a agravante de não poder falar de si, tenha muito o que dizer, principalmente se for do sexo masculino. -aqui Tonks dá uma piscadela para hermione que ri junto com a professora.

-Realmente, acho que Harry escreveria uma linha, talvez um oi ou algo assim, já Rony não pararia de se gabar. -Hermione completa rindo.

-Minha cara, os rapazes vão se encaixar em quatro categorias: Aqueles que vão dar um oi para dizer que existem, os que vão se gabar e contar umas mentiras, aqueles que vão fazer o tipo pretensioso e aqueles melosos que vão dizer tudo o que acham que uma garota quer ouvir. -Tonks fala balançando a cabeça negativamente. -Os rapazes são bem previsíveis nesta idade, mas espere mais algumas cartas... Tenho certeza que daqui umas semanas você terá bases mais sólidas para julgar seus pretendentes. - Tonks fala com ar aconselhador, o que faz Hermione ficar pensativa e até mais esperançosa.

-Tem razão, não custa nada dar mais umas semanas pros dois, quem sabe não encontro alguém que pelo menos tenha uma boa conversa. - Hermione completa mais animada.

Mas Tonks já não prestava atenção da jovem. Sorridente, a professora lançava um olhar fascinado a seu ventre. Intrigada, Hermione quase quebrou o silêncio que aquela ação estranha de Tonks causara com uma pergunta.  
Na verdade, estava preparada para alfinetar a ex-auror sobre a cena que presenciara mais cedo, quando ela, Tonks, e o professor de DCAT, agiam como tolos enquanto fixavam a vista e as mãos no corpo da metaformaga.

Um sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios de Hermione enquanto erguia a sobrancelha. Tonks precisava provar de seu próprio veneno. Será que conseguia fazer com que os cabelos da mulher ficassem vermelhos? Se fizesse a pergunta certa...  
Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, travessa. "Oh Céus, estou passando tempo em demasiado ao lado de Gina..."

Antes que perguntasse, no entanto, Tonks acariciou o próprio ventre, deixando-se entrever um pedaço considerável de sua própria pele. "Pedaço este que o professor Brian estava _apalpando_ mais cedo" pôde distinguir facilmente aquela vozinha. Era um dos inconfundíveis tons burlescos de Gina.

-O professor O'Donnel estava te ajudando a escolher o nome do pequeno? – Hermione indagou com um sorriso enviesado. Tonks despregou os olhos de si para encarar a morena confusa e depois riu, abanando as mãos.

Repentinamente, alguém bateu na porta e ambas quase pularam de susto. - Entre! - a professora resmungou, segurando o próprio peito dramaticamente. Enquanto a porta ia se abrindo, a mulher, em tom seriamente gozador, esbravejava - Você não se deu conta que poderia ter me matado de susto?! Eu sou uma gestante, sabia? Se meu filho nascer com - Tonks se calou no exato momento em que o rosto severo de Minerva McGonagall apareceu, sua sobrancelha estava erguida, e suas feições estavam sombreadas com um "sorriso" desconcerto. Claramente poderia _não ser_ um "sorriso".

-Atrapalho? - indagou inalterável.

Tonks sorriu amarelo. - _Obviamente_ que não, diretora. Sente-se, por favor. É... O que deseja de mim? - perguntou num sorriso amplo. Amplamente forçado. Olhando de esguia Hermione virar o rosto, certamente rindo de sua sorte.

Minerva assentiu. - E é muito bom que você esteja aqui também, Hermione - a morena engasgou, voltando-se rapidamente, _muito rapidamente_, para encarar a senhora a seu lado. Seu coração batendo acelerado, o que havia feito desta vez? E ela, ainda que tentasse se concentrar, só conseguia enxergar o rosto de Tonks, que lhe oferecia um sorriso que expressava muito bem o quando estava alegre com sua situação, no que quer que houvesse feito.

-Gostaria de saber a quantas andam o - aqui a senhora franziu a testa e crispou os lábios antes de dizer, em tom sutilmente reprovador. - Correio _amoroso_ que organizam.

-As mil maravilhas! - Tonks exclamou feliz abafando o que Hermione dizia, um murmurado "_não_ é um correio amoroso" olhando as próprias mãos.

Minerva encarou a ex-auror com desconfiança. - Eu juro! - Minerva, se era possível, pareceu alarmada com as palavras veementes da metamorfomaga, antes de volta a um semblante impassível. Tonks forçou uma risada. - Todos os alunos que estão participando do correio receberam pelos menos uma carta de seus respectivos correspondentes. Hm - ela olhou Hermione. - Por exemplo, a Mione. Quero dizer, a senhorita Granger - corrigiu, virando os olhos. - Estava agora mesmo a me contar que recebeu duas cartas, uma não muito produtiva, de tão pequena que era, apenas duas linhas. Mas como eu disse a ela, a quatro tipos de garotos nessa idade e... Bem, a outra carta já deu para iniciar um diálogo, apenar do rapaz parecer meio sonserino - ela deu uma risada.

-O que há demais em ser um sonserino? - Minerva indagou olhando de Tonks a Hermione, franzindo a testa. - Pensei que este correio tivesse sido criado para que houvesse _interação entre casas_ - disse secamente, fitando Hermione de maneira reprovadora.

Hermione sentiu que estava murchando sob o olhar da diretora, sabia que sua face estava rubra porque poderia sentir o calor que ela emanava. Tonks se apressou a corrigir. - Não. Não há nada de mal com os rapazes da sonserina! - disse rapidamente olhando Hermione de lado. - Eu só quis dizer que o rapaz foi muito mal em tentar esconder de onde é, assim ele vai acabar se denunciando, o que estraga a brincadeira.

Milagrosamente, McGonagall preferiu deixar o assunto de lado. Voltando sua atenção a Hermione. - E quanto aos seus outros correspondentes? Por que será que não mandaram ainda uma carta?

Hermione preferia que a terra a tivesse engolfado naquele mesmo instante, à frente daquelas duas. Ela ergueu o rosto da maneira mais altiva se pôde e fitou Minerva nos olhos. - Só tive dois correspondentes, professora.

Minerva mal pode esconder o choque, o que foi mais que suficiente para Hermione desejar _entusiasmadamente_ ser engolida pela terra. Qualquer coisa, ser sugada por um buraco negro, quem sabe...  
A senhora retirou seus olhos de Hermione e fitou a Tonks consternada. Como se esperasse uma explicação plausível para aquele absurdo. Afinal, Hermione era uma garota cheia de qualidade. Era doce, gentil, inteligente, responsável, prestativa... Ela poderia enumerar montes de adjetivos positivos.

-Sim, eu sei. A Herms é inteligente, dedicada, linda, companheira, gentil... essas seriam qualidades perfeitas para uma esposa. Mas para uma namorada do colégio, os adolescentes estão mais interessados nos 3 "S" - Minerva a encarou interrogativa e Tonks suspirou, colocando uma mão fechada na frente da diretora. - Sensual - disse levantando o indicador. - Sexy - o dedo médio. - E sedutora - agora havia levantando o anular.

Hermione suspirou resignada, será que as duas mulheres esqueceram que ela ainda estava ali? Francamente... Então pigarreou. - Se me dão licença... Preciso _mesmo_ fazer a ronda. Posso ir?

------------------------

Gina olhava imóvel o pergaminho a sua frente quando Luna chegou e silenciosamente se posicionou atrás da ruiva, concentrando-se para tentar ver seja lá o que fosse que estivesse mantendo a atenção de Gina por tanto tempo.

-O que eu deveria estar vendo? - Luna pergunta baixo como se não quisesse assustar alguma criatura invisível.

-Luna! Isso lá é jeito de se aproximar de alguém? - pergunta saltando da cadeira e sentindo seu coração acelerar no peito.

-Eu só queria ver também! - Luna responde de um jeito tão inocente que Gina resolve esquecer o ocorrido.

-Não havia nada para se ver. Eu estava tentando responder as minhas cartas, mas nem sei por onde começar. - Gina fala voltando a se sentar e arrumando tudo novamente.

-Porque não começa pelos que mais gostou? Foi assim que eu fiz. - Luna fala ao se sentar junto à ruiva.

-Nesse caso tenho três opções: Um cara divertido e que me faz rir, um tímido com jeitinho fofo e um bastante interessante do tipo que traz perigo estampado na testa. - Gina pondera pensativa.

-Sugiro o engraçado! - Hermione fala ao chegar e surpreende as amigas sentando-se à frente delas. - O fofo estaria perdido em suas mãos, e creio que o que a senhorita menos precise, seja um cara sedutor e cheio de más intenções - a morena continua em tom divertido, fazendo as amigas rirem discretamente.

-Caras engraçados enjoam, são melhores amigos, os inocentes são ótimos pra gente corromper, mas os maliciosos sabem jogar como ninguém! - Gina se explica em tom malicioso, fazendo Hermione balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-Ora, Mione, vai dizer que você prefere andar de mãozinha dada a jogar com um cara realmente quente? - Luna pergunta em tom tão malicioso quanto Gina, fazendo Hermione atravessar todos os tons de vermelho tão rápido, que as duas não conseguiram evitar as gargalhadas. - Acho que isso quer dizer não, madre Granger!

------------------------

Já recolhidos, Harry e Rony aproveitavam o sossego do dormitório, ainda vazio exceto por eles, para ler e responder suas cartas. As de Harry estavam em uma pequena pilha no criado mudo, já as de Rony empilhadas por toda a cama, deixando um espaço minúsculo para ele.

-Como está indo, quer ajuda? -Harry pergunta ao olhar a situação do amigo.

-Não, está tudo bem. Até que tem umas garotas bem simpáticas! -Rony fala contente apesar de cansado.

-Eu também achei umas interessantes, mas a maioria é tão melosa, tão boba que me desanima um pouco. A que gostei mais até agora foi de uma garota bem charmosa, parece bastante madura e experiente. -Harry fala pensativo.

-Madura e experiente é? - Rony pergunta com um tom indiscutivelmente malicioso. Harry cora furiosamente e quase cai da cama.

-Não é nada disso, Ron! Você Às vezes parece mais pervertido que o Simas! Eu só achei a conversa dela mais interessante, apenas isso. -Harry se justifica rapidamente, quase se sentindo ofendido.

Ron ofereceu um sorriso safado a Harry, ignorando o ar mal-humorado do amigo. - Harry, para quê ir de encontro à natureza? Eu sei o que você quer, sei o que vê em meninas "mais maduras"... É da natureza do homem, não sinta vergonha. São os hormônios, amigos, os hormônios.

-Pois se os seus são descontrolados o problema é de suas correspondentes. As minhas podem esperar por um cavalheiro. - Harry responde de modo orgulhoso e depois pega um pergaminho e recomeça a escrever.

------------------------

July passava apressada e apreensiva pelos corredores, sempre usando um espelho para verificar os corredores antes de entrar neles, não poderia ser pega àquela hora pelos corredores e ainda usando uma roupa da Grifinória. Assim que chegou a porta da sala onde Draco a esperava, July respirou fundo sentindo seu coração disparar, era inacreditável imaginar que atrás daquela porta o garoto de seus sonhos a estava esperando.

Draco olhava as estrelas com aparente serenidade, mas o pé direito que batia ritimadamente no chão denunciava seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Havia até tentado parar de pensar na monitora da Grifinória, mas ao encontrar-se com ela e ouvi-la perguntar de sua mão de um jeito tão doce o fez se lembrar da noite em que ela tratara de suas feridas. Nunca tivera este tipo de fetiche, mas não conseguia deixar e pensar que aquele jeito angelical era muito excitante. Ter Hermione não seria como sair com as garotas a que estava habituado, poderia apostar que ninguém nunca havia a beijado com real desejo.

"Droga, pare já de pensar nessas coisas Malfoy!" -Draco se repreende e olha mais uma vez o relógio, odiava a mania que as mulheres tinham de se atrasarem.

Para alivio de Draco, a porta se abriu e uma garota de capa negra entrou. Seu olhar de expectativa denunciou seu desejo, que logo foi atendido. A capa caiu no chão revelando o uniforme com as cores grifinórias, a saia estava um pouco mais curta, o que fez um leve sorriso brotar no canto de seus lábios, seguindo o corpo da morena observou os seios mais fartos que os de Hermione, mas o rosto estava incrivelmente parecido com a pouca luminosidade do local, teve que se segurar para não sussurrar o nome do alvo de suas fantasias.

-Estou como queria? - a voz delicada e em tom tão servil foi o estopim para que Draco esquecesse de qualquer outra coisa que não a morena.

-Está perfeita, minha doce e inocente presa - a voz saiu rouca e em um tom tão malicioso que fez July tremer e realmente se sentir sob a mira de um caçador experiente.

------------------------

Nota da Mione: Oie! Então, depois de muito tempo estamos de volta (a culpa é novamente minha – estou entupida de trabalhos e provas... e ainda não entrei de férias... – eu sei, deprimente u.u). Espero que curtam esse capítulo.

Nota da Lílian: E aí pessoal já descobriram os shippers? Espero que não! Eu sei que a maioria está dividida entre H/H e D/H, mas lembrem-se que há outros personagens na fic! Quem acertar todos os casais principais primeiro, ganha o cap do baile antes de todo mundo!

Nota da Mione: E para ficar mais interessante e justo: só vale um palpite por leitor, hein? - "promoção" válida a partir de hoje.  
Beijo e divertam-se!


	6. Insinuações

**Capítulo 6 - Insinuações**

Luna sorriu levemente ao observar um certo moreno sentado na relva, parecia concentrado, no que quer que fizesse. E antes que se desse conta, caminhava ao seu encontro.  
Sentou-se ao seu lado, dispensando um olhar mais atento ao rapaz. Seus cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados e o vento só contribuía para dispersar as mechas. Ele encarava, com olhar estreito e testa franzida, um maço de pergaminhos, seguro em uma das mãos, a outra balançava sua varinha displicentemente. Riu baixinho, ele era tão distraído, sequer percebera sua presença.  
Mas a risada atingiu Harry em cheio e o rapaz se voltou para a loira em confusão, ainda que sua varinha estivesse apontada para ela.

-Vai me enfeitiçar, Harry? - indagou com ar zombeteiro erguendo a sobrancelha.

Harry sorriu torto. - Meu sorriso e meu olhar não bastam? - indagou numa piscadela exagerada, afetando charme. Luna corou e desviou o olhar para os pergaminhos na mão dele.

-O que são todos esses pergaminhos?

-Ah - o rapaz estendeu os papéis a ela. - São as cartas que recebi de minhas correspondentes.

-Hum. Vai respondê-las agora?

O moreno suspirou - É o que estava tentando fazer, mas não tenho idéia do que escrever - ele revolveu seus cabelos, frustrado.

-Precisa de ajuda? - Luna perguntou, lhe devolvendo as cartas.

Harry a encarou sorridente - Você o faria?

-É claro, bem, não tenho mesmo nada para fazer agora. Mas... No que sente dificuldade? Quero dizer, são apenas cartas.

O rapaz bufou baixinho - Bem, não é tão simples assim. Quero dizer, eu tenho de tomar cuidado para não me delatar... e bem, não sobram muitas palavras para falar sobre mim. Não sou como a Hermione, Luna, eu não sou bom com as palavras.

-É - a loira riu. - Todos sabemos disso.

-Vai ficar zombando de mim? - Harry rolou os olhos, mas sorriu. - Pensei que estivesse aqui para me ajudar. Mas vejo que está aqui para enterrar minha auto-estima, que já não anda das melhores, para, quem sabe, fazê-la florescer na estufa e dar frutos.

Luna riu com leviandade sob o sarcasmo dele. - Não se preocupe, quer saber? Você não é o único garoto que não consegue se expressar devidamente. Creia-me, há pessoas bem piores.

-Bem, você não é muito boa para consolar alguém – disse ele, franzindo o cenho.

-Você não precisa de consolo – contrapôs olhando-o de cima a baixo, Harry sentiu-se corar sob o olhar atento dela. Nunca havia percebido que seus olhos ficavam tão azuis sob aquele ângulo.

Sem mais, Luna passou a olhar além dele, sem enxergar realmente. Harry soube nesse momento que ela fora para 'outro mundo'. Ela tocou com o dedo indicador e médio em uma mecha loira de seu cabelo passando a acariciá-la, meditativa.  
E, por um instante, esteve calada. Então uma centelha apareceu do nada em seu olhar e Luna voltou a encontrar os olhos dele. – Garoto, só precisa ser você mesmo. Sem dizer, obviamente, o que vem fazendo.

-Parece fácil ao se falar – Harry contrapôs impaciente. Do que falaria então? Do quanto ele achou interessante o último exemplar do _Seminário das bruxas_ – "garotas gostam disso não é?" - Mas... espera! Ah é, ele _não_ lia aquela porcaria.

Luna rolou os olhos. – Preste atenção, Harry. Por Mérlin! Mostre a elas o garoto gentil, amigo, doce e compreensivo que eu conheço. Você tem a vantagem de elas não estarem esperando o Harry Potter que é o escolhido, a vantagem de elas nem terem idéia de quem você é. Vamos lá, você é muito mais que um cartaz de 'eu sou um super-herói' – o moreno suspirou e um sorriso lento surgiu em seus lábios. Ele nunca soube que Luna o via daquela maneira. Esperava apenas que, entre suas correspondentes, encontrasse garotas que também pensassem como ela. - Mostre a elas! Mostre o lado Harry, não o mito. E se elas esperarem algo, além disso, da sua parte, bom, não são para você.

A loira pousou sua mão no cabelo dele, desalinhando-o ainda mais, se era possível. – E claro, diga que você tem cabelos muito agradáveis de tocar – disse. Harry a encarou sem reação e isto apenas a fez rir tontamente. – É brincadeira, Potter. Mas eu sempre quis fazer isso... – acrescentou passando outra vez a mão pelo cabelo de um Harry descrente. – Oh, e não diga nada sobre seus atributos físicos. Eu soube que anda havendo um concurso que algumas meninas estão promovendo, sobre quem é o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts – Luna falava como se fosse um segredo federal. – E bem, advinha quem está no topo da lista?

-Eu?!

Ela assentiu e continuou em sussurros – e Draco Malfoy. Mas isto não é importante... Você só deve saber que há uma grande parcela de meninas em seu fã clube – a loira riu do olhar aflito de Harry ao ouvir as palavras 'fã clube'. – E acredite quando eu digo, elas conhecem cada pedacinho de seu corpo, a maioria dele pelo menos – murmurou com um olhar significativo que o fez corar furiosamente. – É certo que pelo menos, entre suas correspondentes, haja uma fã. Então... preste atenção no que vai dizer.

-Isso é muito animador. – resmungou amuado.

-Se te faz alegre, eu posso lhe dizer que você não faz o meu tipo.

Harry a fitou boquiaberto, a jovem o mirava com um sorriso torto e ele não pôde conter uma risada. – Obrigado Luna. Ainda bem que sempre posso contar com você para levar meu ego ao subsolo – o rapaz a olhou de lado, ela ainda sorria marotamente. – Ao menos eu sei que você tem uma queda por minhas madeixas negras, _muito sensuais_. – acrescentou zombeteiro.

-Certos fetiches são inevitáveis – Luna contrapôs dando de ombros. – E se quer saber – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso diferente, o rapaz não pôde reconhecê-lo. -, não só são seus cabelos que me atraem – disse ao se erguer e, oferecendo um 'tchauzinho' a Harry, passou a se afastar, deixando o moreno sem palavras para trás.

------------- 

Gina estava voltando para a sala comunal da Grifinória após o almoço, quando um belo buquê de rosas apareceu em seu caminho. Parou e olhou entre surpresa e admirada para quem o segurava.

-São para você! Encomendei em uma loja em Hogsmeade. - John fala de modo gentil, oferecendo as flores à ruiva, que as recebe ainda sem saber como reagir.

-Obrigada, são lindas. - aceita encantada, nunca havia recebido flores de nenhum namorado ou pretendente.

-Tentei escolher as que mais pareciam com você. - tentou soar galante, mas o leve rubor em sua face o denunciara. - Gostaria de saber se aceitaria dar uma volta comigo pelo jardim no fim de semana, poderíamos até fazer um piquenique, o que acha?

-Eu não sei, já havia combinado umas coisas com minhas amigas e tem treino do time no sábado, mas eu penso com carinho e te falo na sexta. Tudo bem?

-Claro, eu não quero te atrapalhar, entendo que tenha marcado compromissos antes, mas se não puder agora, pode ser na próxima semana ou quando você quiser. - John fala com um enorme sorriso, vê-la encantada o havia animado.

-Tudo bem, então depois eu te procuro para combinarmos. - Gina disse já se afastando e jogando um beijinho quando já estava para sair da vista dele.

-------------

Draco atravessava um pouco nervoso o corredor que dava na sala dos monitores chefes. Estava ciente de que poderia ter mandado qualquer um fazer o que ele estava fazendo, mas a tarefa era uma excelente desculpa para ver a morena que lhe perturbava as noites nos últimos tempos.

Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo e deu uma última olhada em seu uniforme, para ver se estava tudo perfeito, depois bateu na porta com firmeza, logo ouvindo a permissão para entrar.

-Com licença, Granger, trouxe as datas dos treinos da Sonserina. - Draco falou tentando mostrar que a tarefa lhe era entediante, enquanto a morena estava em cima de um banquinho, olhando uma das gavetas superiores do arquivo.

-Espera um pouco Malfoy, já te atendo. - Hermione retrucou parecendo concentrada na tarefa. Draco suspirou frustrado pelo banco ser muito baixo e a saia dela muito cumprida, apesar de todo aquele "mistério" ser o principal aguçador de seu interesse pela grifinória.

Desviou o olhar para a mesa impecavelmente organizada da Granger e não deixou de admirar isto nela, também era um apreciador da organização e da limpeza, havia sido educado para sê-lo.  
De repente, seus olhos pararam em uma carta, não que aquilo fosse interessá-lo, mas um trecho escrito lhe pareceu muito familiar. Virou a cabeça de lado e leu as primeiras linhas, deixando um sorriso duvidoso aparecer em seus lábios.

-Sua educação aristocrática não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação e respeito ver a correspondência alheia? - Hermione indagou de modo ríspido ao ver para onde o loiro olhava. Ao se aproximar dobrou o pergaminho e o colocou em uma gaveta, antes de se sentar em sua cadeira. - Onde está o cronograma? - pergunta o observando ainda de modo reprovador.

-Aqui, cuide para que nenhuma casa tenha treinos no mesmo dia, não quero espiões no meu treino. - fala de modo ríspido e frio, escondendo assim a vontade de responder a ela o que lhe veio a mente após sua primeira frase. Se queria desvendar os segredos da morena, dá-lhe respostas mal criadas e sarcásticas, potencialmente ofensivas, não seria um bom caminho.

-Eu faço meu trabalho muito bem, Malfoy. Agora se retire, que atualizarei o calendário. - Hermione termina a interação em tom formal e Draco prefere fazer um "recuo estratégico".

Draco saiu com um sorriso mais que satisfeito, havia reconhecido sua carta do correio amoroso e, portanto, agora sabia exatamente como se aproximar discretamente da garota, descobrir seus mais íntimos segredos e ainda teria uma ótima desculpa para dispensá-la sumariamente. Provavelmente se não fosse um Malfoy estaria dançando e cantando sobre como a vida era maravilhosa, no entanto, se encaminhou para sua casa, onde poderia ensaiar com July suas abordagens, antes de escrever cuidadosamente a próxima carta.  
-------------

Gina suspirou antes de se levantar da mesa onde estava, só de pensar que iria perder toda sua tarde naquela biblioteca entulhada de livros velhos sentia-se murchar. Tudo por conta de um trabalho homérico de DCAT.  
O'Donnel estava saindo-se melhor que a encomenda, pensou a ruiva resmungando baixinho, um carrasco.

Balançou a cabeça para retirar do corpo todo marasmo e se dirigiu para a ala onde sabia que existiam vários exemplas de livros de DCAT. Ser amiga e ex-namorada de Harry Potter a ajudara a jamais se esquecer daquela parte em especial da biblioteca. Além do mais, Hermione lhe dera uma dica quanto aos melhores livros onde poderia se basear. Francamente, como se fosse tomar nota de mais de um livro... É claro, sua amiga nerd não precisaria saber disto.

Passou o dedo em vários livros antes de sua vista decair em um que, simplesmente, era o ideal. Lembrava vagamente de Hermione comentar sobre o quão esclarecedor aquele livro era. Sorriu, talvez não precisasse ficar tanto tempo naquele lugar aborrecido.

Tocou no livro praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que outra mão o fazia. Estava disposta a matar por aquele exemplar e foi com esse pensamento que se voltou para o único empecilho para que seu dia fosse majestoso.

Era um rapaz e ele sorria belamente para a face arrogante dela. – Olá, Gina.

Ela abriu sorriso como resposta ao cumprimento e, erguendo a sobrancelha, disse divertida:

–E não é que nos esbarramos novamente?

-Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte – Thiago Summer contrapôs marotamente, fitando-a. Ainda assim, continuava segurando o livro. A jovem observou naquele momento que o rapaz não pretendia largá-lo, mas logo ele descobriria que ela tampouco.

-Sabe Thiago... Thiago, não é? – ele somente assentiu. – Pode ser seu dia de sorte, mas eu não posso deixá-lo sair com este livro.

-Ah, não? E posso saber o porquê?

-Porque – ela se aproximou ameaçadoramente dele e desviou o rosto bem a tempo de não lhe tocar os lábios, num movimento gracioso e provocante. -_Eu o quero muito_ – disse tão sugestivamente que o rapaz a encarou aturdido. – Falo do livro. – ela acrescentou um sorriso enviesado.

-O-obviamente.

-Então, como ficamos? Eu o quero... Você, eu acredito, também quer – a ruiva umedeceu o lábio e Thiago teve de conter o alento. O que falava, como o falava... Era tão provocante que ele já não sabia bem do que estavam falando. – Além disso, tem de admitir. Eu o vi primeiro – ela disse com uma piscadela. – Ou você quer duelar por um livro? Com uma garota – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Ainda que ela utilizasse aquela frase, "com uma garota", como um desafio. Afinal, Gina Weasley era uma brava aluna da casa da Grifinória. Não gostava de ser menosprezada e irritava-se ao ser considerada mais fraca ou inferior por ser uma garota. Era por isso que estava no time de quadribol e era por isso que se saía tão bem em DCAT.

-Eu-

-A verdade é que eu conheço meios melhores de se gastar o tempo – e novamente a voz provocante. – Por exemplo – os olhos dela faiscaram. – Preciso mesmo fazer uma redação quilométrica para amanhã no primeiro horário. E... ficar aqui parada, não vai me ajudar muito – comentou segurando, com a mão livre, a dele que estava sobre o livro. – Então, se você fizesse o grande favor de... soltá-lo – ela sorriu ao retirar a mão dele do livro e a apertou levemente. – Eu ficarei infinitamente grata.

-Você é muito esperta – ele disse com os olhos entrecerrados.

-E você é um amor – contrapôs Gina com uma piscadela e sorriso. Ela ia se afastar quando Thiago segurou seu braço. Não bruscamente.

A garota se voltou para ele, intrigada. – Você não me mostrou o significado de 'infinitamente grata'.

A ruiva o encarou surpresa. – Está me cobrando?

-De jeito algum, só achei que os grifinórios eram mais, como posso dizer? Honestos, em suas falas.

Gina sorriu e se aproximou. – Sabe que eu gostei de você?

-Isso quer dizer que não vai me azarar?

-Azarar? Eu estava pensando em uma coisa menos dolorosa – murmurou num sorriso brejeiro, tocando a face dele.

Thiago descendeu a face ao encontro da dela e chegou tão próximo que podia sentir o hálito quente dela em si. Só eram necessários mais alguns centímetros para alcançar os lábios dela. Gina tinha outros planos, entretanto.

A jovem virou o rosto quando ele se dispôs a quebrar a distância. – Você é um gatinho, Summer - e deixou seus lábios tocarem o rosto dele, foi um toque gentil e amistoso. – E também, - riu docemente. - Muito apressadinho – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Só então se afastou, sem olhar para trás. Se o fizesse, encontraria o olhar frustrado que Thiago lhe lançava. E pensar que ele estivera tão perto...  
-------------

Ela observou de relance Ron bocejar pela quarta vez, então virou os olhos, nem era tão tarde assim.

-Você não pode marcar o treino para o domingo de manhã, Harry! – disse contendo mais um de seus bocejos.

O moreno o observou por cima dos óculos, claramente contrariado. E não era para menos, Ron o estava atazanando desde que se prontificara a ajudá-lo a montar os horários do treino de quadribol. _Não que Harry tenha pedido ajuda_. 

-E por que não, Ron?

-Domingo é o único dia que tenho para acordar mais tarde! – contrapôs como se Harry estivesse louco.

-Então, durma mais cedo no sábado e eu te garanto que você nem vai sentir a diferença quando tiver de levantar às sete.

-Harry, seja racional...

-Serão apenas dois domingos, Rony. Por Mérlin, deixe de ser um queixoso!

-Mas...

-A porcaria do horário vai ficar assim e ponto. Você já me fez trocar dezenas de vezes os horários na meia hora que estamos aqui, pelo amor de Deus, Ron!

-Não sei por que está tão estressadinho.

-Não estou estressado. Só não estou com paciência para estar sendo azucrinado – contrapôs batendo com a varinha no pergaminho, para que a tinta secasse. – Aqui Hermione – a garota ergueu a cabeça. – O cronograma da Grifinória.

Hermione olhou por um momento o pergaminho antes de assentir. – Obrigada Harry. Você é o segundo a entregar o horário, Malfoy o entregou essa tarde.

Ron a encarou com curiosidade. – Que tal você nos passar, assim, _acidentalmente_ o cronograma da sonserina, hum?

-Já voltou a falar comigo é, Ron? – a morena indagou num sorriso implicante.

-Estou falando com a monitora-chefe Granger e não com a amiga traíra Hermione Granger.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. – E porque a "monitora-chefe Granger" faria isso por você, Weasley? – lhe indagou, com sequidão.

-Coleguismo, afinal eu também sou monitor.

A morena o encarou, tentando decifrar se o rapaz falava sério. Ron parecia sério... – Parabéns, Ron. Você bateu o recorde! Este é o argumento mais estúpido que eu poderia esperar de alguém como você. Além do que, eu nunca faria isso, é contra as regras!

-Você, sempre estraga-prazeres.

-Ao menos não ponho minha felicidade num jogo tolo como quadribol, nem fico deprimida porque sou uma negação ou porque fazem diversas cestas nos 'meus' aros – comentou acidamente.

Foi a vez de Rony a fitar como se quisesse fazê-la sumir do mapa ou coisa assim. Ele se levantou e se dirigiu às escadas do dormitório masculino em silêncio. Só voltou a falar quando estava lá no topo. – A propósito, são "gols", Hermione. Gols, não cestas.

Ela deu de ombros, com sobranceria. - Que seja – Ron bufou antes de sumir de vista praguejando. Só Harry pôde ver o rubor do rosto dela por ter cometido uma falha. - Eu sei que você quer rir – ela disse observando Harry, este ainda seguia fitando o lugar que Ron estava há segundos atrás. – Vamos lá, vá em frente. - O moreno que tentava ao máximo que pôde esconder o sorriso, fitou Hermione com os lábios comprimidos.

-Não vou rir – a garota ergueu a sobrancelha descrente e Harry só pôde rir.

–Ok, já basta. Acredito que já tenha rido mais que o suficiente de mim.

-Oh, a culpa é toda sua, fazendo essas caras e bocas.

A garota lhe empurrou levemente. – Ora, cala-se Potter. E não se atreva a rir novamente de mim.

Harry sorriu com arrogância. – E quem irá me impedir?

-Deveria, em todos esses anos, saber que sou capaz de calar o salvador do mundo bruxo – ela disse ironicamente, o rapaz fez uma careta sob o nome. - Para falar a verdade, com muita facilidade.

Harry a fitou zombeteiro. – Desde quando a senhorita é tão arrogante, Granger?

-Desde que o próprio Harry Potter me garantiu que eu poderia derrotá-lo – ela continuou no mesmo tom.

-Você não sabia? – ele falou em tom baixo, fitando-a com presunção. - Eu menti.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não disse isto quando eu estava por cima de você, imobilizando-o, àquele dia... No esconderijo.

-Uh, isso foi provocante – o moreno disse numa piscadela. Hermione riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Nunca vai me deixar esquecer daquilo não é? Eu estava fraco, Hermione – disse meio alheio à conversação. - Foi mero golpe de sorte – acrescentou apontando o dedo indicador para ela, que estava com os olhos estreitos. Sabia que aquilo a deixaria possessa, mas tinha que jogar pesado... Precisava retirar informações dela e o modo mais fácil era subestimá-la, sabia o quando Hermione irritava-se ao não reconhecerem seus méritos.

-O que está dizendo? Você sabe que eu fui melhor!

-Não me leve a mal – continuou dando leves palmadas em suas costas, como se quisesse lhe consolar. – Você é boa, mas – ele encolheu os ombros, olhando-a de lado, a morena parecia contrariada e ele riu por baixo. – Não o suficiente para me derrubar.

O movimento dela foi rápido demais e se fosse qualquer outro, Harry pensou, estaria em maus-lençóis. Ela afastou com destreza a mesinha de centro onde se encontravam seus pergaminhos, tinteiros, penas e livros.  
Hermione havia sacado a varinha e a outra mão foi para o peito dele, empurrando-o com força a ponto de deixá-lo deitado, posicionando a varinha na garganta do moreno.

-Terá de pedir desculpas, Potter.

Mas Harry apenas sorriu despreocupadamente, deixando-a confusa. – Vai me ferir, Herms?

Ela o cutucou com a varinha, sorrindo perigosamente. – Peça desculpas.

-E se eu não quiser?

Hermione franziu a testa. – Vai acordar apenas amanhã pela manhã, com muita dor.

-Você não teria coragem – Harry contrapôs simplesmente, com um sorriso pequeno e olhos brilhantes.

A morena quase rangeu os dentes, por que ele agia tão despreocupado sob a varinha. Acreditava mesmo que ela não o faria? Bom, talvez não o fizesse se Harry não estivesse sendo tão prepotente.

Ela se voltou para fitá-lo e, observá-lo despreocupado sob sua varinha, apenas a deixou mais raivosa.

Quando abriu a boca, sua varinha voou de sua mão. – _Feitiço não-verbal_ - murmurou consternada. – Seu trapaceiro! – reclamou, batendo em seu ombro. Mas a risada de Harry a fez desistir de tentar ficar com raiva dele.

-O ataque surpresa foi muito bom.

-Mas nada efetivo – disse com amargura. – Você me distraiu o suficiente para me desarmar.

-Só tem de aperfeiçoar algumas coisas – disse gentilmente. - por exemplo, quando se surpreende alguém, tenha certeza que essa pessoa não vá revidar. Imobilize-a. Bem assim.

-Oh?

Hermione o fitou surpresa, a boca entreaberta pelo susto. - Não deveria baixar a guarda, Hermione. Muito menos dar atenção a provocações... quando seus inimigos estiverem em desvantagem, utilizarão técnicas baixas para desviar sua atenção - disse calmamente.

A fala não passou de um sussurro, até porque não era necessário utilizar um tom mais alto... Seus corpos estavam quase pegados, por conta da imobilização de Harry sobre a morena e seus rostos estavam a centímetros. Seu olhar estava preso no dela e Hermione suspeitou que ele fazia isso para distinguir qualquer ação que ela pudesse vir a tramar.

-Eu entendi, Harry – contrapôs. Harry pôde até mesmo sentir o desgosto na voz dela. - É que não pude aceitar o que dizia.

-Conheço você, sei exatamente onde dói mais.

Ela assentiu. - Não deveria ter caído em sua armadilha. E-

Harry sorriu. - Vai precisar de mais que isto para me tirar a concentração, Herms. Mas se for boazinha, posso libertá-la.

-O que você quer?

-Que tal me dizer... – ele fingiu ponderar. – sobre o horário da equipe da sonserina.

-Vai precisar de mais que um pedido e uma imobilização para me fazer falar, Potter – ela retrucou virando os olhos.

-Hum... - sussurra fazendo seu nariz tocar o dela. - E o que você quer que eu faça para conseguir o que quero? - sussurra fazendo seus lábios quase tocarem os dela, tentando atiçar seus sentidos com o hálito morno e a leve pressão de seu corpo forte ao frágil, dela.

-O que eu quero? - a voz dela soa como um sussurro rouco.  
-Sim, tudo o que quiser. - ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo ao terminar. Ele sente o corpo de Hermione se contrair, no entanto, ao invés de um suspiro, ele ouve a morena ter um acesso de riso.

Harry torceu o nariz e saiu de cima da amiga. - Você e Luna tiraram o dia de hoje para soterrar meu amor-próprio, não é? - indagou em azedume.

-Ou você me conta o que quero saber ou uso o _rictusempra_ para te fazer rir até que não consiga respirar mais.

Harry estava furioso e segurava a varinha firmemente enquanto apontava para Hermione. Esperou ela protestar ou ainda reagir, mas esta só fez rir com fôlego renovado.  
Atirou a varinha longe para não fazer uma besteira e engoliu algumas palavras nada educadas que lhe vieram à mente, se limitando a se levantar e chutar com força a poltrona ao lado dela antes de subir correndo para o dormitório, enquanto praguejava sem se importar se Hermione estava ou não ouvindo.  
------------  
(continua)  
-------------


	7. Últimos preparativos

**Capítulo 7 - Últimos preparativos para o baile **

Thiago cruzou rapidamente o campo de Quadribol e bateu antes de entrar no vestiário. Avisou que estava entrando e sorriu ao ver que apenas o irmão e Draco Malfoy estavam no local.

-Veio aprender como se joga Quadribol? Chegou tarde, porque o treino acabou, Summers. - Draco o provoca enquanto calça os sapatos.

-Não Draco, vim para poder admirar seus músculos! - fala com a mesma ironia que o sonserino, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

-Olha lá com o que brinca maninho, vai que alguém acredita! - Raphael fala em tom de aviso, mas ainda rindo.

-Eu vim para combinar com você a hora de nos encontrarmos na loja de fantasias, porque eu vou com a Gina à cidade, consegui fazê-la aceitar meu convite. - fala com um sorriso malicioso e cúmplice para o irmão.

-Você vai sair com a Weasley? Achei que você tava com aquela loirinha da sonserina. -Draco pergunta interessado ao ouvir o nome da ruiva grifinória ser mencionada.

-Eu sai com a Beatriz umas vezes, mas a Gina é outra coisa. Aquela ruiva é muito quente, aliás, a cor vermelha cai perfeitamente nela e eu estou doido pra me queimar. - Thiago comenta parecendo realmente enfeitiçado.

-Realmente não posso deixar de concordar, aquela artilheira tem um corpo capaz de tentar qualquer um. É ótimo saber que seu bom gosto não é só para livros. -Raphael concorda e dá os parabéns ao irmão.

-Eu não sei se vale a pena, não gosto daquela família de ruivos pobretões. - Draco fala desconfortável, olhando para os botões que abotoava.

-Eu não vou me casar com ela, só dar uns amassos. – Thiago retruca em tom defensivo e isso faz o irmão rir marotamente.

-Ok, então que horas você acha que pode me encontrar para experimentarmos as fantasias? - Raphael muda de assunto.

-Que tal às onze? Poderíamos ir juntos para o Três Vassouras depois. - Thiago sugere e Raphael assente.

-Você vai ao baile com a Weasley? - Draco pergunta com seu típico sorriso sonserino, como se estivesse pronto para destilar veneno.

-Não, ela vai com alguém com quem está se correspondendo e eu também. Vou ter que me fantasiar de mosqueteiro, sejá lá o que for isso. - Thiago fala em tom aborrecido.

-Eu também vou com alguém do tal correio, no começo achei a idéia idiota, mas até que conheci uma garota bem legal. - Raphael fala deixando escapar um sorriso bobo, que faz os outros dois abafarem risinhos.

-Eu também vou com uma das minhas correspondentes, mas com certeza não penso em dar uma aliança a ela! - Draco fala se divertindo com a careta que o amigo fez. -Essas garotas são pra curtir, nada mais. - Draco completa voltando a ficar sério.

-Então se encontra com a gente na loja para rimos das fantasias uns dos outros. Agora eu já vou porque não quero que ninguém faça piadinhas sobre mim por aí. -Thiago fala em tom divertido e se despede dos dois, que já terminavam de se arrumar.  
-----

Hermione esteve calada todo o caminho, de braços cruzados enquanto as acompanhava, bom ressaltar que forçada.

A morena não estava com um humor muito bom àquela manhã e se recusara terminantemente a lhes acompanhar na escolha da fantasia, visto que, segundo ela, "já havia encontrado a maldita fantasia". Mas Gina não se importou com o humor - ou a falta dele - da amiga, apenas sorriu amplamente e num abraço meio empurrão, disse enquanto a levava para fora, que _necessitava_ muitíssimo de sua opinião quanto à fantasia que deveria escolher.

No caminho, encontraram Luna e quando Hermione deu por si, estava nas ruas de Hogsmeade, entre Luna e Gina, completamente entediada. E ela nunca perdoaria a Lilá e Parvati por tê-la metido na organização daquele evento. Ainda mais tendo Nimphadora Tonks como professora responsável. "Responsável", a monitora ponderou ironicamente.

Gina e Luna deram risadinhas e Hermione se voltou para elas segundos depois de perceber que Gina lhe indagava algo. - Perdão? 

-Pensando no seu príncipe encantado, é? - Hermione virou os olhos, porque ainda lhe dava ouvidos mesmo? - Já chegamos Branca _adormecida_. 

A morena simplesmente lançou um olhar de mofa para amiga. - Você quis dizer "bela adormecida", acredito? Já que _Branca de neve_ tem os sete anões.

Gina deu de ombros. – Que seja, já chegamos.

Hermione lançou um olhar incrédulo à fachada da loja a sua frente, nas cores violeta e verde cana, cheios de pisca-pisca. Era praticamente incandescente. Então ela viu, escondido (ou melhor, perdido) entre as cores berrantes da loja, encontrava-se o nome da loja e seu "slogan" numa tonalidade indefinida do laranja, bem tímido: MM - Mundial Muggles -_ roupas para se passar por trouxas em qualquer ocasião_.

Mas nada lhe prepararia para o que encontraria lá dentro... Gina e Luna tomaram, cada uma, um de seus braços e a puxaram para dentro da loja sem importar-se com os comentários de protesto de Hermione que iam de: "Eu sei me equilibrar sozinha" em tom bravo e "Porque vocês desejariam se vestir como os trouxas? É tão... sem-graça" comentava estranhada.  
No entanto, perdera a fala ao observar as "roupas para se passar por trouxas em qualquer ocasião". A monitora-chefe, assombrada, observou os estoques de "roupas trouxas" do local e fitou divertida Gina e Luna correrem ao encontro das "roupas" que gostaram de cara.  
O lugar era espaçoso e as roupas que ali se encontraram nada mais eram que roupas de filmes, estrelas POP, HQ's famosas...

Ao ouvir uma risada, olhou ao seu lado. Lilá se encontrava ali, segurando com ambas as mãos na frente do corpo um macacão estilo "Penélope charmosa", com capacete e tudo!  
-Eu não sei o que é pior, trouxas tentando se fantasiar de bruxos e criaturas mágicas ou esse carnaval que eles consideram disfarces trouxas!

-Você vai usar isso?

Lilá emburrou. – Pra você que não sabe, a Penélope foi uma das personagens preferidas de desenho, quando eu era criança. Mas _é claro_ que não vou passar por esse ridículo enquanto sã, ou melhor: enquanto viva.

-E por falar, em fantasia - Lilá olhou seriamente para Hermione, como se fosse um assunto de vida ou morte. - Com qual roupa pensa em ir ao baile? - a loira indagou. - Eu quero examiná-la, não vou deixar que a organizadora desse evento maravilhoso vá com uma fantasiada que não demonstre o seu _status_ - disse autoritária, na verdade, ela quase esbravejava, como se Hermione já houvesse feito alguma besteira, como por exemplo, já ter comprado sua fantasia.

-Lilá, eu não vou lhe mostrar minha fantasia!

A garota estreitou os olhos. - O que quer dizer com isso?

-O que ouviu - Hermione contrapôs desafiante.

-Não, não, sua tola! Como assim, "sua fantasia", você já a tem?

-É óbvio - a morena virou os olhos. Lilá praticamente teve uma sincope.

Parvati e Padma se aproximaram intrigadas com o escarcéu que Lilá armara. - Lil? O que há com você?

Lilá se voltou para melhor amiga e suspirou exageradamente, como só Sibila, professora de Adivinhação, fazia melhor. - Você não sabe _do desastre_ que aconteceu - murmurou olhando penalizada de Parvati a Hermione e vice-versa. Hermione franziu o cenho. - A Hermione fez a maior... a coisa mais idiota da vida dela e... e comprou a própria fantasia! - gemeu num misto de choro e soluços. Parvati tocou o ombro da amiga num sinal de total apoio.

-Eu pensei que estivesse apenas procurando uma desculpa para não vir quando disse que já tinha uma fantasia! - Gina exclamou aborrecida do outro lado da loja. - Você sequer me mostrou, Mione!

-E não o pretendo.

Gina fez um som de desgosto e, a passos duros se postou a sua frente, a olhava sentida e Hermione revirou os olhos. "Por que essas meninas estão fazendo tanto drama por conta de uma fantasia, Merlin?". - Então, eu, sua melhor amiga, não sou importante o suficiente para ver sua fantasia? Ou você simplesmente não quer que eu te impeça de cometer o maior erro de sua vida!?

-O que? – indagou irritada. – Vocês acham que não sou capaz de escolher uma fantasia que preste?

-Não! - Lilá, Parvati e Gina praticamente gritaram.

Hermione corou de raiva e bufou. - Ao menos - acrescentou cheia de ironia e em tom perigosamente baixo. - Não estou com uma fantasia da Madonna nas mãos - contrapôs apontando para Padma. Que tinha um colã preto, meia calça estilo "arrastão" e um par de "cones" como sutiã.

Padma largou imediatamente os artefatos. - Eu só estava olhando - ela murmurou na defensiva.

Foi naquele momento "crítico" que Luna apareceu e como por milagre a atmosfera carregada passara, porque Gina, Parvati e Padma ficaram encantadas com o novo "modelito" de Luna. Mas não havia como não o ficar...  
Botas vermelhas até o joelho, com detalhes em branco na parte do joelho, uma micro-saia azul marinho rodada. Luvas brancas com detalhes em vermelho nos cotovelos... Um colã branco bem justo, com laço vermelho no peito, onde terminava o decote da gola, e outro laço na parte de trás da cintura. Na gola havia uma capinha azul de marinheiro e na testa uma tiara de ouro com uma jóia vermelha no centro desta, havia detalhes vermelhos nos prendedores do cabelo que ela havia posto.  
No pescoço jazia uma delicada gargantilha vermelha com uma lua de ouro; nas orelhas, brincos em forma de âncora. Para completar, seu enorme cabelo loiro estava com o look "maria-chiquinha".

Lilá e Hermione se entreolharam e, apontando para Luna, disseram ao mesmo tempo, de maneira afetada e meio estridente: "Eu te punirei em nome da Lua!" Antes de caírem na gargalhada.  
As outras meninas, assim como a dona da loja as observara sem nada entender. O que, afinal, era tão engraçado? Nascidas trouxas malucas!

------

Harry, Rony e John estavam no Três Vassouras bebendo cerveja amanteigada e observando o movimento intenso no bar. Aparentemente os alunos se revezavam na busca por suas fantasias e andavam de um lado para outro com sacolas de compras.

-E então rapazes, com quem vão ao baile? Já têm suas fantasias? –Rony pergunta curioso aos amigos, que o observam desconfiados.

-Sabe que não podemos falar essas coisas, são as regras do correio. –Harry fala de modo sério.

-Além disso, como vamos saber com quem vamos ao baile, se elas não podem dizer nada sobre si mesmas? –John completa em tom óbvio.

-Eu sei disso, eu só tava querendo saber como são as garotas que vocês escolheram! –Rony fala balançando as mãos como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Eu não sei dizer muito bem. A pessoa com quem eu gostaria de ir já vai com um correspondente, então escolhi a que parecia mais simpática. –John fala dando de ombros e Harry não deixou de observar a cara emburrada de Rony, que sabia muito bem o alvo do afeto do companheiro de time.

-E você Harry, escolheu a mais simpática também? –Rony pergunta curioso, observando que Harry tentava parecer alheio a conversa.

-Não. Na verdade foi bem difícil escolher. Desde o início acabei me limitando a duas garotas e ambas eram ótimas pessoas. Eu conseguia manter conversas bem interessantes com as duas, apesar de elas terem perfis bem diferentes...

-Deixa de enrolar e fala logo! Como é a garota com quem você vai? –Rony pergunta já impaciente.

-Eu não vou dizer! O que posso adiantar é que ela é muito sedutora e que a noite do baile vai prometer ser a melhor da minha vida. –Harry fala com um sorrisinho de canto, como se soubesse de algo muito interessante.

-Como assim? O que você está aprontando? –Rony mudara de cadeira para sentar ao lado do amigo, a cerveja amanteigada esquecida.

-Isso é segredo! Mas na hora da festa vocês vão ver. –John e Rony trocaram um olhar cúmplice, depois o batedor se move para o outro lado de Harry.

-Capitão, por um acaso o senhor andou preparando um local especial para depois do baile? –Harry não precisava olhar para os amigos para saber que ambos possuíam um brilho malicioso no olhar, além de sorrisos interessados.

-Sim, mas eu sinto lhes informar que estará inacessível a terceiros. –Harry fala com calma enquanto leva a garrafa à boca, para tomar um longo gole da bebida.

-Ei, eu sou seu melhor amigo! Não pode armar uma coisa dessas e me deixar de fora! Eu tenho várias candidatas com quem vou me encontrar na festa e provavelmente vou querer levar uma pra um lugar mais... romântico. Você podia compartilhar o tal lugar comigo, podemos combinar os horários.

-Rony, você disse que vai se encontrar com várias garotas? –Harry pergunta olhando incrédulo para o amigo.

-Mas é claro! Com aquele monte de correspondentes que eu tenho, vocês não queriam que eu conseguisse escolher só uma, não é? –Rony fala com a cara mais inocente do mundo, enquanto John e Harry trocam um olhar reprovador.

----

Minerva McGonagall estava em sua sala ponderando porque havia se deixado conversar pela professora Tonks e como sua aluna mais estimada participara daquela idéia estapafúrdia... Teriam a ameaçado? A senhora se martirizou por não ter questionado mais a fundo. Ao menos por um instante.  
"Mas que idéia mais estúpida! Hermione não se deixava intimidar".

Antes que pudesse terminar o raciocínio, uma coruja, muito apressada e esbaforida pousou à sua frente, lhe despertando das divagações. A diretora estreitou a vista ao observar o pergaminho vermelho preso à pata da coruja e tratou de retirá-la com um aceno de varinha. Tão logo a correspondência fora segura pela diretora, a coruja alçou vôo.  
Assim que abriu a carta, a voz ofegante de Tonks retumbou pela sala: "Professores, mensagem urgente, encontrem-me na sala de reuniões, Professora Tonks".

Não é preciso dizer, Minerva sentiu como se perdesse a cor e, resoluta, foi ao encontro da sala de reuniões, preparada o pior.  
----

Tonks estava sentada confortavelmente em uma das cadeiras encouraçadas (pele de dragão) que se encontrava ao redor da mesa de marfim circular da sala dos professores. E sorria.

McGonagall estreitou os olhos. Que tipo de situação _urgente_ era aquela?

-Nossa, Minie, você me parece esbaforida - Tonks comentou em tom surpreso. - Oh Céus! Eu espero que não a tenha feito correr... Não era tão necessário que o fizesse, afinal, você não seria de serventia sem ar...

A senhora respirou fundo, suas narinas se alargando, Tonks pensou que estavam prestes a expelir fumaça e fogo. Por que, em nome de Circe, ainda levava Nimphadora Tonks a sério?

-Professora Tonks – disse ríspida, fitando-a com os olhos flamejantes. Não era como se fosse me dar um enorme presente de natal, a nova professora de transfiguração ponderou. - Qual é o chamado "urgente"? - indagou ainda mais secamente. Tonks estremeceu.

Minerva perpassou seus olhos pela sala, alguns professores já se encontravam ali, outros ainda chegavam, tão ou mais afobados que ela própria. Os olhos da senhora caíram sobre o professor de DCAT; estranhamente quieto e constrangido.

Brian sentiu olhos sobre si e observou a professora Minerva só por um instante antes de desviar o olhar. Ele sentia-se tão mal por tudo aquilo... Ainda mais envergonhado. Como ele poderia ser tão susceptível às palavras da diretora da grifinória? O homem suspirou. Então, a senhora soube que, de algum modo, Brian sentia-se culpado por aquela situação. 

Sorrindo, Tonks se ergueu. – Agora que todos estão aqui, uns mais compostos que os outros, devo acrescentar – comentou zombeteira. – Por favor, vocês que parecem tão sem ar, sentem-se.

-Professora Tonks... – era um tom de aviso. Minerva fitava-se em azedume.

-Está bem – suspirou derrotada e fitou sentida a senhora. – Às vezes, você pode ser uma estraga-prazeres, diretora.

Minerva achou por bem ignorá-la. Desde a gravidez, Tonks se punha extremamente sentimental e agressiva quando contrariada. E ela não queria estuporá-la... bem, ela queria... Mas tinha de pensar no ser vivo que Tonks carregava dentro de si. A pobre criança não tinha culpa da mãe desorientada que cuidaria de si após seu nascimento.  
Além do mais, Tonks, apesar de ser, bom, _A Tonks_, era muito competente lecionando, atenciosa e prestativa. Era uma companhia divertida e deveras carinhosa. Ela só estava sendo como fora criada para ser. Minerva a admirava porque Tonks _vivia_, porque ela sabia viver.

-Vamos, Tonks. O que quer nos dizer? – indagou tolerante.

-Estive pensando. Com a proximidade do baile de nossos caros alunos e a organização deste. E todos nós estaremos monitorando, não é? – não esperou resposta. – Assim, eu me certifiquei de que todos estivessem a caráter. 

-O que quer dizer, exatamente, com "a caráter"?

A mulher sorriu. – Que bom que perguntou, madame Pince – exercendo um movimento com sua varinha, de modo que, no instante seguinte, uma grande sacola estivesse encima da mesa. - Eu – fez uma pausa, como se qualquer pessoa ali apreciasse o suspense. – Comprei para todos vocês, quero dizer, para todos nós – outra palma. Os professores apenas a fitavam num misto de interesse e fastio. - Fantasias! – então ela se pôs a despejar o conteúdo da sacola sobre a mesa, _muito_ entusiasmada. Brian gemeu instintivamente, corando.

Snape, que se mostrara entediado desde que pudera os pés na sala, percebendo que Hogwarts _definitivamente_ não estava sob ataque, virou os olhos. O que quer que fosse, ele não seria obrigado a escutar ou obedecer àquela mulher notavelmente desequilibrada. _E_, McGonagall estava ensandecida se pensava que ele iria usar algum tipo de fantasia, se prestando ao ridículo diante de alunos tão ou mais patéticos que a idéia de um baile de Halloween.

Uma sombra de incredulidade perpassou sobre face de Minerva ao momento que ouvira a "situação imperiosa" de que Tonks se referira minutos atrás; quando se comunicara com todos os professores, ao convocar a "reunião". Fantasias. _Fantasias_? Então ela fitou Tonks com descrédito, até observar que esta havia mesmo comprado fantasias.

A respeitável diretora foi observar a reação de seus colegas. Snape a fitava com indisfarçável ironia e com um olhar enviesado enquanto lhe transmitia de alguma forma a frase "eu lhe avisei". A senhora deixou o ar passar por entre seus dentes, recusando-se a perder a compostura. Sprout tentava se recuperar do choque, totalmente cabível. Madame Pince estava a discutir com madame Pomfrey sobre a possibilidade de anestesiar Tonks, visto que, provavelmente esta tinha perdido a sanidade... O professor Brian tinha a face de quem preferia ser tragado pela terra. O professor de feitiços apenas tentava pôr-se de pé em sua cadeira para observar melhor a situação... Sibila era a única que parecia, de fato, animada. Os demais professores encontravam-se em um silêncio estarrecido.

-Ok, por quem eu começo?

Minerva fitou Sibila balançar freneticamente a mão. Merlin, que tipo de criatura ela deixava terem contato com suas crianças...

-Ok, professora Trelawney. A senhorita será a primeira! – Tonks exclamou animada. Minerva esperou um guincho de felicidade da parte de Sibila, que não veio. O que, digamos, a fez ter um pouco de fé na lucidez daquela mulher.

"Porque Deus é testemunha de que Sibila está agindo como uma de suas alunas terceiranistas e... Em-nome-de-Mérlin o que é _aquilo_?!"

-Isso com certeza vai lembrar suas visões, hm? – Tonks indagou cedendo a roupa para Sibila.

Negro, tinha asas, um bico... Era um corvo. E Sibila estava experimentando a roupa. Um corvo!

Severo se levantou ao instante, disposto a se retirar. – Hei, professor Snape – Tonks praticamente gritou. – Eu também tenho uma roupa pra você – comentou com um sorriso.

O homem crispou os lábios, contrariado. Ele não se voltou pra ela – Professora... – disse em voz baixa, da mesma maneira costumeira: friamente. – Não estou interessado.

-Eu sei que vai gostar!

-Eu duvido muito – comentou fitando-a.

Tonks não se intimidou. – É do Pinóquio, um conto trouxa – Snape disfarçou sua surpresa. Ele conhecia aquele conto, ele era um mestiço, afinal. Mas Tonks continuou. – É a estória de um bonequinho de madeira que quer se tornar um ser humano, mas o melhor é que toda vez que ele mente – ela fitou seu nariz e Snape sentiu o rosto róseo.

-Eu sei do que se trata, professora – a cortou rispidamente. – E eu não pretendo usar a fantasia que me comprou – voltou-se para a porta.

-Mas eu tenho até o chapeuzinho e o nariz de mentira! – Snape havia batido a porta com força, ao deixar o recinto.

Tonks deixou-se cair na cadeira ainda com o pedaço de madeira nas mãos e o chapéu. Suspirou abaixando a cabeça e a ergueu repentinamente, fitando os outros professores animada.

-Ainda bem que eu tenho vocês! – ela bateu palmas e sorriu feliz. Alguns certamente estavam arrependidos por não terem seguido Snape... – Ok! Agora, vamos fazer por ordem, será mais rápido. Professor Binns, eu tenho uma bem especial pra você!

-Hm, o que é isso?

-É um tecido especial. Você deve pôr sobre seu corpo.

-Não, eu quis dizer – o fantasma ergueu a sobrancelha. – Que fantasia é está?

-Gasparzinho, o fantasminha camarada – o homem continuou a fitando. - Um desenho trouxa – esclareceu. – Espero que tenha gostado. E quero vê-lo usando no baile – aquilo parecia uma ameaça.

-Hm – foi tudo o que 'retrucou' o fantasma, que ainda observava a manta entre suas mãos.

-Professor Flitwick, é a sua vez! E é totalmente a sua cara essa fantasia... e vi e pensei: "_Tem_ de ser o Flitwick!" – ela tinha um gorro vermelho e uma calça branca nas mãos. – Conhece algum feitiço que faça a pessoa mudar de cor?

O senhor a encarou de lado, estranhado. – Conheço.

-Especificamente para azul? Um azul claro, tipo azul céu? – indagou novamente, temerosa.

-É, eu conheço.

-Ai, graças aos Deuses! – comentou tratando de pôr na mesa, à uma canto, um pote. – A mulher que me vendeu a fantasia, me garantiu que você ficaria da cor certa com essa tinta, comentou apontando para o pote. Mas me alertou sobre a possibilidade de urticária depois da aplicação – disse. – Ainda bem que você pode executar o feitiço para cor. 

-O que? – o senhor parecia assustado.

-Bem, esta fantasia é de Papai Smurf. Outro desenho trouxa, não sei se conhece... De toda forma, os Smurf's são homenzinhos azuis, entende? Você deve ser assim, azul.

-Eu...

-Qualquer dúvida, venha falar comigo que eu lhe explico a tonalidade certa. O próximo! – ela fitou a mesa redonda. – Filch! – ela sorriu afavelmente, para o senhor carrancudo a sua frente. – Também tenho uma fantasia especial pra você – então lhe deu uma capa com capuz e uma máscara horrenda amarelada com um sorriso estranho, assim como um colã para o corpo todo. – Olha, você põe o colã e a capa por cima, sua cabeça deve estar coberta pelo capuz e então você completa com a máscara, ok?

-O que é isso?!!

-É o esqueleto, do He-man. Cara, ninguém aqui é nascido trouxa ou mestiço? – indagou impacientando-se. Ninguém respondeu, e Filch se arrastou para fora da sala de reuniões. - Madame pince... Eu realmente não soube o que lhe comprar.

-Quer dizer que não encontrou uma fantasia pra mim? – ela não podia esconder o alivio.

-Eu não poderia vir com minhas mãos abanando... Não queria que fosse a única a não ganhar uma fantasia.

-Eu não me importo! – retrucou mais que rapidamente.

-Mas o que é isso? – Tonks sorriu. – Eu tenho uma coisinha pra você...

Prince ficou feliz com o que viu, depois do show de horrores e de Flitwick ter sido obrigado a se pintar de azul-céu... Ela apenas precisaria usar um colã cheio de palavras. – Que maravilha! Obrigada, professora.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Você gostou não é?

-Ô! E como...

-Madame Promfrey, em homenagem a sua profissão, assim como achei que se identificaria... Eu comprei isto – era uma seringa, enorme. Minerva engasgou. – É claro, para a senhora vestir.

Madame Promfrey deu um sorriso forçado, muito amarelo. Ela não usaria aquilo... Ainda que lhe pagassem. Nem sabia como entrar naquela coisa!

-Professora Sprout, até o nome da fantasia se parece com você!

-Hm... – ela pigarreou. - E o que é?

-Um pokemon chamado _Bellsprout_ - ela mostrou uma planta ou que parecia uma, já que tinha olhos. A "flor" era amarela com algumas manchinhas alaranjadas e seu caule era verde. Bem, era uma espécie de macacão verde que ia até seus pulsos, e lhe cobriam o pescoço, luvas, também verdes. E um capuz que continha uma máscara de "Bellspout".

Ao menos era uma planta. Apesar de que, ela se locomovia... Nem ia pergunta.

-Professora Vector, não sei se conhece ou já ouviu falar ou até mesmo leu, o romance "O médico e o monstro". Mas essa fantasia mostra bem isso! Um lado de você é o médico – ela mostrou a fantasia de lado, só a parte "normal". – E a outra é o monstro – ela fez uma careta e mudou o tom de voz ao mostrar o restante da roupa, o monstro.

-Oh, não conheço...

-Você ia adorar – disse Tonks lhe empurrando a fantasia. – Professora Hook, eu havia pensado no Huck... Para ficar um bom trocadinho. Mas quando vi essa fantasia fiquei encantada, e como estou imensa ela não ia ficar tão boa em mim. Porém deve ficar ótima na senhora, que sempre faz exercício. Eu acho que você só precisará fazer um feitiço para crescer o cabelo, quero dizer, eu tenho certeza – comentou observando o curto cabelo da mulher. – E aqui está sua fantasia – era uma roupa que parecia ter sido feita completamente de penas de águia, deixaria suas pernas e coxas totalmente desnudas, expostas, como um maiô. E... Tinha asas, num tom castanho, botas que terminavam um pouco antes de atingirem os joelhos, azuis. - É a feiticeira, também de He-man.

-Eu... não posso usar isso! É... Despudorado!

-É claro que não – Tonks virou os olhos. - E eu aposto que tem pernas lindas... Então, não há mesmo problema. Tenho um bom dia, professora Hook.

-E por fim, mas não menos importante, você, Diretora – disse voltando-se para a senhora.

-Eu não quero saber se você passou horas procurando para mim, ou se o fez com muito carinho, professora Tonks – disse antes que esta começasse. - Tenho que me dar o respeito e não irei me fantasiar! – seu tom não admitiu contestação e, apesar de contrariada e fazendo bico, Tonks assentiu em silêncio. – Mas, eu não vejo suas fantasias aqui – comentou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Oh! Será uma surpresa – a jovem mulher comentou animada, oferecendo uma piscadela para Brian, que corou. – Não é professor?

-Sim, é verdade.

-Por um instante pensei que não iriam se fantasiar... – Minerva continuou ainda num tom estranho.

-E perder toda a diversão? Não mesmo!

Minerva suspirou e sorriu levemente, de modo que o casal de professores não a visse. Aquela era Tonks.

--

Continua

--  
****

**N/A: Leitores, mil desculpas! Eu, Lílian, andei com uns problemas de saúde, quem lê minhas fics sabe disso, e, portanto andei um tempo fora do PC. A Mione também aparece pouco, a faculdade consome tempo e ultimamente não estamos conseguindo nos encontrar on line e, antes que perguntem, moramos muito longe!******

**N/A²: E aí, o que acharam das fantasias dos professores? Acreditem, quebramos a cabeça para chegar nisso... Quanto à fantasia do pessoal, vocês têm algum palpite? Quem acertar recebe de presente um e-mail com algum segredinho, como os shippers de verdade.******

**N/A³: O próximo cap já é o dia do baile, mas nem todo o baile se dará num cap só porque são muitos casais, então não se desesperem, principalmente se o cap demorar um pouquinho para sair.**


	8. Baile I parte

Capítulo 8 – Baile (I parte)

Capítulo 8 – Baile (I parte)

Harry saiu do banheiro totalmente coberto por uma capa preta, bem fechada, que só deixava a mostra seus pés descalços, porém parou abruptamente ao ver seu amigo. Fazendo um esforço, quase sobre-humano, Harry engoliu o riso e se aproximou do ruivo, que calçava botas vermelhas e trajava uma calça azul bem justa.

-Que tipo de fantasia é esta, Rony? -Harry pergunta tentando não rir, o que fez com que sua voz saísse em tom baixo.

-Se eu fosse você não perguntava! -Simas fala abafando o riso, ao fundo Dino insinuava que devia ser algo "muito másculo". Os dois se vestiam com temática árabe.

-O que há Rony? Porque está aí olhando a camisa? Não sabe como vestir? -Harry já não conseguia segurar o riso, o que chamou a atenção de Rony.

-Muito engraçado, _Dona Morte _! -Rony retruca ao observar a "fantasia" de Harry.

-Não terminei de me fantasiar ainda! -Harry responde após beber dois frascos de poção. -Agora, qual o problema com a camisa... -Pergunta já pegando a camisa e então entendendo o dilema do amigo. -Não creio que todo esse drama é só porque tem uma aranha desenhada na camisa!

-Não é só isso! Me sinto um traidor me vestindo de Homem-Aranha! Aliás, só trouxas para fazerem um herói que é uma aranha! -Rony fazia cara de nojo, olhando de Harry para a camisa.

-Você devia ter pensado nisto antes de aceitar se vestir assim. -Harry fala dando de ombros e depois retira os óculos para por lentes. -Pense nas garotas que estão te esperando e vista logo isso, até porque você mesmo não vai ver essa aranha desenhada no seu peito. -Harry fala em tom urgente, já que além dos dois estarem em cima da hora, Harry estava muito ansioso para ver sua parceira.

-Eu espero que essa garota valha muito à pena! -Rony diz resignado, enquanto vestia a camisa "repugnante". -Mas e você, do que está vestido? -Pergunta ao notar que a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos do amigo mudavam.

-Isso é surpresa, mas garanto que o prêmio de melhor fantasia, vai pra mim! -Harry fala em tom confiante, enquanto seu cabelo acabava de ficar loiro e longo, enquanto seus olhos ficavam totalmente azuis. -Estou, pronto! -Rony se assustou ao ouvir a voz do amigo, após este ter tocado a varinha no pescoço. A voz de Harry havia ficado mais grave e musical, como se ele falasse cantando uma suave melodia.

-Cara, não é por nada não, mas isso ta muito gay! -Rony fala se afastando e descendo na frente.

-Olha só quem fala! Não sou eu quem está com um colã totalmente justo ao corpo. -Harry desdenha enquanto desciam para um salão comunal agitadíssimo.

Os dois encontraram Simas e Dino no meio do caminho e desceram com eles até o salão principal, os quatro estavam animados e não pareciam os únicos, por todo canto jovens conversavam com amigos sobre seus pares e a sensação era de que os hormônios estavam em alta aquela noite.

Harry sorriu divertido ao observar Ron procurar seu par, mas logo ele se concentrou no lugar a sua volta. O salão estava praticamente irreconhecível: tinha palco e pista de dança, várias mesinhas dispostas pelo lugar, harmoniosamente.  
Era uma profusão de cores ali. Já havia muita gente no local, que conversava animadamente, o baile ainda não estava aberto oficialmente. E todos esperavam, meio que expectantes, o anuncio da diretora McGonagall.

Draco deslizou a capa negra sobre seus ombros, percorreu uma das mãos pelo cabelo desordenado, observando a tonalidade escura que adquirira. Sorriu. Estavam quase tão negros quanto a noite. E as mexas escuras caiam pesadas e, de certo modo, desgrenhadas, por seus ombros, confundindo-se com a capa.  
Seus olhos brilhavam por conta do feitiço que executara, tornando-os mais cintilantes, mais vivazes. Diria que pareciam um par de safiras.  
Observando-se ao espelho, achou que não estava nada mau e, por fim, ocupou-se com a máscara branca, esta cobria quase totalmente sua face esquerda, deixando a mostra apenas a boca. Sua face direita totalmente descoberta.  
Estava pronto.

Quase uma hora depois de aberto o baile, Harry já havia cansado de procurar por sua correspondente. No momento bebericava um pouco de ponche e observava Rony se revezar entre várias garotas, sem, é claro, que uma tomasse conhecimento da outra.

-Como é que ele consegue essa façanha? –Simas pergunta ao se aproximar de Harry.

-Realmente, quem sabe quem ele é, não consegue acreditar que ele pode se virar tão bem! –John comenta se colocando do outro lado de Harry.

-Depois ele vai ter que contar tudo pra gente, mas e vocês? Não acharam suas garotas? –Harry pergunta intrigado, enquanto via Dino se aproximar.

-A minha e a de Simas foram ao banheiro, sabe como as garotas são! –Dino responde balançando a cabeça negativamente, enquanto dava a Simas um pedaço de torta e este lhe dava um copo de ponche.

-Já a minha, ainda não apareceu. Talvez tenha desistido ou encontrado companhia melhor. –John fala em tom desanimado, desviando o olhar para a pista.

-Então somos dois, porque eu também não achei a minha correspondente. –Harry tentou esconder a frustração e evitou pensar no que John dissera, pois perder a garota sem nem chegar a conhecê-la pessoalmente seria a prova definitiva de que era um fracasso com garotas.

-Uau! Olhem a garota que está chegando! –Dino fala de modo embasbacado e apontando para a entrada do salão.

-Só pode ser uma deusa! –Simas tinha o queixo caído e quase babava.

-Deusa não, a **minha **rainha dos demônios. –Após observar atentamente a garota de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos totalmente negros, que trajava um justíssimo e decotado vestido vermelho. Harry fala exibindo um grande sorriso, antes de deixar o copo na mesa e retirar a capa que o cobria.

-Um anjo com asas de verdade! –John exclama em tom incrédulo, ao ver que Harry tinha enormes asas brancas saindo do alto de suas costas e que apesar de encolhidas, se moviam com naturalidade.

-Um anjo com asas e sem roupa! –Dino comenta contrariado ao ver que o amigo usava apenas uma espécie de pano envolta da cintura para cobrir as partes íntimas, talvez com a intenção de ser algo como uma tanga.

-O pior é que agora as garotas só vão ter olhos praquele exibido cheio de músculos. –Agora era Simas que resmungava, após ouvir garotas atrás de si comentarem dos braços fortes e do abdômen definido.

Demorou um pouco até que Harry conseguisse atravessar o salão para chegar até onde sua ruiva estava. Além do aglomerado de rapazes interesseiros, ainda havia suas asas que se moviam devido à excitação do momento e atrapalhavam seu avanço.

-Olá, Lilith! –Harry tenta falar do modo mais natural possível, apesar de estar sentindo as mãos suarem frio.

-Nossa! Você não estava brincando quando disse ser um anjo. –Lilith tinha a voz melódica e levemente sibilante, como se fosse à personificação da "serpente" que tentou adão. O sorriso deixava duas presas visíveis, mas isto e os globos oculares negros não assustavam, apenas aumentavam o mistério em torno de si.

-Nem você quando disse que seria o pecado personificado. –Os olhos de Harry estavam completamente perdidos nas curvas da ruiva.

-Já está caindo em tentação, Arcanjo? –Havia não só malícia, como também um leve desafio na voz dela.

-Não, pelo contrário. Esta noite eu irei levá-la pro céu e selarei nossa união em uma nuvem com vista privilegiada para Lua e as mais brilhantes estrelas. –Harry devolveu a provocação, porém usando um tom mais ameno e charmoso, aproveitando para beijar-lhe suavemente a mão, mas sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

-Tentador, mas tenho meus próprios planos para nós esta noite. –A resposta veio em um sussurro rouco ao pé do ouvido, enquanto os dedos finos e longos, passavam suavemente pelo tronco, do abdômen até o tórax, deixando um leve traço avermelhado pelo arranhar das grandes unhas vermelhas.

-Planos que incluem? –Pergunta sabendo que estava entrando em um jogo onde certamente adoraria perder.

-Dançar. –A resposta em tom divertido o surpreendeu tanto, que mal percebeu que ela lhe puxava para a pista de dança.

_"Droga, eu devia ter pedido umas aulas de dança pra Mione!" _-Harry pensa quase desesperado, ao se ver em meio a vários casais que dançavam de jeito confuso, uma música das Esquisitonas.

Sem ter muito que fazer, Harry começou a pular e se mover o mais parecido com os outros, torcendo para que ao menos pudesse ser considerado engraçado.

--

Assim que pôs os pés no grande salão, seus olhos vasculharam o local, a procura de seu par. Em instantes, pousaram na beldade morena. Rodeada por três rapazes, mas parecia entediada.  
Um sorriso lento surgiu em seus lábios e, estreitando a vista, deslizou sem presa a vista por seu corpo. Ela usava um vestido que, apesar de marcar bem o belo corpo da morena, era simples, tinha uma cor clara e estampa floral discreta, o que combinava com as orelhas pontudas que lhe caracterizavam como uma elfa; elfa ao "estilo trouxa". Usava máscara e o cabelo de lado com longos e definidos cachos cor de terra.  
O rapaz retirou com sutileza uma rosa que fazia parte do arranjo de uma das mesas e decidiu seguir uma roda distinta para encontrá-la. Assim sendo, chegou às suas costas e delicadamente, postou a frente dela a rosa vermelho-sangue que escolhera.  
A garota não sua moveu, apenas permaneceu fitando a rosa, sequer teve curiosidade de encontrar o olhar de quem lhe oferecia o regalo.

-_Não vai pegá-la? É sua_ - sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Sentiu prazer ao vê-la estremecer levemente. Então, ela não era o retrato de indiferença que demonstrava...

A garota tomou a rosa entre as mãos e a levou ao seu nariz. Então, devagar, ela se voltou para ele e o fitou com seus grandes orbes castanhos, um sorriso suave sulcando seus lábios, apenas pintados.

-Eu não sabia que um "fantasma" poderia ser tão – ponderou. – Delicado - ele deve ter tido nos olhos algum tipo de expressão engraçada, porque ela riu levemente. – Surpreso por eu saber um pouco sobre contos trouxas?

-Diria que estou encantado por ter me reconhecido – ele contrapôs sorrindo de lado, inclinando-se ligeiramente, como num cumprimento. – Desculpe-me o atraso – comentou apenas erguendo os olhos para os rapazes que continuavam ali.

A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha e Draco soube que não dissera a coisa certa. – Não se preocupe com isto. Veja, estes gentis rapazes me acompanharam na sua ausência.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, mas ao instante sorriu. – Eu percebi, só estava pensando: "como eu posso me livrar deles, para tê-la só para mim?"

-Acha que merece? – ela indagou com argúcia.

-Acho que posso fazer por merecer – retrucou meneando a cabeça negativamente, lhe oferecendo um sorriso pequeno. – Deixe-me tentar, prometo que não irá se arrepender – pediu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Só por um momento, achou que ia simplesmente ser ignorado. Mas uma mão delicada aceitou a sua, apertando-a levemente.  
Draco se dispôs a afastá-la do trio de admiradores, satisfeito consigo. Sentia-se um tanto possessivo, além disso, foi divertido observar o semblante decepcionado dos rapazes que a acompanhavam. Ele quis ter acrescentado a eles que Draco Malfoy nunca dividia o que era seu, muito menos dava de bandeja, mas não quis assustar a sua doce elfa, não ainda.

Franziu o cenho e voltou-se para ela novamente. – Não sei quem é...

Ela riu, ele pôde sentir o tom zombeteiro. – Se o soubesse, eu não seria sua "correspondente misteriosa" e este baile de máscaras não serviria de nada – antes que ele pudesse se retratar, dizendo que ela não o entendera, a morena acrescentou. – Chame-me de Arwen, suponho que seja isto que queira saber.

Draco riu para disfarçar o constrangimento e disse:  
-Me faz parecer desajeito ao seu lado, minha querida Arwen. Faz parte da graciosidade e perspicácia élfica, suponho.

Ela apenas piscou encantadoramente os grandes orbes castanhos, sob um sorriso inocente. Ou algo muito similar. - O fantasma canta, mas também dança?

Então era isso, o loiro pensou, estava ela flertando. – Farei o meu melhor para agradá-la, doce Arwen – retrucou lhe estendo a mão outra vez.

Deveria ele avisar que em quesito de sedução, ele fora aprovado com honras?  
Sorriu de lado, para quê? É sempre tão mais divertido vê-las pousando inocentemente em sua teia. Mas esta, Arwen, ah, esta seria um belo troféu para sua coleção.

Não importava o quão galante deveria se mostrar pra conquistá-la, ou o quão gentil. A teria.

Os deuses estavam a seu favor, decidiu ao ouvir a balada lenta que começara. Postou uma das mãos sobre a dela e a outra descansou comportada e delicadamente sobre sua cintura, lhe trouxe para si devagar e, em passos cadentes, seguiu a melodia.

Ela o acompanhou sem protesto, assim como permitiu que se aproximasse mais, Draco o fez de bom grato. De modo que, em instantes, o rosto dela encontrava-se confortavelmente postado no peito dele.

-_Gosto do seu perfume_ - murmurou ela, parecendo sonolenta. - _É masculino, reconfortante_.

Ele pendeu a cabeça de modo que encontrasse o pescoço dela e aspirou. – _Eu prefiro o seu_ – sussurrou roucamente ao pé do ouvido.

Arwen se afastou, e desviou o olhar.

-Não me diga que ficou constrangida – ele falou baixinho, segurando levemente o queixo e voltando-se para si.

A morena ergueu a vista a contragosto para fitá-lo nos olhos. – Hm, fale-me sobre você. Por exemplo, do que gosta?

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu com picardia. – Eu gosto do jeito como seu vestido se molda ao seu corpo, deixando suas curvas acentuadas me perverterem a tal ponto que minhas mãos formigam para tocá-la, eu gosto do seu cheiro, e tenho certeza que adorarei o seu gosto e esse seu decote me enlouquece, ele me dá uma vista privilegiada de seus-

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Arwen havia girara em seus próprios pés, afastando-se.

-Arwen? Arwen? - Ele a seguiu, mas sequer um instante a garota se deteve. – Arwen! – ele a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para que se voltasse para si. Resvalou, então, outra mão para a nuca da moça e antes que ela pudesse protestar, pressionou os lábios dela com os seus.

Não fora como ele esperava. Ela não se rendeu com facilidade, mas quando o fez... o gosto dela o embriagou. A sensação, entretanto, não durou muito, pois Arwen, enfezada, o empurrara com brusquidão e o estapeara.  
Sua mão indo ao encontro da face esquerda dele, a parte mascarada. Não doera em Draco, mas ela gemeu de dor, segurando a mão. O fitou furiosa, abriu a boca, provavelmente para proferir uma maldição, mas apenas bufou lhe oferecendo um olhar assassino, então, tornou a se dirigir à mesa de bebidas.

Draco suspirou, que garota difícil. Logo, entretanto, também se dirigia à mesa ao encontro dela. – Como está sua mão?

Com uma taça de ponche entre as mãos, ela olhou para a bebida. – Doendo, obviamente. Que tipo de mascara assassina é essa que esta usando? Francamente!

O rapaz riu e a morena o fitou desgostosa. – Aqui – ele buscou ao no bolso. – Já que a minha "máscara assassina" feriu sua mão, tenho o dever de confortá-la – retirando algo do bolso, ele a ofereceu. A garota hesitou e Draco insistiu. – É apenas chocolate, você não deveria fazer esta desfeita... Desconfiar de mim. Sabia que eu não costumo oferecer freqüentemente o meu chocolate reserva?

Arwen pegou a pequena barra. – Chocolate "reserva"?

Ele sorriu. – Costumo sempre ter uma pequena barra comigo, _para eventualidades_ - A garota lhe lançou um olhar indistinto, enquanto mordiscava o chocolate. – Não está envenenada – comentou ao segurar sua mão; levando um pedaço do chocolate da mão dela à sua boca. – Vê?

A jovem estreitou a vista, mordiscando mais um pedaço do chocolate, suprimindo um sorriso que Draco não percebeu.

-Você sabia que desde sempre se sugere que o chocolate possua propriedades afrodisíacas? – indagou aproximando-se. - Os Astecas pensavam que dava vigor aos homens e desinibia as mulheres. A feniletilalanina, que promove sentimentos de atração, excitação, tonturas e apreensão, também foi identificada no chocolate, mas, uma vez mais, a sua baixa concentração pode ser insuficiente para produzir os efeitos tipicamente associados a este composto.

-Acho que você está certo – ela comentou sorrindo torto. – O chocolate deve ser algum tipo de desinibidor... – o olhou de lado, fitando-o com um sorriso ladino.

-Então, estou perdoado?

Ela passou por ele sem uma palavra. E assim que Draco se voltou, um rapaz – um sujeitinho vestido de bárbaro, se exibindo todo, com seus músculos, provavelmente forjados, de forma desavergonhada na opinião do loiro - estava oferecendo-lhe uma mão, a qual a garota aceitou. Depois de um rodopio, ela finalmente lhe lançou um olhar e ele leu em seus lábios: "Agora, você está perdoado".

Com um olhar de asco, Draco deixou que a morena "se divertisse" às suas custas enquanto olhava com desinteresse a sua volta. Seus olhos estreitando-se ao observar um tipo de criatura exibicionista – algo que, pelo jeito, tinha virado moda no baile desse ano em Hogwarts – um anjo loiro e praticamente nu, desavergonhado. "Anjo", só porque tinha asas, já que duvidava que criaturas celestiais pudessem se 'vestir' daquela forma.  
Observou sua morena dançando – sendo _esmagada_ - entre os braços de seu par. Suspirou, precisava tomar cuidado, ou perderia Arwen por um desses exibicionistas.

Quase uma hora depois, quando seus músculos das pernas gritavam e suas costas reclamavam, Lilith disse para descansarem e beberem algo, o que Harry de pronto aceitou.

Rapidamente Harry foi à mesa de bebidas, pegou suco bem gelado além de duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Depois se encaminhou para a mesa que haviam escolhido e onde Lilith já estava com alguns saborosos quitutes.

-Você foi rápido! Tudo isso é medo de que algum outro resolvesse sentar no seu lugar? –Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa, mas Harry conseguiu responder com um sorriso charmoso.

-Eu apenas não queria perder nem um segundo da chance de finalmente poder conversar com você. –Claro que a verdade era que ele estava ansioso para se sentar, mas jamais confessaria isso.

-Então que tal me falar sobre essas asas? Porque elas ficam se mexendo assim? –Lilith pergunta observando as asas moverem-se pra frente e pra trás como se quisessem "voar".

-É porque o momento é um tanto excitante e eu ainda não as controlo muito bem, então elas ficam mexendo. –Apesar de tentar não corar, Harry ficara com a face totalmente rosada e as asas se encolheram, combinando com o estado de espírito dele.

- Não precisa ficar sem jeito, apesar de ficar uma gracinha assim! –Lilith fala em meio a risos.

-Obrigado, eu acho. –Harry se sentiu um tanto bobo e por isso resolver beber o restante de seu suco, para ver se abandonava o tom róseo.

-Então, Arcanjo, porque não me conta seus pecados? –Lilith havia parado de rir e agora o olhava de modo misterioso, sustentando um sorriso perspicaz e muito sexy.

Na hora Harry engoliu em seco e passou a observar a garota a sua frente, mas freou a imaginação antes que acabasse falando alguma besteira e espantando a garota. Então, após beber um gole de cerveja amanteigada, falou de algumas brincadeiras que havia feito com amigos, sem citar nomes é claro, além de algumas outras travessuras. Lilith também falara de algumas travessuras e ambos começaram uma conversa leve e divertida, mas que continha diversas insinuações e informações subentendidas.

-Demorei muito? –Harry pergunta após se aproximar de Lilith, que tinha seus olhos perdidos na pista de dança.

-O suficiente para eu corromper algumas almas. –Apesar da resposta divertida, Harry percebeu que havia algo por trás daquela frase.

-Não acredito que seja assim tão rápida! –Lilith o olhou de forma séria, deixando-o intrigado.

-Meu trabalho ta sendo facilitado por certo Arcanjo que anda provocando luxúria, inveja e até ira, em diversas garotas aqui na festa. –Harry sorriu ao ver que ela estava com ciúmes e provavelmente havia visto quando fora abordado por um grupo de garotas enquanto voltava do banheiro.

-No entanto a única alma que me interessa esta noite é a sua. –Novamente usou um tom charmoso e sedutor, mas viu que ela ainda parecia um tanto séria.

-Não acho que provocar ciúme e desejo seja um bom caminho. –O tom dela ainda estava sério e isso obrigou a Harry usar toda sua força de vontade para não sorrir vitorioso.

-Pois se engana se acha que este é meu caminho. –Lilith apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry aproveitou para se aproximar, colocando delicadamente uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra em sua face. – Te ensinarei a ver confiança e respeito onde vê ciúmes, e, quando sentir paixão, te mostrarei que na verdade sente amor. –Aproveitando que Lilith parecia desnorteada, Harry acabou com a pouca distância entre seus lábios, tocando os dela suavemente.

Lilith entreabriu os lábios e deixou que ele mordiscasse e sugasse seu lábio inferior, logo depois correspondendo a carícia. Uma de suas mãos se encaminhou a nuca de Harry enquanto a outra lhe acariciava o tronco.  
Harry a abraçou mais forte, suas asas, inconscientemente, a envolvendo e os ocultando dos olhares alheios, enquanto ele explorava a boca quente e macia calmamente. No entanto toda esta calma desapareceu quando ela introduziu a língua em sua boca, massageando a sua com movimentos sensuais e provocantes, fazendo-o gemer e a puxar mais para si, querendo aprofundar mais o beijo.

-Calma! Eu preciso respirar. –Lilith fala um pouco ofegante, enquanto se afastava um pouco.

-Desculpe, mas você me fez perder o controle. –Harry também estava ofegante, seu corpo todo vibrava e ele mal podia acreditar que algo como aquilo estava acontecendo.

-Ainda bem que suas asas nos cobrem bem. –Harry demorou até entender o que Lilith havia querido dizer, mas quando o fez, ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos dela.

-Me desculpe, eu realmente não sei como fui perder o controle assim... –Harry gaguejava e olhava para suas asas, quando ela o interrompeu.

-Tudo bem. Faz bem pro meu ego saber que te deixo desnorteado. –Havia um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, enquanto os delicados braços se entrelaçavam a trás de sua nuca.

-Pois eu diria que você me deixa louco. –Harry murmura em seu ouvido, sentindo o perfume envolvente em seu pescoço.

-Isso não contrasta um pouco com o que você disse antes de me beijar? –Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o se virar para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Posso não saber seu nome, não saber sua história, mas gosto de quem você é, adoro seu sorriso, seu perfume, seu gosto... adoro tudo em você. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas desde que começamos a nos corresponder, senti algo de diferente por você. E hoje, depois de tudo que aconteceu, tenho certeza de que você é a garota especial que eu tanto procurava. Estou completamente apaixonado por você, Lilith e quero que seja minha namorada. – Havia sinceridade e carinho naquelas palavras, que ditas com a voz melodiosa e suave, a fizeram se emocionar e beijá-lo, demonstrando que também sentia o mesmo em relação a ele.

-Também não sei explicar o que aconteceu, mas me sinto totalmente envolvida por você... de um modo que faria qualquer coisa pra ficar contigo. –Harry abre um sorriso de canto e a estreita mais em seus braços.

-Isso inclui ir pro céu comigo? –O tom era sugestivo e sedutor, o que inesperadamente a fez corar levemente.

-É, acho que eu iria a qualquer lugar com você. –Apesar do rosto levemente corado, a resposta tinha um tom parecido com o que ele usara.

-Neste caso, me deixe cumprir a promessa que fiz quando nos vimos. –Harry não esperou qualquer resposta, apenas começou a guiá-la para fora do salão principal.

Impaciente e insatisfeito, Draco se permitiu encarar mais uma vez seu par, dançando e rodopiando com o bárbaro. Cinicamente, ele se lançou um olhar de desprezo ao seu "rival", de fato, tão desengonçado como um bárbaro. Franziu o cenho sob a constatação, em nome de Mérlin, que tipo de criatura _nefasta_ era aquela que segurava como se possuísse sua Arwen.  
Sob uma pisada no pé da garota, Draco decidiu que ela já havia dançado demais. Com outro. E que ela merecia um desconto. Já tivera sua forra e, provavelmente, se arrependera de ter escolhido quem escolheu para ser vingativa, já que, agora, além da mão tinha ambos os pés precisando de cuidados médicos...

-Se me permite – pediu, interpondo-se entre o "casal" estendendo elegantemente a mão para a garota. – Acredito que já tenha desfrutado demais de sua companhia – sorriu, ainda que olhasse para Arwen, Draco falava com o outro rapaz.

Arwen ofereceu um sorriso de despedida ao bárbaro, aceitando a mão de Draco.

-Você demorou – ela comentou ao se afastar.

Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto. - Achei que estive se divertindo.

A morena sorriu também. – Está bem, você venceu.

--****

**N/A (Lílian): Oi, desculpem a demora, mas foi difícil encontrar com a Mione, principalmente nas férias porque eu tava proibida de usar o PC, ordens médicas. Depois começou a facul e aí pra nós duas fica ainda mais difícil de nos vermos, mas agora o cap ta aí espero que gostem!******

**N/A (Mione): Desculpem pessoas, pela demora. A culpa é toda minha. Espero que curtam o capítulo, divirtam-se!******

**N/A²: Então, é difícil explicar como são as fantasias, nenhuma de nós é muito boa com descrições, mas vai vir uma capa que vai ajudar a visualizar as fantasias. Mas e aí, gostaram das fantasias dos meninos? Pra vocês quem são os pares do Harry e do Draco? Arrisquem sem medo!**


	9. Baile II parte

**Cap. 9 – Baile parte II**

John ainda olhava para Harry dançando e conversando com a garota mais quente da festa. Depois olhou para si mesmo e suspirou desanimado.

-Não dá pra competir com aquela fantasia, não é? –Ao olhar para trás viu que era Neville que se aproximava.

-Nem fale. Está na cara quem ganhará o prêmio hoje. – Simas responde emburrado, já se arrependendo do bigode árabe ridículo e das roupas quentes que usava para compor sua fantasia.

-Eu não to nem aí pro prêmio, eu já ficaria feliz com a garota! – John resmunga ainda observando a ruiva, desconfiado de quem ela realmente seria.

-Bom, aquela realmente é incrível, mas há muitas garotas bonitas sozinhas. –Neville fala em tom sugestivo, mas mesmo que usasse uma máscara era possível ver o leve rubor de sua face.

-Tem razão, não adianta ficar se lamentando, até porque de certa forma essa noite é única e muitos casais que estão juntos hoje, não estarão amanhã. – Os outros rapazes olharam John com certo assombro, afinal o tom fora quase agourento.

-Então John, que tal assumirmos a fantasia de admiradores secretos e jogarmos nosso charme nas que estão sozinhas? – Aquela proposta de Neville Longbotton era assustadora, mas ainda assim parecia interessante.

-Ok, Neville. Quem ficar com a garota mais bonita é o vencedor da noite. –John decreta estendendo a mão, a qual Neville aperta com firmeza. Depois cada um vai para um canto, ambos a procura de uma presa fácil.

* * *

Ron Weasley se gabava demais. Esse era seu problema. Um de seus problemas, melhor dizendo. Já que também não sabia ao certo a hora de manter a boca fechada... Era por isso, em principal, que se metia em confusões mil.

A sua mais nova, entretanto, fora que se comprometera a ir ao baile de máscaras com 6 correspondentes suas... Era patética a forma como estava simplesmente conseguindo se virar.

Simas Finnigan decidiu que Ron era uma criatura insana. Obviamente, ele estava apenas com inveja por não ter tido tal brilhante idéia. Ele poderia estar se divertindo horrores com pelo menos três correspondentes distintas ao invés da adorável odalisca a sua frente.

Não que ele estivesse se queixando... Absolutamente! _Sua _odalisca era _quente_. Só parecia injusto que o ruivo pudesse se sair tão bem com seis garotas diferentes quando ele não podia ligar com um par de corujas. Simas não pôde evitar rir. Corujas assassinas!

O rapaz ponderou que Ron cada vez mais se expunha ao ridículo ou que tinha um desejo obscuro pela morte. Quer dizer, não havia maneira no inferno de acabar bem aquela ciranda. Uma garota era bom. Duas eram demais. Mas seis? Alguém certamente sairia morto; Simas poderia apostar todos seus galeões, sem sombra de dúvidas, que este alguém seria Ron.

E, francamente, que fantasia ridícula era aquela? O rapaz não podia deixar de notar a ironia em tudo aquilo, no entanto. Ronald Weasley vestindo um _colã_ que tinha no peito um brasão de aranha? Se o colã não fosse suficientemente humilhante, o brasão seria a cereja no bolo. Ronald Weasley tinha horror a aranhas.

Observando mais uma vez seu companheiro de quarto, Simas decidiu que Merlin era bom, e que, numa hora ou em hora, Ron ia pagar por sua... _gula_. E que um pássaro na mão era muito melhor do que seis voando.

Sob esse pensamento o rapaz segurou a mão de sua acompanhante e com um sorriso genuíno lhe dispensou um beijo em sua palma.

-Você quer dançar? - sua garota sorriu e ele decidiu que a indecisão de Ron poderia ter lhe oferecido uma quantidade bem _interessante_ e variável de garotas. Mas não poderia lhe oferecer um sorriso especial destinado só para Ron, como ele tinha conseguido apenas com um pedido para dançar.

Simas decidiu que era um sortudo por ter _aquela_ única garota. Mas, principalmente, porque, havia uma grande chance de que, no fim da noite, ele fosse ver uma das cenas mais memoráveis ou, ao menos, hilárias, de sua vida. E não havia dúvidas de que era Ron que lhe proporcionaria isto.

Ron sorriu arrogantemente para Simas, com uma piscadela marota. Simas apenas acenou de volta, sorrindo apesar de si. _O que é seu está guardado, Weasley_. _Divirta-se. Enquanto pode._

Afinal, quem ri por último, ri melhor.

* * *

Thiago estava um tanto irritado na mesa de bebidas, sua correspondente era burra como uma porta, sua amiga havia sido a responsável pelas cartas interessantes, aquilo logicamente não havia sido previsto pelas organizadoras do correio e isto o irritava ainda mais.

-O que houve, maninho? O bolo te fez algum mal? –Thiago reconheceu o irmão em sua fantasia estilizada de pirata e então olhou para o bolo que parecia ter saído de um triturador.

-A garota com quem eu devia me encontrar não escrevia as cartas, era a amiga dela. E isso não importaria muito, se a tal não fosse tão burra e você sabe que eu odeio burrice. –Raphael riu com gosto, afinal a garota o fizera de idiota.

-E porque você não vai atrás da amiga? –Aquela pergunta soou em tom óbvio, fazendo Thiago pensar por um momento.

-Ela apontou a amiga, estava fantasiada de esquiadora que havia sofrido um acidente, uma fantasia bem engraçada. Mas ela já tava com outro cara. –Raphael bufou impaciente, então se aproximou do irmão.

-E daí que ela está com um cara? Você pode ir até lá e pegar ela dele, você é um Summer. Agora deixe esse bolo para lá e me diz onde os dois estão, eu arranjo um jeito de afastar o cara. –Thiago ainda se surpreendia com certas atitudes do irmão, de todo jeito eram métodos que explicavam o fato de ele ser sonserino.

-Ok. Deixa eu achá-los. –Responde conformado, sabia que o irmão não desistiria e poderia o meter em confusão se não cedesse.

* * *

Neville havia rodado pelo salão em busca da mais bela das garotas desacompanhadas, o que não era exatamente fácil já que a maioria se vestia de modo a cobrir-lhe quase todo rosto e corpo. Porém ficou estático ao ver um belo par de pernas expostas, seguindo o olhar pelas coxas torneadas deparou-se com um maiô que ressaltava a cintura fina, barriga reta e os seios fartos e firmes, nos braços havia algo que formava asas e o rosto estava totalmente coberto por uma máscara e um capuz em forma de cabeça de águia. Mas quem iria se importar com o rosto com um corpo daqueles? Ele que nunca fora dado a arroubos hormonais sentia um calor inexplicável e soube que aquela seria a sua garota.

Inflando o peito e adotando uma postura confiante, resolveu se valer de toda sua coragem grifinória. Afinal se o tímido Harry, motivado pelo anonimato, foi capaz de usar uma fantasia tão reveladora, porque ele não poderia ser um Don Juan, ao menos uma noite?

Aproximou-se por trás da bela garota, observando que realmente tinha asas e devia estar tentando se fantasiar de águia. Daquele dia em diante seria um apaixonado por aves, pensou consigo mesmo e riu silenciosamente.

-Nunca vi ave tão bela. –Neville fala em tom galante, sua voz baixa para que chegasse melodiosa ao ouvido da garota, que se virou lentamente. –Se não me engano, é uma águia, certo?

-Sabe com quem está falando? –A voz não era muito jovial ou amistosa, os músculos da garota haviam se retesado e ele teve que lutar para se manter firme.

-Não, mas esta noite não é para nomes, não devemos pensar no passado ou futuro, só no presente. –Neville tinha a voz firme e ao final se curvou graciosamente, tentando pegar a mão dela e beijar, porém ela recolheu a mão rapidamente.

-Saia! Se não sumir daqui farei aparar a grama do castelo com uma tesoura de jardinagem e sem magia! –Neville imediatamente ficou pálido e rígido, aquela era a detenção preferida de madame Hooch.

Erguendo a vista e se atendo nos olhos amarelos de falcão, não precisou de outro segundo para se virar e correr. Agradecia mentalmente pela máscara, pois caso contrário não saberia como olhar novamente para a professora, aliás, evitaria estar com ela novamente em qualquer ocasião. Mas também que ideia absurda era aquela de por uma professora vestida daquela forma? Belíssima forma! Porém não voltaria a pensar nisto nunca mais em sua vida, talvez pedisse a Hermione para usar um feitiço de memória nele!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall decidiu que realmente não deveria sentir-se especialmente chocada. _Era_ Nimphadora Tonks, afinal. Mas ela sentia-se.

Observando uma muito grávida Tonks puxar o professor - definitivamente constrangido, mas não o suficiente para soltar as mãos da mulher que lhe sorria um sorriso de mil watts – Brian para a pista de dança.

A espontaneidade de Tonks nunca havia sido um – grande – problema para Minerva. E, se ela fosse um pouquinho honesta consigo mesma, todo aquele ar juvenil de Tonks era um ar fresco depois de um grande período de moderação, tristeza e perdas.

Minerva _realmente_ admirava aquela jovem mulher. Sua força e coragem. E como ela havia superado sua dor, encontrando no amor por seu filho um fio de esperança. Um fio suficientemente forte para fazê-la viver um dia de cada vez. E Nimphadora Tonks _sabia_ viver.

Minerva riu e corou observando seu segundo casal favorito em negação: como Tonks havia prometido, sim, eles também estavam fantasiados. Terrivelmente precisos e, porque não dizer? Originais em suas _'_fantasias'. Era uma escolha peculiar, mas tudo em Tonks gritava "não usual".

E lá estavam seus dois mais jovens professores dançando suavemente totalmente não adequados a música agitada – e aos casais ainda mais jovens – tocando. Ela com um coque sóbrio de seus cabelos muito negros e ele com sua cabeleira ruiva e longa livre. Eles sorriam e falavam e quase não se moviam. Suas roupas mágicas impecáveis, mais uma vez, enquanto a capa dela era de um belo, porém simples, tom lilás, as roupas dele eram de um carmesim espalhafatoso.

Minerva via contrastes e contrastes, mas isto não pareceu evitar (impedir) o erguer atrevido dos pés e queixo de Tonks, dispensando um beijo rápido, mas firme, nos lábios entreabertos de um professor Brian abobalhado.

Com seu sorriso inalterado, Tonks apontou para cima de suas cabeças – Minerva franziu a testa incerta sobre o que sentia ao momento, enquanto erguia os olhos para encontrar um visgo sobre a cabeça do casal.

Ainda presa às sensações a mulher decidiu nomeá-las.

Certamente, consternação: Dois professores beijando quando a principal função deles naquele lugar era impedir alunos de fazer exatamente aquilo?

Indignação: de quem foi a ideia _estapafúrdia_ de por visgos num salão onde havia demasiados jovens que não poderiam controlar seus hormônios? – ela tinha _certa_ ideia quanto a isso.

Choque: Brian e Tonks, respectivamente, estavam vestidos de Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall.

Nostalgia: Senhor Deus, aqueles eram _ela_ e Alvo Dumbledore.

E lá estava ela corando outra vez ao observar que a palavra do dia para Brian era "revanche".

* * *

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, Ron Weasley estava "muito bem, obrigado!" Apesar de sua roupa não-muito-máscula. Ele podia dizer que tinha seis garotas incríveis a sua volta, sorrindo e se exibindo para ele. Como poderia não estar satisfeito?

Ele riu alegremente. Havia dançado e conversado metodicamente em igual proporção com cada uma. Distribuído bebidas e elogios (porque ele era um cavalheiro). Ele não queria repetir o fiasco com as corujas.

O rapaz estremeceu só de pensar. Não, ele não queria. Porque _definitivamente_ feitiços eram mais dolorosos que bicadas. E ele era esperto o suficiente para saber que meninas eram, de longe, muito mais cruéis que corujas. _Muito_ mesmo.

Ron engoliu em seco lembrando-se de um caso especialmente desagradável que continha Hermione, uma varinha e pássaros. Ele nunca mais iria subestimar os outros. _Principalmente_ garotas.

Ele sentia-se especialmente inteligente sob a conclusão. Hermione se orgulharia dele. Olhando a sua volta, Ron reconsiderou: não, ela não faria. Ainda mais quando ele estava em um encontro com seis garotas diferentes. Seis! Ele sorriu, que se dane Hermione e seus estúpidos conselho de contenção.

_Hell, Yeah_! Ele estava muito bem, obrigado.

Até agora.

* * *

_-Você demorou – ela comentou ao se afastar._

_Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto. - Achei que estive se divertindo._

_A morena sorriu também. – Está bem, você venceu._

-Então, eu acho que eu mereço um prêmio, você não acha?

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso zombeteiro. – Hei, amigo, por favor, não tente a sorte. Você sabe? Eu sequer conheço você.

-Se você ao menos me desse a oportunidade... – as mãos dele a puxaram delicadamente para si. Draco estava realmente satisfeito de não ouvir qualquer protesto desta vez, quando ele deslizou suas mãos para sua cintura.

-Eu gostaria de saber por que deveria lhe dar uma oportunidade – perguntou, ainda que suas mãos fossem ao encontro de seu pescoço. Voluntariamente.

Draco tentou não lhe oferecer um de seus típicos sorrisos arrogantes antes de dizer "querida, você já me deu uma chance, não vê?" – Eu pensei que eu merecia um voto de confiança por ter sido seu cavalheiro de armadura reluzente há minutos atrás.

-Você está me cobrando o favor de volta? – era um tom divertido.

Ele sorriu. – Se eu estiver, quais as chances de você considerar me dar esse 'passe livre'.

-Passe livre? – ela riu desta vez. – Não acha que é pedir demais, fantasma? Eu estaria disposta a lhe dar uma chance de recomeçar, esqueceríamos tudo. E tornaríamos a ser novamente desconhecidos.

-Mas falar sobre o chocolate era meu melhor truque – ele fingiu um tom de lamentação.

Ela riu suavemente. – _Eu acho que não poderia esquecer o chocolate de qualquer forma_ – Arwen lhe segredou ao ouvido.

Draco achou que este era o melhor momento para realmente jogar seu maior blefe:

-Arwen – sussurrou, satisfeito com o arrepiar dela. - Me desculpe... bem, por beijá-la sem permissão. Já que eu realmente não me arrependo de beijá-la.

-Oh, não? – ele podia senti-la recuar, mas a segurou com firmeza.

-Não. Você tem um sabor muito bom para eu ter qualquer arrependimento quanto ao beijo em si. Só... bem, eu só deveria ter sido menos impulsivo e ter lhe pedido permissão e é apenas por isso que peço desculpas.

-Você sabe, você é muito galanteador. Mamãe disse para tomar cuidado com rapazes como você.

-Rapazes como eu? – indagou apertando-a contra si levemente.

-Sim – ela riu. – _Que têm o dom de fazer nossas pernas geleia._

O sorriso dele foi inevitável e ela suspirou fundo. – _Por favor,_ me diga que você não está sorrindo arrogantemente agora – pediu enquanto seu queixo ainda descansava no ombro dele.

-Eu não posso evitar, querida. Mas se a faz sentir melhor, eu devo lhe dizer que é incrivelmente difícil resistir ao meu charme – ele se afastou apenas para que ela o fitasse e soubesse que estava brincando.

E Draco foi agraciado com o riso dela. – Você também é incrivelmente modesto, devo dizer.

Ele deixou sua testa tocar a ela, antes de lhe oferecer uma piscadela. – Eu tento não me gabar, mas eu também sou um extraordinário beijador.

-_Hm, eu ouvi dizer..._

-Só ouviu? Eu acho que tenho negligenciado a senhorita – comentou lhe lançando um olhar divertido, a morena mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, para conter o riso. – Hei, por favor, não faça isso – murmurou tocando levemente sua boca com o polegar. – Ou eu acabarei levando um novo tapa de uma linda elfa enfeza por outro beijo roubado.

-Talvez, apenas talvez, esse fantasma deva reparar melhor os sinais. _Essa_ elfa não o deixaria se aproximar tanto, se não lhe-

Os lábios dele a interromperam com destreza.

* * *

Raphael, ao melhor estilo pirata, cambaleia pelo salão. Em sua mão havia uma garrafa de run vazia e ele cantarolava uma antiga canção pirata que falava de run e mulheres. Ao avistar a esquiadora, riu notando a perna falsa pendurada e as manchas de sangue que pareciam ter sido feitas com geleia de framboesa ou algo semelhante, mas logo reassumiu o papel e caminhou até lá, fingindo tropeçar e cair sobre o cara vestido de médico trouxa.

-Foi mal, doutor! Sabe onde tem um pouquinho de run por aqui? –O rapaz sacudiu a mão espantando o mau hálito.

-Cara, como você conseguiu ficar bêbado numa festa cheia de professores? –O rapaz levanta Raphael e olha para os lados, vendo os professores em suas fantasias chamativas em todos os cantos, mas nenhum os olhando.

-Melhor tirar ele daqui. Leva ele até o banheiro da murta e deixa ele lá, vai dar tempo pra ele melhorar. –A garota sugere parecendo não querer que Raphael fosse punido por algum professor.

-Tudo bem, eu já volto. –O rapaz não parecia animado, mas não iria negar um pedido de uma garota de quem estava afim.

-Vai me levar até o run? –Raphael pergunta com a voz totalmente enrolada, era uma atuação digna de um prêmio.

-Ao run e as garotas. –O rapaz emenda e Raphael solta um grito de guerra pirata, o que faz o rapaz acelerar o passo.

* * *

Após rodar o salão duas vezes, John ainda não havia conseguido achar uma garota que o impressionasse, seu consolo era que pouco tempo antes havia visto Neville sair correndo após falar com uma bela garota. Desanimado, decidiu parar e observar o movimento no salão, recostou-se a parede e fechou os olhos por um momento.

-Ei! Cuidado com a espada. –Ao ouvir a voz feminina ao seu lado, John se vira rapidamente, sua intenção era olhar a garota, porém foi inevitável que o olhar caísse em seu decote, visto que tinha que olhar para baixo para ver a pequena garota. –Atrevido! –Ela exclama ao mesmo tempo em que lhe atirava no rosto o conteúdo de seu copo, que após experimentar notou ser suco de abóbora.

-Desculpe, espere! –Fala se recobrando do choque e a segurando pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair e a virando para si. –Não foi minha intenção, eu só queria olhar para você e me desculpar pela espada, mas meus olhos acabaram indo pro lugar errado. –Fala sem jeito, a máscara que lhe cobria somente os olhos permitia que ela visse as bochechas coradas. –A propósito é uma bela fantasia. –Diz depois de reparar que ela se vestia de duende.

-Certo, agora me deixe ir. –Fala ainda mal-humorada e tentando puxar o braço dele.

-Não, por favor, deixe que eu me redima. Irei buscar mais suco para você e algum doce, o que acha? –A garota era baixinha, mas pela voz e pelo decote não parecia ser tão nova, talvez sexto ou sétimo ano.

-Tudo bem, mas só porque é um horror chegar perto daquelas mesas. –A garota parecia contrariada, mas ao menos havia lhe dado uma pequena chance.

-Não se preocupe, logo volto. Porque não me espera naquela mesa? –Sugere apontando para uma mesa vazia mais ao fundo do salão.

-Pode ser, mas não demore. –Ela parecia de mau-humor e não era só por sua causa, talvez houvesse se decepcionado com seu correspondente.

John apenas acenou que sim antes de se afastar, teria que ultrapassar um monte de gente que se aglomerava perto das mesas. Havia se tornado o principal ponto de conversa por ser mais silencioso que onde as mesas estavam e ainda perto da comida e bebida.

* * *

Thiago estava próximo da garota com quem realmente se correspondera, suas mãos tremiam e por isso as pôs no bolso de sua roupa de guarda da armada marítima, era justamente o oposto da fantasia de seu irmão, uma boa mostra das personalidades destoantes.

-Olá! –Não queria que soasse tão tímido, mas estar fantasiado não lhe dava segurança nenhuma.

-Oi. Eu não sei ao certo o que quer, mas eu já estou acompanhada. –Ela fala de forma clara, mas tentando não ser agressiva ou mal-educada.

-Eu sei. Vi seu acompanhante sair com um amigo. –Não era tão bom com mentiras, mas achou que falar que era um amigo o pouparia de qualquer outra explicação. –Pensei então em lhe fazer companhia, talvez conversar um pouco.

-Nada além de uma conversa aconteceria, não sou esse tipo de garota. Entende? –Ela fala em tom sério, parecendo ser uma garota séria e leal.

-Claro. Na verdade, gosto de sua atitude. –Thiago fala com um sorriso satisfeito, era definitivamente a garota com quem se correspondera.

* * *

O baile já chegava perto da metade, pelo menos era o que Neville calculava, em breve haveria o concurso de fantasias e então todos tirariam suas máscaras. Suspirou desanimado, afinal se não conseguia uma garota sem que soubessem quem ele era, imagine sabendo.

-Sua correspondente não apareceu? –A voz fina o fez virar até se deparar com um elfo doméstico. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu a primeira vista, pois logo notou ser alguém fantasiado de elfo doméstico.

-Não. –Responde olhando os detalhes da fantasia, ficando assombrado com a precisão. –É uma fantasia incrível! Talvez vença o concurso... quer dizer, eu no primeiro momento até achei que fosse mesmo um elfo doméstico, até a voz é muito parecida. –Ele estava visivelmente admirado e isto fez a garota sorrir orgulhosa.

-Deu um bocado de trabalho mexer na minha voz, os farrapos foram fáceis e a máscara também, mas os braços e pernas deram um trabalhão! –Ela parecia ansiosa por falar, talvez ninguém a houvesse elogiado, afinal quem gostava de elfos domésticos? Geralmente as pessoas nem os enxergavam.

-E você pode me contar como fez tudo? –Neville arrisca e pelo sorriso que vê ela abrir, sabia que conseguira conquistar a atenção dela. Poderia não vencer a aposta, mas ao menos não ficaria sozinho durante a festa.

* * *

-O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo?

Ron girou sobre os próprios pés, fazendo graça para as meninas a sua volta. Mas o sorriso charmoso (que não podia ser visto sob a máscara) e olhar arrogante que estavam em seu rosto simplesmente evaporaram ao observar a pessoa a sua frente.

E ele havia se transformado no palerma que usualmente era quando apenas pôde gaguejar um:

-Des-desculpe?

A garota virou os olhos e deu um passo a frente, ultrapassando o espaço pessoal dele como se ignorasse seu significado, deixando Ron prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco apenas com seu cheiro.

_Oh meu Merlin, ela cheira tão bem._

-Eu disse: o que você pensa que está fazendo?, você não pode me ouvir bem? – indagou, próxima ao seu ouvido.

-Eu tenho ouvidos muito bons.

Ela riu suavemente, era um riso rouco e quente e lá estava Ron apenas tentando não bancar o idiota. Sem muito sucesso. – Você é engraçado. Mas ainda não me respondeu.

-Eu acho que não entendi sua pergunta – ele disse devagar, esforçando-se para não escorregar em suas palavras. O corpo dela estava tão perto do seu e tudo que ele podia pensar é que ele queria escondê-la de todos os olhares que sabia que ela havia recebido até chegar ao lado dele. Esse pensamento competia seriamente com o de tocá-la. Mais bem prendê-la em um abraço e não soltá-la mais.

-Eu pensei que eu tinha um encontro com você, homem-aranha.

-Nós... nós temos.

-O que eu vejo, no entanto, é que você já tem companhia – ele podia ver a insatisfação em seus olhos azuis. – Na verdade, eu acredito que tenha _demasiada_ companhia.

-Eu...

-Você sabe o quê? – ela se aproximou novamente, seus lábios tocando seu ouvido. – _Eu não gosto disso. _

-Você não-

-Não tente se justificar – ela o cortou secamente, afastando-se um passo. Ron cerrou os lábios para não protestar pela distância. – Vou lhe contar uma coisa sobre mim: eu não gosto de competição – ela sorriu o que ele podia chamar de 'um sorriso leviano'. - Eu não gosto de dividir. E quando eu decidi que você seria meu par neste baile, você só será _meu_. Estamos entendidos? - Ron só pode assentir. Ela acariciou com a ponta de suas enormes unhas o lado do rosto dele. – Bom menino. Agora, eu lhe darei – ela ponderou. – dois minutos para se despedir de suas... _adoráveis_ companhias. Ou eu farei por você. E, querido, você não vai querer isto – ela dispensou um beijo exatamente sobre sua boca.

Ron ficou parado por um minuto inteiro observando sua _única_ acompanhante se afastar. Ele podia sentir seus lábios ainda queimando, e era uma coisa estúpida porque ela apenas o havia beijado sobre a máscara – ok, de pano, mas ainda assim, não poderia ser considerado sequer um beijo de verdade. Então, por que ele sentia-se tão tonto?

Bem, quem poderia culpá-lo? A garota que se afastava era a coisa mais incrivelmente quente que ele vira em... a quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ela era a coisa mais quente que jamais vira. Talvez apenas Fleur, e seus poderes _perversos_ de meia-vella, se equiparavam ao que ele sentia ao momento.

Mas havia justificativa. A garota estava com roupas de couro negro que aderiam perfeitamente ao seu corpo; era _indecente_ apesar de ele ter certeza que ela não mostrava quase nada de pele além de seus ombros e um pouco de seu colo - ele achou que era um milagre ainda ter seu rosto intacto, porque muito provavelmente ele merecia um soco ou dois porque seus olhos não conseguiam desviar de seu busto. – Suas botas até os joelhos e... Deus misericordioso, o que era aquelas pernas? Então havia seu rosto. Perfeito. Mesmo sob aquela máscara. Os lábios muito, muito vermelhos contrastavam belamente com sua pele tão branca – não era por menos que o ruivo ainda sentia sua boca queimar, não apenas sua boca em verdade... -, e seu sorriso e riso. E sua voz incrivelmente sexy. Ron não sabia se poderia pontuar tudo sobre aquela perfeição, ainda não sentia como a si mesmo enquanto, tolamente, tocava com o indicador e dedo médio o local que _ela_ havia o beijado.

Piscando os olhos, ele percebeu que só tinha alguns segundos para dispensar educadamente todas as outras garotas que, absurdamente, pareciam tão incrivelmente sem brilho e relevância agora quando, há minutos atrás, elas eram - todas elas - as criaturas mais sensacionais ou incríveis ou engraçadas ou simplesmente adoráveis que já conhecera.

Quando Ron se voltou para elas. Ele percebeu o quão incrivelmente ferrado estava.

Que Merlin o ajudasse.

* * *

_**Eu nunca te vi tão adorável quanto hoje á noite  
Nunca te vi brilhar tanto  
Nunca vi tantos homens perguntando se você queria dançar  
Eles estão em busca de um romance rápido  
De uma pequena chance  
E eu nunca tinha visto esse vestido que você está usando  
Ou essas luzes em seus cabelos  
Aquele fisgar nos seus olhos  
Eu estava cego**_

Harry guiara Lilith até quase perto do lago da lula gigante, o céu estava estrelado e a noite era agradável, porém a planície do lago fez com que um vento frio a atingisse, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Você não está com frio? –Pergunta já que ele não vestia praticamente nada.

-Não muito, você está? –Responde parando e olhando para ela.

-Um pouquinho. Pensei que podíamos voltar pro castelo... –Ela ia sugerir, mas ele a envolve com os braços e as asas.

-Fica mais quentinho assim? –Ele sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela que estremece.

-Sim, mas pode melhorar. –Ela murmura quase ronronando enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, logo depois alcançando os lábios dele.

_**A dama de vermelho  
está dançando comigo  
Com as bochechas juntinhas  
Não há ninguém aqui  
Só você e eu  
É onde quero estar  
Mas eu mal reconheço essa beleza ao meu lado  
Eu nunca esquecerei o jeito que você estava essa noite**_

Harry apertara o abraço com a mão direita, abaixando-se um pouco sem quebrar o beijo para passar o braço esquerdo sob as pernas dela e ergue-la nos braços. Imediatamente Lilith envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, aprofundando o beijo, completamente absorta nele. Percebendo isto, Harry começa a bater suas asas, a força do movimento os erguendo suavemente no ar.

_**Eu nunca te vi tão deslumbrante como hoje  
Nunca te vi brilhar tanto, você estava fabulosa  
Nunca vi tanta gente querendo estar ao seu lado  
E quando você se virou para mim e sorriu  
me fez perder o ar  
Eu nunca tive uma sensação dessas  
De total e completo amor  
Como sinto essa noite**_

Ao romper do beijo, Lilith continua a beijá-lo no rosto, seguindo até o pescoço, uma de suas mãos descendo até o tórax dele, arranhando-o levemente e fazendo-o gemer.

-Gosta quando fa... O que é isso? – Ela começa a falar em tom provocante, mas então se assusta ao abrir os olhos e ver que só havia neblina abaixo deles, o que a faz se afastar, mas sendo segura rapidamente por Harry.

-Calma, está tudo bem. – Ele diz em tom calmo, tentando passar-lhe segurança. – Eu fiz uns testes antes do baile e posso sustentar o voo por bastante tempo, estava até carregando algo bem mais pesado que você.

-Ainda assim, eu não imaginei que você falava literalmente quando disse que me levaria ao céu. – Ela se abraçara mais a ele, que notou o quanto estava tensa.

-Sei que preferia que houvesse uma vassoura por perto... –Ela maneou a cabeça positivamente. –Mas confie em mim, jamais te poria em perigo. Agora, olhe pra frente, veja a lua. –Harry erguera os olhos para frente e Lilith o seguiu. –Lindo, não é?

-Sim, incrivelmente lindo. – Ela responde parecendo encantada ao ver o brilho da lua refletir nas nuvens sob seus pés, fazendo com que elas parecessem fios de prata.

-Queria que fosse perfeito, melhor que em qualquer sonho que você pudesse ter. – sussurra com o rosto bem perto do dela, fazendo seu hálito morno acariciar-lhe a pele.

-E qual exatamente seu objetivo? – Pergunta de modo suspeito, como se achasse que ele tinha más intenções por trás de seu gesto.

_**A dama de vermelho  
está dançando comigo  
Com as bochechas juntinhas  
Não há ninguém aqui  
Só você e eu  
É onde quero estar  
Mas eu mal reconheço essa beleza ao meu lado  
Eu nunca esquecerei o jeito que você estava essa noite**_

-Quero que decida ficar ao meu lado, em uma bela e densa nuvem. Haverá momentos escuros e frios, porém sempre haverá uma luz, mesmo que tênue, para nos lembrar de nossos mais belos momentos. – Harry fala em tom profundo, fazendo referência à noite, a lua e as estrelas. – Porém, minha promessa, e esse foi um jeito de mostrar que cumpro tudo o que prometo, é de dias quentes e tranquilos, cheios de vida, como os dias de primavera. – Desta vez seus olhos passavam que aquilo era uma promessa, algo que pareceu fazê-la perder o fôlego. – Então Lilith, abandona sua vida e vem pro céu comigo? – Harry sorriu charmoso e desafiador, ao que ela correspondeu de igual forma antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

-Agora que fez sua proposta, porque não descemos e então você me deixa mostrar um pouco do inferno? – Harry sentiu um frio na espinha diante da proposta, o que quase o fez vacilar no voo.

_**Eu nunca vou esquecer o jeito que você estava essa noite  
A dama de vermelho  
Minha dama de vermelho  
Minha dama de vermelho  
Eu te amo**_

* * *

Quando os alunos começaram a vaiar repentinamente, porque a música havia subitamente parado, Tonks tomou a frente da situação, subiu na mesa dos professores (com incrível destreza para uma grávida, é bom ressaltar) e apontando a varinha para sua garganta - executando o feitiço _sonorus_ – ela gritou.

-Hei! Já chega – não era segredo que a professora Tonks estava sofrendo de alguns... _distúrbios_ _hormonais_ e que ela com uma varinha era realmente um perigo constante. Então, não foi realmente uma surpresa o silêncio sepulcral instalado no salão principal. A mulher sorriu muito satisfeita consigo mesma. – Espero que estejam se divertindo, porque eu estou! – os alunos gritaram e aplaudiram animadamente. – Ok. Ok. Eu acho que levarei isso como um 'sim'. Mas eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para vocês. Yeah! Eu irei anunciar _agora_ nosso casal vencedor do Baile de Máscaras. Eu sei, meus queridos, eu sou uma _ótima_ pessoa – todos riram sob o riso dela. – Então, chega de papo, e vamos aos vencedores! Professora Minerva, gostaria de me ajudar? Eu quero dizer... a verdadeira professora Minerva – acrescentou divertida.

Minerva McGonagall suspirou, mas se adiantou à mesa dos professores. Tonks ofereceu a todos um sorriso que só podia ser qualificado como 'perverso'. Ela esfregou as mãos e esperou que McGonagall lhe desse a cédula que havia sido expelida da urna.

A mulher mais nova pigarreou lançando um olhar para o pergaminho em sua mão. – Uau! Isso é interessante – ela deu uma risadinha. – Vocês querem saber não é? Hei. Eu não estou ouvindo: vocês querem saber quem é o casal mais quente da noite ou não?

-SIM!

-Bom, bom – ela aplaudiu divertida. – Por toda noite, nossa pequena, mas muito eficaz urna... eu preciso mesmo dizer 'mágica'? Bem, ela é. Continuando... Nossa pequena urna esteve recebendo cédulas como esta aqui – ela balançou o resultado ligeiramente, seu sorriso cada vez maior. – por toda noite. Para agora, como vem, expelir o resultado. Eu quero dizer, enfeiticei a urna para que quando o tempo de votação terminasse, ela nos desse um resultado. _Isto_. – Mostrou novamente a cédula. - Esta é a decisão de vocês.

-Apenas mostre o maldito resultado, professora!

Tonks franziu o cenho e fez beicinho, mas finalmente assentiu. – Como vocês sabem cada aluno foi fotografado na entrada do baile por nosso querido professor flitwick _barra_ papai Smurf – ela apontou, antes de aplaudir. – e nossa querida Madame Pince com o elegante colã de letras, não é criativo?, - sorriu carinhosamente para a mulher que ao momento estava corada de vergonha. – Madame Pince catalogou os nomes sob as fotos. Todas as fotos e imagem estavam no painel no canto no salão. Tudo isso, claro, para facilitar a escolha. Então... O casal mais sexy de Hogwarts é... – ela pausou novamente, e não pode evitar rir sob os resmungos de seus alunos. – Ok, Ok. Nossos Rei e Rainha do baile são... Arcanjo e Lilith! Venham aqui e recebam seu prêmio!

Todos aplaudiram. Mas ficaram os alunos começaram a ficar inquietos quando ninguém se pronunciou. Os murmúrios foram crescendo e todos olhavam a volta em busca do casal mais sexy da noite. Não havia sinal deles.

O sorriso de Tonks era muito mais do que apenas 'malicioso' quando ela cantarolou calmamente:

-_Anjo e Lily beijando debaixo da árvore, primeiro o amor, depois o casamento, e então Lily empurrando o carinho de bebê._

Os olhos de Minerva se estreitaram e Tonks pigarreou:

- _Desculpe..._

* * *

_Continua_

* * *

**N/A(Mione): Não me matem. Eu sei que eu sumi (yeah, a culpa é minha. _De novo_ ). Espero que curtam o capítulo, apesar de tudo!**

**N/A(Lílian): Não acho que tenha qualquer coisa que possamos dizer além de desculpas. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo atraso e espero que o capítulo caprichado os agrade.**

**N/A²: O Draco mudou a tática, foi de mancinho e conseguiu dobrar sua elfa. Rony estava se virando bem até aparecer uma correspondente durona, exigente e muito provocante, será que ele conseguirá se livrar ileso das outras e conquistar sua mulher-gato? O Harry se deu bem! Ganhou o concurso e ainda ta com a garota dominada, porém será que tudo continuará bem quando as máscaras caírem?**


End file.
